Escenas en Suwa
by Petula Petunia
Summary: La vida sigue para Fai y Kurogane, esta vez en Nihon y con la familia creciendo.
1. Chapter 1

**Un hijo es una versión miniatura de los padres. **

* * *

Amaneció en la casa Suwa. Dos picaflores hicieron su camino al duraznero ignorándolo por completo. A él, el chico que estaba sentado a la entrada de la casa con una yukata, sus ojos azules con expresión de pescado y su cabello corto y rubio que ocultaba un poco su mirada. No hizo ningún esfuerzo para sacarse el pelo del rostro, en su lugar, siguió semi recostado con la mirada perdida en el cielo y masticando un bocado de su pan cocido al vapor que robó cuando dio una vuelta por la cocina. Cuando escuchó el revoloteo de las alas de los pajarillos, los miró unos segundos y luego volvió a su interesante ocupación de no hacer nada.

Se escucharon los pasos alborotados y rudos de dos sandalias de madera caminando hacia la entrada. Abrió la puerta con la violencia propia de alguien que siempre está emocionado. Su cabello negro y largo ligeramente en punta y sus ojos rojos encontraron a quien buscaba. Ella se acercó sigilosamente pese al ruido previo que no pareció haber inmutado al muchachito. Lento, lento, lento.

Hubo un sonido seco contra el pasto húmedo cuando ella lo tiró de una patada al suelo.

—El desayuno está listo —rió la niña de ojos vivaces sentándose en cuclillas.

—¿Por qué tienes que ser tan violenta siempre?

—No es violencia, es parte del entrenamiento, un shinobi siempre debe estar alerta.

—No estamos en entrenamiento. —El muchacho se recostó en el suelo sin dar señal alguna de intentar un movimiento. Bostezó y se metió un dedo a la oreja como único cambio.

—Hey, vamos a desayunar, _otou-chan_ dijo que te llamara.

—Ya escuché…

El muchacho cerró los ojos y la muchacha se le quedó mirando unos segundos.

* * *

—Buenos días, Kuro-sama. —El mago sonrió cuando vio entrar al guerrero vistiendo, como todos los de la familia, una yukata fresca por el clima de la temporada.

—Buenos días —respondió el mencionado, mientras estiraba los músculos de sus brazos.

—¿Los despertaste?

—La encontré cambiándose y le dije que lo buscara.

—Kuro-papa… ya sabes que es muy temprano para que se anden molestando o mejor dicho… —Fai se cortó y soltó una suave risa al escuchar unos gritos de auxilio desganados mientras un niño de diez, y una niña de ocho años entraban a la habitación.

—¡_Otou-chan_, sálvame! —gritó el muchacho rubio, colocándose detrás de Kurogane.

—¡¿Qué mierda es eso de _–chan_?! —exclamó el guerrero.

—¡Sí, que mierda es! ¡_Otu-chama,_ golpéalo! —gritó la niña parándose frente al par.

—¡Tú! —Kurogane manejó un golpe muy suave en la cabeza de la niña—, ¡también tienes que aprender cómo carajo llamar a tu padre!

—¡Silencio los tres! —La voz imperativa de Fai hizo que todos guardaran la compostura de inmediato. Conocían al mago cuando se enfadaba y ninguno de ellos tenía la fuerza para luchar contra ese humor apenas empezaba la mañana—. Muy bien, veo que tengo una familia muy hiperactiva, ¿no?

Los dos niños asintieron en una. Kurogane estuvo tentado a imitarlos pero luego recordó que era el mago de quien se trataba, no del jodido rey del mundo.

—Kuro-rinta, debes dejar de decir tantas palabrotas o ellos te van a imitar —añadió Fai.

—Uh, sí, sin duda, _otou-chama _—asintió la niña.

—O_tou-kun_ tiene semejante lenguaje —asintió el chico.

—¡Y qué manía tienen ustedes con los sufijos! —rugió el ninja, clavando su mirada molesta e infantil en Fai—. ¡Tú, deja de ponerme nombres raros o ellos te van a imitar!

—Ah… pero Kuro-wanko —rió Fai, mientras se sentaba ante la mesa, al ras del suelo—, yo lo digo con todo mi puro y gran amor.

—¡Puro y gran amor tu tra…! —Kurogane se tragó las palabras con esfuerzo doble y tomó asiento junto al mago. Los dos niños lo imitaron sentándose al frente.

El desayuno prosiguió algo ruidoso, con gritos por ahí, amenazas por allá, unos golpes desde un lado y las sonrientes amenazas de Fai.

—Amida, ¿irás hoy al templo a estudiar? —preguntó el mago en una de esas.

El niño rubio soltó un suspiro de cansancio:

—No quiero, los niños no dejan de jalarme el pelo y burlarse del color de mis ojos —bostezó.

—¡Uh, solo dime quiénes son y los golpearé!

—Si mi hermana menor me defendiera, solo empeoraría las cosas, Chikako.

—Entonces sé un hombre y enfrenta las cosas como se debe.

—No soy un hombre, solo soy un niño —refunfuñó—, no voy a arriesgar mi cuello rodeado de un montón de esos chiquillos escandalosos.

—¿Chiquillos? —preguntó Kurogane con una mirada suspicaz—. ¿Cuántos años tienen ellos y cuántos tú?

—Bueno, bueno —suspiró Amida—, soy un muchacho débil y solitario, no querrán exponer a su querido hijo a la violencia del abuso estudiantil, ¿Eh? Podría resultar con muchos traumas.

—¿En serio? —El tono de Kurogane se hizo profundo, pocas veces usaba esa voz con los niños y cuando lo hacía, realmente temblaban de miedo. Era como si su padre supiera algo muy profundo sobre ellos, que incluso ellos mismos desconocían.

—¡Eso es todo! ¡No quiero ser golpeado! ¿Vale? —Amida dejó el _miso _en la mesa y se levantó—. Gracias por la comida, voy a hacer mis cosas.

—Solo vas a tirarte afuera como lo hiciste desde la mañana —le reprendió la niña, muy apegada a sus alimentos.

—Chikako —dijo Fai muy sonriente, luego que el otro niño se fuera, admirando el apetito de su hija por todo lo que le ponían ante ella—, -¿cómo le va a Amida en el templo?

La niña terminó de devorar otro pan al vapor antes de contestar:

—Es cierto que lo molestaban mucho al principio, las niñas y niños se burlaban de su cabello y sus ojos pero, ya saben cómo es él. Realmente no le importa lo que le hagan, y como respondía de esa forma tan indiferente a los ataques, lo empezaron a mirar raro. Algunos a veces lo molestan, pero la mayoría lo mira como un bicho raro y no se le acercan.

—¿Y los estudios? —preguntó ahora Kurogane.

—Uh, la última vez corrigió a uno de los sacerdotes y este lo castigó. Es una estupidez que castiguen a alguien por saber más que el profesor —contestó la niña desairada—, de todos modos no puedo hacer nada porque estoy con estudiantes de mi edad.

—En pocas palabras, dirías que Amida se aburre en el templo ¿cierto? No es que abusen de él —suspiró Fai.

—Totalmente —asintió Chikako—, y ya saben cómo es con lo de hacer amigos. Realmente no tiene mucho interés en eso sino en su magia y en leer—. La niña terminó su desayuno y el medio que había dejado su hermano—. Acabé —sonrió de buen humor—, voy a terminar de prepararme para ir al templo.

—Yo te acompañaré —dijo Kurogane.

La niña asintió mientras corría fuera de la habitación. Esta se quedó en un tranquilo silencio mientras el par terminaba de comer.

—Así que Amida en realidad… —rió quedo Fai, mientras Kurogane dejaba los palillos y el tazón vacío de arroz sobre la mesa.

—Ese pequeño bastardo calculador —sonrió con malicia—, pretende que la gente haga lo que quiere con manipulación, ¿eh?

—Ah, Kuro-sama —rió Fai con soltura—, ¿qué habrías dicho si es que Amida salía con que no quería ir al templo porque se aburría y prefería ser entrenado en casa?

El hombre alto siseó:

—Entiendo en parte por lo que pasa, cuando tenía su edad también me emperré en no ir al templo, al punto de que no quedó otra que dejarme en casa y entrenar con mi padre y los shinobi.

—Kuro-rin era tremendo chico autosuficiente —bromeó el mago, apoyándose en el pecho del otro.

—No es que sea malo —suspiró el ninja—, pero, ¿no te parece que… sería mejor que vaya al templo y aprenda a tratar a la gente?

—Kuro-sama dice eso porque en el fondo creció sin saber cómo hacer amigos, ¿cierto?

El ninja se sonrojó violentamente:

—¡No estoy hablando de eso!

—¡Sí! ¡Sí estás hablando de eso! ¡Kuro-sama no sabe tratar a las personas más que como un adorable perro fiel!

—¿¡Le estás diciendo perro a tu pareja!?

—Ah, Kuro-rinta. ¿Qué hay con todas esas palabrotas que me dices a mí cuando los chicos están dormidos?

—¡Eso es totalmente diferente! ¡Eres un pervertido!

—Ah… mira quién habla, el que la otra vez me ató…

Al principio, Chika había confundido las batallas de sus padres con las peleas regulares de los adultos, pero con el tiempo entendió que era la forma natural en que ellos demostraban sus sentimientos. Sonrió silenciosa, apoyada en la entrada del comedor, desde donde los espiaba, pensando si alguna vez encontraría un hombre parecido a sus padres.

* * *

_—Otou-chan —_preguntó Chikako mientras caminaba por el borde del río, dando algunos saltos entre las rocas.

—¿Nmm? —Kurogane hizo un sonido que demostraba atención, mientras se mantenía en el camino con la espada en el cinto, portando en la mano derecha el _bento_ de Chikako y en la izquierda una caja de similar tamaño con un conjuro de Fai. Debía acordarse de no confundirlos o de nuevo el templo sería rodeado por una ventisca peligrosa y sus hombres se llenarían de la comida preparada por el mago.

—¿Cuándo voy a poder ir contigo a perseguir _onis? _—Chikako dio una pirueta en el aire para saltar entre una piedra y otra que estaban especialmente separadas.

—Cuando en lugar de un mono hiperactivo tenga una hija guerrera —sonrió Kurogane para sí, logrando detener la patada voladora de la niña sin ningún problema.

—¡No soy un mono y soy muy fuerte! —se quejó Chikako—. ¡Soy la más fuerte de mi salón!

—Ser fuerte no es lo único que se requiere para ser un guerrero —suspiró Kurogane, las memorias de su pasado se arremolinaban en ondas, como cuando una hoja cae sobre un estanque de agua.

—¡Entonces qué es! —le preguntaron con insistencia.

—Tú, sigue con tus estudios y en unos años puedes pedírmelo de nuevo.

—¿Y me dirás que sí entonces?

Kurogane alzó las cejas, mirando a Chikako con una extraña mueca burlona:

—Conociéndote, probablemente te diga también que no.

La niña infló las mejillas y se puso roja:

—¡Eeres muy malo, _otou-wanko_!

—¡En serio que tu padre necesita dejar esos sufijos! —gritó Kurogane irritado.

En el ínterin en que Chikako logró treparse a los hombros de su padre y empezar a jalonearle los cabellos, y que Kurogane trataba de sacarla de ahí, unos soldados se acercaron corriendo hacia ellos.

—¡Señor! —gritó uno de ellos, mientras los otros dos señalaban al cielo.

Chikako alzó el rostro mientras una sombra grande los cubría. Se quedó estática ante la silueta de algo cayendo hacia ellos y entonces cerró los ojos.

Cuando los abrió de nuevo, se encontraba a varios metros de distancia en brazos de su padre, un ruido pesado se escuchó entonces y cuando la niña miró al lugar donde antes habían estado parados, observó un cuerpo partido en dos. Antes que pudiera dar una vistazo más detallado, Kurogane la cubrió con su cuerpo y le dio una orden clara y seca mientras la dejaba en el suelo:

—No mires eso, obsérvame a mí para que sepas hacia donde alejarte si es que tienes que hacerlo, ¿entiendes?

La niña asintió. Cuando las cosas se ponían serias simplemente no le nacía poner un "pero" a las órdenes de sus dos padres.

Kurogane dio un salto hacia adelante y arriba. Chikako vio entonces una criatura extraña planeando, tenía el tamaño de una vaca pero su forma era entre humanoide y de un ave, aunque su cara era horrible, con ojos verdosos brillantes. En las garras que tenía por pies colgaba una pierna humana.

La espada de su padre brilló. Chikako adoraba verlo peleando en las practicas y en secreto añoraba algún día verlo en acción. Pero nunca pensó que su deseo se haría realidad tan pronto y que en realidad en lugar de sueño ahora era una pesadilla. Esa criatura había hecho algo horrible al hombre que estaba tendido en el suelo y su padre le prohibió mirar. ¿Qué pasaba si esa cosa hacía lo mismo a su papá que ahora peleaba con él?

Sus piernas temblaban ante la idea. Su rostro se debatía entre el miedo y el asombro: su padre estaba peleando. No tenía alas como la criatura pero parecía como si volara como ella cuando se movía en la batalla. O quizá como si volara mejor que ella. Pronto se encontró ensimismada en la danza sangrienta que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos, admirando la seriedad y dedicación con la que su padre combatía.

Entonces vinieron dos pases de espada y la criatura cayó al suelo en picada. Se estrelló con violencia mientras que su padre aterrizaba en sus dos piernas, resplandeciendo contra el sol matutino, su rostro severo y manchado de tierra y sangre.

Chikako sintió algo en sus venas quemando entonces, una sensación de energía inyectada. Aún era demasiado niña para entender que era la sangre de guerrero en ella. En cambio, cuando Kurogane se volteó a verla, ella simplemente se puso a llorar llamando a su papá.

* * *

Amida se tiró todo lo largo que era para sus diez años, sobre el piso de madera que daba al jardín trasero. Una de las asistentas pasó haciendo una señal de saludo que el chico no respondió por pereza.

El lugar estaba tan tranquilo y apacible. El aroma de las flores a esa hora de la mañana le embargaba de tranquilidad.

—¿Qué haces ahí?

—¿Papa-san? —dijo, sentándose cansino y encontrándose al mago parado frente a él con unos libros.

—No es momento para hacer el vago, ¿sabes? —sonrió su padre.

—No estoy haciendo el vago —suspiró, distrayéndose con unas mariposas en la enredadera de la pared de enfrente.

—Estás acá dormitando como un perezoso pensando que solo porque puedes manejar un poco de viento eres mejor que los demás, ¿no es cierto?

Amida frunció el seño levemente cuando levantó su rostro para mirar a su padre.

—Podría decirse —sonrió también, y muy confiado.

Fai asintió, mostrando un poco sus perlados dientes y luego, juntando sus labios, dejo salir un silbido suave que fue atrayendo lentamente ondas de viento que empezaron a rodear a Amida.

El muchacho cerró los ojos e imitando a su padre, dejó salir un silbido, pero sonoro y brusco, que provocó una ventisca fuerte.

—¿Ves? Soy bastante bue…

Su ventisca dejó de obedecerle sin ninguna señal aparente y, peor aún, lo rodeó por completo empezando a despeinarlo y a moverle las ropas.

—¡Hey! ¡Me va a dejar sin ropa! —se quejó Amida, parándose y empezando a correr como si pudiera sacarse de encima el pequeño tornado rodeándolo.

Para su horror, un grupo de aprendices de sacerdotisas que recién llegaban, se mostraron muy entretenidas con la escena.

—¡Para! —insistió Amida, mientras la yukata se le empezaba a caer, hasta que finalmente salió volando hacia una esquina dejándolo solo en su escueta ropa interior. El muchachito terminó sentado en el suelo con el rostro sorprendido, que luego pasó a rojo cuando notó que las muchachas seguían mirándolo.

—Yo también soy bastante bueno —dijo Fai, acercándose a su hijo.

Las muchachas hicieron una reverencia al sacerdote y se fueron alejando, mientras sus risitas hacían música de fondo.

—¿Cómo… cómo hiciste eso? —preguntó Amida, levantándose con el rostro asombrado olvidándose del público—. ¡Papa-san, realmente eres muy poderoso!

—Soy tu padre, Amida —rió Fai—. ¿Qué más esperabas?

—¡Quiero aprender eso! ¡Tienes que enseñarme! —exclamó emocionado—. ¡Ya viste que yo podía hacer eso otro!

—Solo eres un niño —comentó de buena gana Fai—, y bastante parecido a tu padre en lo que se refiere a terquedad y saltar etapas, ¿eh?

—¡Pero viste lo que puedo hacer! —insistió Amida.

—Novatadas, novatadas —rió Fai—. Estuve hablando con tu padre por cierto —añadió, su rostro se suavizó y su mirada azul versión "seria" hizo que Amida se irguiera—, y pensamos que si realmente no tienes interés en el templo, podría enseñarte cosas acá.

—¿Cosas como esa que hiciste?

—S su debido tiempo, claro que sí.

—Pero, ¿no podría ser ahora? Yo creo que soy muy fuerte...

Pronto, la sonrisa de su padre desapareció, tan repentinamente que el niño se asustó. De hecho, no entendió absolutamente nada de su cambio.

—Señoritas —llamó en un tono serio que Amida había escuchado por casualidad cuando él y su hermana estaban en el castillo de Amaterasu y sus padres pasaban revista a las tropas. De inmediato, y como si tuvieran un súper oído, las aprendices aparecieron ante ellos—, necesitamos ir al templo principal, la barrera cedió.

Las jóvenes asintieron con total seriedad, encaminándose hacia la zona de oración, mientras que Fai se encaminó hacia la entrada.

—Papa-san, espera, ¿no ibas a orar?

—Algo pasó, Amida, por favor, espera acá.

—¿Pasó? —repitió el chico, mientras su padre se alejaba dejándolo con solo incógnitas.

* * *

No se atrevió a preguntarle a nadie. Las sacerdotisas estaban ocupadas en la sala de oración. Tampoco tuvo más ganas de permanecer tirado en el jardín. Una sensación de ignorancia lo embargó. ¿Debía o no estar preocupado por lo que dijo su padre? ¿Qué significado tenía? ¿Qué es lo que supo su padre que él aún no tenía idea ni de lo que era?

—Uh, quizá solo me estaba haciendo una broma —pensó en voz alta—, debe ser eso, quiso hacerse el importante y debe estar por ahí comiéndose los dangos de la vecina…

Hubo ruidos en el portón principal de la casa. Amida corrió hacia la entrada, se paró en el pórtico y vio la enorme puerta abierta de par en par; varios soldados entraron cargando algo grande cubierto con mantas, aunque pudo ver una pierna que no parecía humana.

—¿_Otou-chan_? —susurró sin aire al ver entrar a su padre, que tenía en brazos a Chikako, la cual no dejaba de llorar. Había sangre y heridas en el cuerpo de su padre además.

—¿Y… papa-san? —Lo notó atrás, casi fuera del pórtico, había una carreta donde había un cuerpo, no parecía de la misma contextura que la cosa que metieron primero, y su padre daba algunas indicaciones a los soldados que luego partieron con la carreta.

—Amida —llamó Kurogane mientras descargaba a Chikako frente a él—, hazte cargo de ella un momento. —Entonces, su padre se alejó hacia el mago y un par de soldados.

—¿Chika-chan, qué pasa? —preguntó Amida, mientras su hermana menor seguía llorando con todo lo que sus pulmones le dejaban.

—Oto-chan… —balbuceó—, a otou-chan casi se lo comen y le hicieron daño —sollozó, y comenzando a describir lo que sucedió.

Amida escuchaba y volteaba al mismo tiempo a mirar a sus padres. El más alto, con arañazos y un semblante oscuro. Entendió entonces quién iba en la carreta. A diferencia de su hermana, había visto un muerto antes pero nunca se le ocurrió asociarlo con…

La idea de que sus papás podían terminar así.

Fai se había dado cuenta. Él supo que su hermana y su papá estaban en peligro y fue hacia ellos. En cambio, él mismo no pudo sentir nada. Se la pasó haciendo el vago en casa mientras su familia corría un riesgo terrible. Mientras que a quienes fuera a recibir no lo hicieran caminando sino en partes sobre una carreta.

Los soldados terminaron de recibir instrucciones y finalmente se despidieron.

—¿Cómo están las heridas? —Fai acercó una de sus largas manos al hombro de su compañero—. No pudiste combatir en serio porque Chika estaba dentro del parámetro de riesgo —sonrió con gentileza mientras acariciaba la piel herida—. Ella está realmente conmocionada.

—Soportó ver a ese pobre sujeto muerto, a la criatura caer sin vida… lo juro —comentó Kurogane, dando un rápido vistazo a los niños— y de pronto me acerco, y se trepó sobre mi y se puso a llorar… me dejó completamente desarmado —suspiró, frunciendo el seño.

—Son pocos los días en que un niño puedo entender la posibilidad de perder a sus padres. —Fai pasó una mano por la frente herida del ninja y luego reposó uno de sus dedos sobre los labios morenos.

—Uhn…

—Yo también me preocupé —susurró a su oído.

Kurogane deslizó su mano entre los largos y dorados cabellos del mago, tomó un mechón y lo dejó pasar entre sus dedos quedándose solo con las puntas rubias y aspiró el aroma a flores de verano:

—No pienso morir ni dejar morir a los que me importan de una forma tan tonta.

—Lo sé —sonrió Fai, rozando sus labios contra los del otro—. Ahora, explícaselos a ellos —añadió sonriente, señalando a dos niños llorosos esperándolos a unos metros.

—E… están cubiertos en mocos… —dijo Kurogane con algo de desagrado.

Fai simplemente soltó una carcajada.

* * *

El olor de la carne cocida se deslizó por la puerta corrediza. A cada lado de su regazo, los niños dormían profundamente con el calor del mediodía. Kurogane apenas y se atrevió a acomodarse un poco para no despertarlos.

—_Kuro-mami. _—Fai resbaló su cuerpo por la puerta entre abierta como una serpiente sonriente—. Michiko-san dice que la comida estará aún en un rato.

—¿Tanto demora esa vieja? —se quejó el ninja.

—Si gustas puedes ir y decírselo. —El mago se sentó a su lado con el rostro relajado.

—Paso —se rindió Kurogane, había algo en esa espigada mujer mayor que le hacía abstenerse de ser todo lo malgeniado que era. Le daba algo de temor y aunque ahora el mago estuviera a su lado sonriendo, sabía que le influía la misma sensación.

Michiko-san era el ama de llaves de la residencia Suwa, se encargaba de organizar a las sirvientas, asistentes, trabajadores y guardias. Además de dirigir la cocina para la familia, arreglar sus desastres y exigirles que se limpiaran detrás de las orejas (a los cuatro).

—Se quedaron dormidos al final. —Fai pasó sus dedos por los cabellos negros de su hija—. Lo que ella vio hoy día y lo que él pudo entender de eso… debió ser duro.

—Debí reaccionar más rápido —se maldijo Kurogane.

—Debí prestar atención a la barrera —suspiró Fai con un dejo de desaliento.

—No tiene sentido, simplemente no puedes encerrar a Nihon y mantenerlo fuera del mundo exterior —contestó el ninja, luego de un momento con el rostro suavizado—, solo protegernos y no buscar el verdadero origen del problema… no arreglará nada.

—Lograste derrotar a esa criatura antes de que pudiera causar más daño y evitar que, pese a las circunstancias, Chikako no saliera lastimada.

Amida se desperezó poco a poco, abrió los ojos hinchados con pereza. Se sentó flojamente y miró sin ver a sus padres:

—Mi nariz —comentó con voz arrastrada y tomó una de las mangas de Kurogane para limpiárselas.

—¡Oye!

Fai dejó escapar una risa profunda. Chikako se desperezó entonces, se sentó unos segundos, balbuceó, y abandonando el regazo de Kurogane se acomodó en el de Fai.

—¡Oigan! ¡Ustedes dos! —exclamó Kurogane. El silencio podía cortarse con una hoja de papel.

De pronto, una mirada profunda e insistente hizo que los cuatro se escarapelaran, y las cuatro cabezas miraron hacia la puerta.

—Señores, la comida está lista —dijo Michiko, con su kimono perfectamente arreglado. Unos segundos después entró a la habitación refunfuñando—: ¡Amo Suwa, vaya y cámbiese de ropa, no voy a permitirle sentarse a mi mesa con ropa llena de fluidos de niños! ¡Amo Fai, ¿qué hacen esos libros tirados en la parte trasera del jardín? No puede andar dejando las cosas tiradas o maleducará a sus hijos! ¡Niña Chikako, vaya a peinarse antes de comer! ¡Niño Amida, lávese la cara si quiere tocar los palillos del almuerzo!

Uno por uno, fue sacando a la familia de la habitación hasta que finalmente solo quedó ella. Tomó aire de nuevo, y salió apresurada hacia la cocina.

* * *

Los cuatro estaban parados frente a la mesa de la comida como esperando una orden. Finalmente, tres sirvientas aparecieron con la comida, seguidas por Michiko. La mujer dio órdenes claras y las muchachas dejaron todo rápida y eficientemente.

—La comida está servida. —Michiko hizo una reverencia formal y los cuatro respondieron al unísono mientras tomaban asiento.

—¡Gracias por la comida!

Michiko dejó escapar un suspiro resignado, a veces se preocupaba de solo pensar qué pasaría con esa familia si los dejaba dos semanas a la deriva para visitar a su hija y su familia… Imágenes que no hacían bien a una fanática del orden hicieron que Michiko mandara al olvido pedir sus vacaciones. Lo más probable era que cuando regresara de estas, encontrara a Chikako viviendo entre los árboles, a Amida convertido en un hongo en el jardín por haber sido olvidado ahí y a Lord Suwa persiguiendo a Lord Fai con su espada mientras todo había sido destruido por esos juegos violentos del par, compuestos de magia y violencia física.

—Chikako, ¿al final no comiste el _bento_ que hizo papa-san? —escuchó hablar a Amida.

—Uh, no… creo que… ¡oye es mí _bento_! —escuchó gritar a Chikako.

—¡Ya estás comiendo el almuerzo!

—¡Tú también, y ese _bento_ es solo para los que van al templo!

—¡Pero hoy tampoco fuiste!

Michiko se quedó congelada en medio de la puerta, recordando que el _bento_ lo había recogido horas antes cuando los señores regresaron con la niña… y lo que había quedado ahí era…

—¡Kuro-sama! —gritó Fai entre risas, mientras un enorme tornado invadía las habitaciones de la gran casa. Un grupo de sacerdotisas que pasaba por ahí tuvo que aferrarse a sus prendas para que no se fueran volando, como sí pasó con un par de soldados que pensaron que solo la ropa femenina se salía de su lugar cuando un viento mágico se liberaba—. ¡Volviste a confundir los _bentos_!


	2. Chapter 2

**Los padres deben hacer recordar a sus hijos siempre lavarse detrás de las orejas**

* * *

—Madre, tu estadía ha sido una bendición.

—Sí, su presencia nos ha sido de mucha ayuda.

La pareja sonrió, en la entrada de la casa, haciendo nuevamente una reverencia.

—Me gustaría que te quedaras, pero sé que tienes una gran responsabilidad con el amo Suwa —sonrió Ami a su progenitora.

—La próxima vez que venga, seguramente su nieta ya sabrá gatear —añadió el esposo de su hija.

—Eso sería maravilloso de ver —sonrió Michiko, con un aire algo distraído.

—¿Sigues preocupada por ellos? —rió Ami.

—Es mi deber hacerlo —respondió la anciana, luego le dio un segundo beso de despedida a su nieta y se subió al carruaje. Cuando tomó asiento cerró los ojos controlando su respiración.

—Creo que tu madre se toma demasiado en serio su trabajo —dijo el esposo de Ami cuando el carruaje se empezó a alejar—, no creo que el Lord de la Destrucción De Suwa ni el Hechicero Demoníaco vayan a tener muchos problema porque la nana se marchó.

—También lo pienso —asintió Ami—, ojalá mamá acepte venirse a vivir con nosotros, estoy segura de que el amo Suwa no se opondría, un guerrero como él necesita soldados no ancianas amas de llave.

—Seguramente le convencemos el año que viene. —El esposo colocó un brazo en los hombros de Ami, ambos esperaron a que el carruaje desapareciera de su vista para entrar en casa con la bebé dormida en brazos maternos.

* * *

—Kuro…Kuro… —Fai bostezó y se quedó a la mitad del nombre, hasta tenía pereza de encontrar un mote. Apenas e hizo un movimiento vago para acomodar su cabeza en el hombro metálico pero siempre extrañamente suave del guerrero.

—No… —Kurogane tuvo flojera de reñir al mago, o a los dos niños que lo habían tomado como la almohada oficial de la casa Suwa.

Tirada sobre su pecho, Chikako dormitaba y decía cosas extrañas en sueños. Recostado contra su estómago, Amida leía una de esas tiras cómicas extrañas que eran tan populares en la zona.

—Alguien tiene que ir a ver ese ruido —siseó Kurogane, sin ningún ademán de ser él quien averiguara por la criatura que estaba haciendo desastres en el área de la cocina.

—Uhn… Alguna de las chicas del servicio… lo hará —repuso Fai, igual de perezoso.

—Ellas se fueron —dijo luego de unos segundos Amida—, porque la cosa que está en la cocina es un _mushi…_

—Uh, ¿un _mushi?_ —repitió Kurogane—. Pensé que su padre dijo que se deshicieran de esa cosa que habían traído.

Se escuchó el sonido de cerámica romperse contra el suelo.

Nadie movió ni un dedo.

—Cuando venga para acá lo parto en dos –refunfuñó, contagiándose del sueño de Chikako.

* * *

Las sacerdotisas se miraron entre ellas, y luego a los soldados, y después a los miembros del servicio. Luego, todo el grupo miró hacia la residencia.

—¿Cómo pasó esto? —preguntó una de las sacerdotisas ante el espectáculo ante ellos, la casa estaba envuelta en una suerte de tela de araña y lianas enmarañadas. Extrañas criaturas pululaban en la zona como si fuera su hogar desde siempre.

—El amo Fai… no se encargó del _mushi _que trajeron los niños —suspiró una de las jóvenes del servicio.

—¿Esa cosa horrible con muchas patas y ojos? —preguntó uno de los soldados—. El general dejó en claro que no podían tenerlo en casa.

—El amo Fai dijo que lo regresaran a su hábitat, pero los niños se distrajeron en otro juego y la criatura se reprodujo —respondió otra de las cocineras.

—Cuando invadieron la cocina, Fai-sensei dijo que se encargaría pero… —añadió una de las sacerdotisas— se distrajo también, y luego el amo Suwa lo empezó a corretear…

—¿Han estado ahí dentro una semana? —preguntó otro soldado.

—Ese lugar es un desastre —se quejó otra de las sirvientas.

—Pero no podemos entrar, esas criaturas nos pueden hacer daño. No tenemos tanto poder como Fai-sensei para exorcizar a tantos…

—Si Fai-sensei hubiera hecho algo al comienzo —lloriqueó uno de los aprendices.

—Eso no es lo peor —añadió una voz atribulada—, cuando Michiko-san llegue, no quiero estar acá, los va a regañar muy pero muy feo.

—Cuando Michiko-san se molesta, a veces me olvido que son el Lord de la Destrucción y el Hechicero Demoníaco.

—Yo ni quiero estar acá cuando Michiko-san regrese…

—Yo tampoco…

El grupo, parado frente a la casa, pareció llegar a una concesión muda, y silenciosamente empezó a abandonar el lugar…

—¿Adónde creen que están escapando?

La puerta de un carruaje se abrió y sin ninguna ayuda, Michiko bajó lenta pero seguramente del vehículo. Su cabello gris perfectamente atado y sus arrugas severas hicieron que todos se encogieran de temor.

—¡Michiko-sama! —terminaron por gritar todos, haciendo una reverencia profunda al mismo tiempo.

—¡Dos semanas! ¡Los dejo solos dos semanas y terminan en esto! —exclamó la ama de llaves dando una mirada furiosa a la casa.

* * *

—Otou-kun… tengo mucha hambre —se quejó Chikako, sentándose en el suelo de la habitación. Su cabeza estaba hecha una maraña y su estómago retumbaba sin vergüenza.

—Debiste pensar en eso antes de darle las galletas a ese bicho de hace un rato —le reprendió el ninja con gesto aburrido.

—Los _mushi _se comieron toda la comida. —Amida bostezó mientras entraba a la habitación. Pequeñas criaturas de todas las formas y tamaños pululaban por el pasillo.

—Quizá sí debí hacer algo con esa criatura cuando la trajeron —rió Fai quedamente, sentado tranquilo en una esquina.

—Todo el servicio de la casa y los soldados… han abandonado el lugar —gruñó Kurogane.

—Eso está bien —añadió Fai—, podemos tomar esto como unas vacaciones de familia.

—Esto es más bien una crisis —le reprendió el ninja—, ¿qué clase de familia caza criaturas y exorciza espíritus de la naturaleza en vacaciones?

—Tu familia, Kuro-chama, tu familia —rió el mago, con demasiado buen humor.

—Oigan —interrumpió Amida—, necesito ir al baño…

Kurogane y Fai lo miraron curiosos.

—¿No estás un poco grandecito para que te bajemos los pantalones? —comentó el mago muy risueño.

—Si se trata de apuntar, es algo que se aprende con el tiempo —añadió el ninja.

—¡No voy a ir al baño solo! —se quejó el niño—. ¿Qué tal si una de esas cosas sale cuando esté… mi pequeño yo afuera? Podría mordérmelo.

—¿Tu pequeño yo es como los pequeños "yo" de otou-chan y papa-san? —preguntó muy campante Chikako.

—Algo así —sonrió Fai, nervioso—, cuando seas un poco mayor te explicaremos mejor la diferencia entre chicos y chicas, ¿sí?

—Uh… pero ya los he visto a los tres sin ropa, la única diferencia es lo que tienen en el medio de…

—¡Silencio! —gritó Kurogane, sonrojado. Había algo raro en la sola idea de que su hija averiguara esos aspectos biológicos de la vida humana, simplemente no podía aceptarlo—. ¡Vamos! —ordenó, acercándose a Amida.

—¡Cuida de que a otou-san no le muerdan…!

Fai alcanzó a taparle la boca a su alegre hija antes de que Kurogane terminara de perder la paciencia. Entonces, sintió algo curioso salir de entre los cabellos de la niña… ¿O era de sus orejas?

* * *

—¡Eso es asqueroso! —Amida comenzó a caminar con demasiado cuidado a medida que se acercaban más y más al patio, debían atravesarlo para ir a los baños pero ahora el lugar, que antes era un jardín donde se veía el cielo azul, tenía una bóveda de enredaderas y plantas que lo cubrían todo, como un techo húmedo y desagradable.

—Se nota que no han estado limpiando desde hace un buen tiempo —observó Kurogane, cortando unas lianas que colgaban desbordantes de unos árboles que recordaba no habían sembrado nunca ahí.

—¡Oh, asqueroso! —exclamó Amida cuando notó algo verdoso y pegajoso en una de sus sandalias, acto seguido, alzó el pie hacia su padre.

—¡No me acerques algo tan repulsivo! —se quejó, dando unos pasos atrás—. Anda, haz lo que tienes que hacer… —buscó el lugar más limpio que pudo encontrar—, ahí—, señaló hacia una esquina—, yo voy por acá…

—¿Por qué vas al lugar menos oscuro? —comentó Amida, desconfiado del lado que se le habían indicado.

—¡Bueno, tú, anda para allá entonces! —refunfuñó el ninja, caminando del lado opuesto. Cuando quedó frente a las rocas mohosas se dio cuenta de que no tenía muchas ganas, simplemente había preferido huir como un cobarde ante las preguntas de Chikako—. Vamos a tener que volver a jugar piedra, papel y tijera para decidir quién le contará qué a esos dos —habló entre dientes.

—Uh… otou-chan… ¿otou-chan?

—Ya te dije que si es por la puntería… —Kurogane se giró, tragándose sus palabras cuando encontró a Amida flotando en el aire. Parpadeó un par de veces y se corrigió. No estaba flotando en al aire, unas enredaderas lo tenían colgando por detrás de las orejas…

—¡Kuro-rin! —Fai apareció corriendo bastante agitado—, ¡algo le pasó a…! —se quedó cayado al ver a su otro hijo—. ¿También con Amida?

—Hay algo detrás de sus orejas —analizó Kurogane irritado—. ¡Momento! ¿Detrás de las orejas?

—Uhn… ¿No le hiciste caso a Michiko-san sobre eso de que había que limpiarse ahí todos los días? —le miró Fai curioso.

—¡Pensé que se refería a nosotros!

—¡Kuro-sama, no puedo creer que creas que yo, de entre todas las personas que conoces, dejaría un centímetro de mi piel a merced de la suciedad!

—¡Algo…algo está saliendo de tu oreja! —gritó el ninja, señalando a una suerte de liana que se deslizaba del lado derecho de la cabeza del mago.

—Uh… cierto, se acabaron los hisopos hace cinco días… —meditó Fai, mientras la liana serpenteaba a su alrededor.

—¡¿Esa es tu excusa?! —gritó el ninja, asombrado por la flora que estaba empezando a salir de su familia.

—¡Otou-chan! —Pronto, Chikako apareció volando, y si no hubiera sido por los reflejos del ninja, probablemente se hubiera estrellado contra el suelo.

—Ah, Chika, ¿te liberaste de esas plantas que salieron detrás de tus orejas? —preguntó el mago.

—Papa-san, saben horrible…

Kurogane ahogó un gruñido pero no pudo evitar darle un pequeño golpe en la cabeza a la niña: —¡Por qué has mordido esas cosas, podrían ser venenosas!

—Eres un otou-chan desalmado, dejas a tu linda niña al borden de la _starbeishion._

—¿Qué diablos, te poseyó un demonio y hablas en lenguas olvidadas?

—Kuro-sama, mejor no pienses en eso —canturreó Fai, mientras Amida seguía colgando a un lado sin mucho interés en la discusión—. -¿Por qué no mejor piensas en la forma de liberarnos antes de que tú también termines con estas cosas en tu cuerpo? Porque tu olor corporal en estos días de hacer el vago no es de flores.

El guerrero apenas y tuvo tiempo de saltar cuando más enredaderas brotaron de detrás de las orejas de su hija. Pronto, se encontró rodeado de una versión extraña de su familia. Y lo peor es que no sabía qué hacer, o al menos sabía que no era correcto blandir la espada y partirlos en pedacitos…

Cerró los ojos para pensar mejor, cuando un chirrido extraño atrajo su atención. De pronto, la maleza que cubría el cielo fue cediendo de a pocos mientras los rayos de sol y un olor penetrante se acercaba.

—¿Vinagre de arroz? ¿Sulfuro? —dijo, tratando de adivinar, mientras las plantas y criaturas extrañas empezaban a desintegrarse.

—¡Amo!

El cuarteto se erizó de pies a cabeza cuando reconoció el tono de voz.

—Me largo —dijo Kurogane, parándose seriamente y buscando alguna salida.

—¿Kuro-papi huyendo? —rió Fai, mientras las enredaderas en él y los niños eran ahora solo lianas colgando sin vida… aún de sus orejas.

—¡No importa si fueron ustedes los que trajeron a ese bicho o que cultivaron esas cosas con sus malos hábitos de higiene! —ladró Kurogane—. ¡Al que van a gritarle es a mí porque soy el señor de esta casa!

—El amo y señor.

—El todo poderoso lord.

—El guerrero demoníaco.

Los aplausos que siguieron no convencieron en nada al shinobi:

—¡No me jodan! ¡Ya aprendí que solo hacen eso para joderme la vida! ¡No me están aplaudiendo con el corazón, malditos bastardos!

—¿Qué clase de lenguaje está usando frente a su pareja y sus hijos?

Con un último chillido el techo selvático y oscuro desapareció, y finalmente el esplendoroso sol de Nihon bañó el hogar que durante tanto tiempo permaneció entre sombras.

Michiko-san apareció en toda su magnificencia portando una escoba como si se tratara de una poderosa lanza asesina. Detrás de ella, los trabajadores de la casa guardaban silencio absoluto.

—¡Amo! —dijo Michiko luego de unos segundos. Kurogane se dobló lo suficiente para quedar a la altura de los ojos de la pequeña mujer—. ¡Salga de inmediato y espere fuera mientras limpiamos la casa!

Sin chistar, el ninja empezó a caminar sin la mínima intención de mirar hacia atrás.

—Hay batallas en las que únicamente se puede sobrevivir sólo —susurró con los ojos cerrados.

—¡Amo Fai! —escuchó a Michiko, y su boca se tornó en una sonrisa malévola. Aún cuando quería voltear para ver al mago reprendido, prefirió controlarse.

—Michiko-san, ¿qué tal tu viaje? ¿Tu familia está bien, y tu nieta? —respondió el mago con cinismo.

—No me cambie el tema, amo Fai. Ahora le pido que use su magia para juntar toda la maleza hacia fuera, luego de eso irá con los niños a tomar un baño y por favor —hubo una pausa y Kurogane tuvo que tragarse su risa de triunfo—. ¿¡Que no le he dicho miles de veces que haga recordarle a los niños que siempre se limpien las orejas y las partes entre los dedos de los pies?! Es la enésima vez…

Kurogane no se sintió mal de haber perdido esa guerra y haber terminado exiliado. Después de todo, uno siempre aprendía más de las derrotas que de las victorias.


	3. Chapter 3

**La estatura de los hijos depende de un ambiente y alimentación adecuados.**

* * *

—¡Día de medición!

La voz de Fai tenía una magia particular que no tenía que ver con ser un hechicero. Se deslizaba suave entre las rendijas de las puertas del pasillo, bailaba en el suelo y cuando llegaba a los oídos de los niños explotaba haciendo que dieran un salto en sus camas.

Amida fue el primero en despertar. Sus pies, como había pasado muy a menudo esas últimas semanas, fuera del futón.

—¡Ya voy! —gritó desperezándose con flojera, se limpió los restos de baba en la comisura de sus labios y luego se levantó para volver a sentarse. Podía dormitar un poquito más en esa posición.

Chikako dio un grito luego de que la voz de su padre le hiciera zumbar los tímpanos. De un salto se puse en pie, se quitó la ropa de dormir, buscó sus ropas de shinobi en entrenamiento, se colocó sus sandalias y en cinco minutos ya estaba caminando por el pasillo directo a la pequeña habitación en la parte trasera de la casa donde su padre tenía lo que llamaba "laboratorio".

—¡Buenos días! —entró la niña sin llamar a la puerta.

Apoyado contra una de las mesas que daban a la ventana del jardín trasero, Kurogane gruñó algo sobre "lo difícil que era meterle los modales a esa niña en la cabeza". Fai, como siempre, sonrió y abrió los brazos, en donde Chikako se hundió con algo de violencia.

—Los monos no saben medir su propia fuerza —dijo mordaz Kurogane, al notar la ligera falta de aire del mago cuando la pequeña chocó su cabeza contra su pecho.

—¡No soy un mono! —gritó la niña, aún atrapada en el abrazo del rubio.

—Ah…Chika-chan, eso no es cierto. —Fai le miró con rostro sereno.

—¿Ah? ¿En serio, papa-san? —Chikako abrió sus crédulos y enormes rojos ojos, característica de los pocos sobrevivientes del clan Suwa, y que ahora contaban con menos de la mitad de sus descendientes vivos.

—¿No ves a ese enorme mono ahí apoyado? —La boca de Fai se tornó en una sonrisa maliciosa—. Tú eres una adorable y pequeña monita y ese de ahí es un mono tosco y gruñón. Todo es "herencia".

Kurogane se dobló para poder tener la mirada a nivel del mago, sus brazos colgando y el gesto fruncido de molestia:

—¡A quién estás llamando mono!

Liberando a Chika de su abrazo, le dio un empujoncito hacia su otro padre. La niña levantó los brazos y moviéndolos como un pulpo llegó entre saltos hacia el ninja y se colgó de su cuello en un poderoso abrazo.

—Ah, algo de vida salvaje, pensé que eso solo se veía en la ceja del bosque. —Amida entró mascullando mientras estiraba los músculos de sus brazos.

—Son dos animalitos adorables —canturreó Fai, viendo pelear a su hija y Kurogane le sorprendía lo fuerte que se hacía cada día Chikako. Lo notaba porque con el pasar del tiempo el shinobi se restringía menos a la hora de jugar violentamente con ella. Incluso si no tenía sangre del ninja o suya, probablemente había algo en general en el clan Suwa que hacía que se diferenciaran del resto. Los había conocido después de todo, un grupo espartano por fuera y gentil por dentro.

—Aquí, toma, pan al vapor. —El niño rubio extendió la golosina y de inmediato Chikako se soltó de Kurogane. Se paró seria unos segundos, analizó el ambiente y empezó a caminar lentamente.

—¡Esto no es como alimentar animales! —se quejó Kurogane, pero lamentablemente había perdido a la niña que ya había llegado hasta su hermano, tomado el pan y lo comía muy campante.

—Ya, ya, Kuro-rin, también tengo algo para ti si te portas bien —rió Fai, haciendo caso omiso de las amenazas del otro mientras caminaba hacia una de las esquinas del lugar—. ¿Quién va primero?

—¡Mídeme a mí! —exclamó Chikako corriendo con energía. Parado en el mismo lugar desde que entró, Amida miró al par con la emoción de un pez.

—Quieta, quieta —dijo Fai, mientras la niña se mantenía erguida pero muy curiosa. Finalmente, el mago hizo una marca con tiza luego de aplanar los cabellos—. Bien, puedes moverte.

La pequeña dio un salto hacia adelante y miró expectante:

—¿Cuánto, cuánto? ¡Papa-san, apúrate!

—Tranquila, Chika-chan —dijo Fai, mientras terminaba de calcular la medida—. Bien —añadió, irguiéndose todo lo que era—. Chikako, has crecido un centímetro. ¡Felicidades, mides ahora un metro treinta y seis!

—¡Genial! —La niña alzó los puños en señal de victoria—. ¡Solo sesenta y cuatro centímetros más para ser tan alta como _Otou-chama_!

—Chika-kun… no creo que funcione así en las niñas —comentó Fai algo nervioso—, en todo caso… ¡Amida! —miró al muchacho rubio—, ¡tu turno!

El niño se acercó cansinamente, se irguió y permaneció inmóvil como le ordenó su padre.

—¡Excelente, mides un metro sesenta y seis! ¡Y eso que tienes solo doce años! —aplaudió Fai.

—No puede ser —fue la respuesta curiosa que dio el chiquillo.

—¡¿Cómo puedes responder con tal falta de entusiasmo?! —le reprendió Chikako—. ¡Eso te pone a menos distancia que yo para ser tan alto como nuestros padres!

—¡Pero no quiero ser tan alto! —se quejó su hermano—, ya de por sí tengo problemas con el color de mi pelo y ojos… si fuera tan grande simplemente sería demasiado llamativo…

—¡Eso es tonto! ¡Ser alto es lo mejor del mundo! —insistió Chikako—. ¡Te imaginas lo imponente que te verías! ¡Y podrías incluso pisar a tus enemigos o cogerlos con las manos…como _Otou-chan_!

—¡Para de una vez, no soy una especie de gigante! —le recriminó Kurogane sonrojado.

—¿No lo eres? —le miró Amida con un dejo de graciosa incredulidad, imitado por Chikako.

El exasperado ninja volvió a responder:

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Solo… solo soy un poco más alto…!

—Anormalmente alto. —Fai no estaba ahí para apoyarlo en las buenas y en las malas al parecer—. Kuro-sama, mides dos metros y algo más, ¿cómo puede ser eso normal? No he visto a nadie más alto que tú, ni siquiera en el castillo de Amaterasu o en alguno de los mundos que visitamos.

—¡Entonces otou-chan sí es un gigante! —exclamó emocionada Chikako. Sus pequeños ojos sonreían ilusionada con quién sabe qué clase de fantasías.

—¡No puede ser! —se quejó Amida—. ¡No quiero crecer así, sería vergonzoso! ¡Si tengo que elegir aceptaría llegar a tu altura, papa-san!

—Ah… eso —dijo Fai pensativo—, como sacaste de mi lado la magia y el color de piel, cabello y ojos… en cambio tienes la contextura y los ojos de tu padre… en realidad creo…

—¡Me niego! —Amida se acurrucó en un rincón deprimido—. ¡Si tengo que ser tan alto… tendré que pintarme el cabello y los ojos!

—Vamos, vamos, solo tienes doce años, espera a que alcances la pubertad y notarás que la gente te trata distinto… En especial las chicas —le palmeó Fai en la espalda, en un vago intento por animarlo.

El silencio de fondo hizo que Kurogane y el mago giraran sus cabezas hacia su hija, de pronto la niña había permanecido demasiado tiempo callada, lo cual era bastante anormal para su actitud. La encontraron cruzada de brazos en una extraña actitud de reflexión.

—¿Es un chiste o algo así? —estalló—. ¡Yo quiero ser más alta y él quiere ser más bajo! ¿Porqué ambos queremos lo que no podemos tener? ¡Todo sería más fácil si pudiéramos encontrar una forma en invertir nuestros destinos! ¡Que yo crezca más y él menos!

—Estabas a un punto de sonar sabia —suspiró Kurogane resignado.

—Quizá lo mejor sería que ambos se aceptaran como son, Chika-kun —añadió Fai.

Sin embargo, la niña no pareció dar su puño a torcer:

—En orden de convertirme en la shinobi más poderosa del reino, debo crecer tan alta como _otou-chan_.

—¿Cómo diablos dedujiste eso? —le criticó Kurogane—, la altura no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con ser o no un buen shinobi.

—Exacto. —Fai se acercó a Kurogane y colocó una de sus manos en su hombro, luego se inclinó sobre la punta de sus pies todo lo que pudo para colocar su otra mano sobre la cabeza del bastante enojado ninja—. Como te darás cuenta, hacer que este pedazo de shinobi "se desvanezca en la oscuridad o se deslice con la calma de una serpiente" no es nada fácil, Chika-kun. Kuro-sama no puede fusionarse con el medio, por general tiene que mimetizarse en forma de un enorme árbol o una gigantesca piedra…

—¡Hey! ¿Qué mierda se supone que pretendes con todo esto? —amenazó Kurogane con cara de muy pocos amigos.

—Silencio, Kuro-rin, estoy tratando de ser un padre positivo para nuestros niños —le susurró Fai, con una ceja enarcada—, hay momentos en la vida de los padres en que deben sacrificarse por el bienestar de sus bien amados retoños.

—¡El único que se sacrifica, o básicamente SIEMPRE es sacrificado acá, soy yo! —gruñó el ninja, mostrándole los caninos, bastante más desarrollados que el promedio.

—¿Qué andas diciendo, Kuro-wanwan? Si te portas bien te permitiré un "número 9" esta noche. —Fai le colocó un dedo en la boca.

Kurogane se quedó de pronto muy quieto:

—Cuatro en este mes —regateó.

—Tres —repuso Fai—, recuerda que luego me quedan marcas y no puedo andar por ahí dando que imaginar…

—Trato —asintió el ninja, y mirando nuevamente a la niña habló—: Si realmente quieres ser un ninja —dijo imponente— debes concentrarte en entrenar tu cuerpo y mente con entereza, solo los débiles de espíritu se dejarían distraer de sus objetivos reales.

Chikako frunció el seño molesta, como si hubiera sido insultada:

—¡Yo no soy débil! —dijo con decisión—. ¡Y nunca querré ser como un gorila enorme como tú! —gritó, para luego salir corriendo decidida—. ¡Íré a correr para ser más rápida si es que no puedo ser tan grande!

Fai sonrió satisfecho, su hija siempre era así de energética y positiva si se le daba el correcto empuje.

—Ah, realmente has sido un grandioso padre, Kuro-papa…3empezó a decir, cuando notó al ninja parado en el mismo rincón que Amda, ambos compartiendo un aura de decadencia.

—… no soy un gorila enorme… —balbuceó, tratando de ocultar su rostro traumatizado por el mote de su hija en una mala mueca de furia.

—… no quiero ser tan grande como _otou-gorila…_—añadió Amida con la misma actitud.

Fai, como pocas veces pasaba en su vida, realmente no supo que decir:

—… yo… ¿quisiera ser tan alto?... —Las miradas de miseria asesina que le mandaron los dos hombres le hicieron sudar nervioso (algo que tampoco solía pasar a menudo).

Soltó un suspiro resignado, ahora tendría que pedirle a Michiko que cambiara el almuerzo a los bollos rellenos de camarones que tanto le gustaban a Amida, y probablemente tendría que aumentar a seis los "número 9" para Kurogane.

Irónicamente, a diferencia de Chikako, los otros dos hombres de la casa eran almas muy sensitivas.


	4. Chapter 4

**Los padres deben responder a las dudas de sus hijos con información acorde a sus edades.**

* * *

Chika apareció con sus enseres de baño y la toalla atada a su cintura. Kurogane la vio de reojo y continuó lavando meticulosamente los cabellos de Amida, que habían terminado llenos de hollín y melcocha luego de un mal intento de robar comida de la cocina con magia.

—Apenas tiene diez años, no es como si estuviera haciendo un desnudo frontal, Kuro-sama — comentó Fai con tranquilidad, consciente de la pequeña duda del ninja.

—Aah… —gruñó el moreno como única respuesta.

—¿A qué edad le empiezan a crecer esas cosas a las niñas entonces? —preguntó Amida bruscamente, lanzó un chillido de dolor cuando su padre le jaló los cabellos.

—¡Habla con propiedad!

Fai rió:

—Esas "cosas" se llaman senos, Amida, y en promedio las niñas, como los niños, se desarrollan a partir de los doce años.

—¿A mí también me saldrán…?

Chika vio desaparecer a su hermano bajo el agua y a Kurogane mantener sus brazos hundidos por varios segundos.

—Lo vas a ahogar, Kuro-rin —dijo Fai, mientras ayudaba a Chika a meterse al agua.

Finalmente, Amida escapó del agarre del guerrero y saltó hacia la superficie entre bocanadas grandes de agua:

—¡¿Querías matarme?!

—¡Te estoy educando! 3gruñó Kurogane, con una sonrisa temeraria—. Sabes bien que a los hombres no les salen!

—¡Era solo una broma, no tienes absolutamente nada de sentido del humor! —se defendió Amida, sonrojado por la falta de aire y el vapor de las aguas termales.

—¿Papa-san? —llamó Chika, dejando que su padre empezara a limpiarle los cabellos.

—¿Sí, Chikako? —inquirió Fai, relajado; era difícil buscar tiempo familiar cuando entraban en otoño, había que ocuparse de las reservas, de las barreras y de los oni que irrumpían en la frontera.

—¿Por qué él no tiene un ombligo? —dijo, señalando con el dedo a su hermano.

Kurogane, Fai y Amida se quedaron callados, intercambiaron miradas unos segundos y luego se calmaron.

—Eso… —suspiró Fai, controlando su respiración, pensando de paso cómo ser honesto sin dar demasiados detalles. Chikako aún era muy pequeña para entender las circunstancias en las que ambos se habían convertido en parte de la familia—. ¿Te has bañado otras veces con tus amigos en el río? —La niña asintió en silencio—. Y seguro notaste que todos tienen ombligos, ¿cierto? —La niña volvió a asentir—. Verás, en este mundo, para hacer bebés, el hombre debe colocar media semilla que tiene en su cuerpo en el vientre de la mujer, que tiene otra media semilla; si las dos mitades logran unirse, entonces se produce un bebé, que va creciendo lentamente dentro del cuerpo de la mujer. Como el bebé es muy pequeñito y débil para alimentarse, hay una pequeña… conexión, como una manguera o cordón, que sale de su ombligo que lo une a la mamá, quien es la que alimenta y mantiene sano al bebé por medio de esa unión. Cuando han pasado nueve meses, el bebé ya está listo para ver el mundo y sale del interior de su madre, aún unido por ese cordón, que es cortado y de ahí se forma el ombligo.

Hubo un silencio general por varios minutos, mientras Fai terminaba de enjuagar el cabello de Chikako. Luego de eso, sin esperar por una nueva pregunta, el mago continuó:

—Sin embargo, como bien sabes, tu padre y yo hemos visitado otros mundos…otras dimensiones, en donde los bebés se hacen de otra forma. —En ese punto, Kurogane y Fai miraron de reojo a Amida, que se mantenía muy quieto en su lugar, observando la reacción de Chikako—. Hay un mundo en donde, cuando una pareja que se ama mucho desea un bebé, coloca una ofrenda en la rama de un árbol divino llamado Riboku. Oran ante ese árbol y si el deseo de la pareja es mutuo y honesto, crece un pequeño fruto. Luego de nueve meses, el fruto, que es muy grande, cae, y de ahí sale un bebé, hijo de sangre de la pareja.

Chikako abrió los ojos luego de que su padre le limpiara el resto de agua en el rostro y miró detenidamente a cada miembro de su familia:

—¿Amida es una manzana?

Fai soltó una carcajada, Kurogane enmarcó una mueca burlona y Amida se relajó.

—Es un niño como todos, solo que no tiene ombligo, porque los bebés que nacen de ese tipo de árbol divino no necesitan un cordón para alimentarse.

—Uhn —asintió Chikako, mirando su propio ombligo. Luego se volteó para mirar de frente a Fai, bajó sus ojos hasta la altura del ombligo de este y luego se cercioró con Kurogane—. Uh… —volvió a asentir, mientras se impulsaba para nadar en la parte más honda y chapotear a su antojo—, bueno —dijo luego de unos segundos, dándose por satisfecha, aparentemente.

—Demasiado tranquila —susurró Amida; sus padres asintieron esperando alguna nueva reacción.

La cual vino finalmente.

—¡Las chicas no tienen salchichitas ahí abajo! —exclamó Chikako, señalando de nuevo a sus dos padres—. ¿Cómo es que me sacaron del interior de quién?

—Saliste de una mujer, tonta —comentó Amida, entornando los ojos.

Fai y Kurogane se preocuparon por lo que podría devenir en ese momento.

—¡Ah! ¡Felizmente! -dijo Chikako con honestidad.

—¿Por qué tan aliviada? —preguntó un Fai curioso.

—Yo he visto a Reiko-san con un bebé dentro —respondió. El trío recordó a la asistenta de Michiko, que dio a luz hace dos años—. Su panza era muy pero muy grande, y algo terrorífico pateaba en su interior… Al principio pensé que era un monstruo, pero dijeron que era un bebé… no estaba muy convencida, pero luego, cuando lo sacaron… pues era eso, un bebé… aunque no deja de ser aterrador. —Chikako se quedó mirando fijo a Kurogane y a Fai, al punto de que ambos se sintieron incómodamente desvestidos con la mirada.

—¿Qué? —masculló Kurogane.

—Las tetas de Reiko-san eran enormes en esa época, y le salía un líquido raro que el bebé tomaba —dijo Chikako con pánico—, solo pensar que alguno de ustedes pasó por eso… —La piel de gallina invadió su cuerpo y sus cabellos se erizaron.

Y de pronto, pasó lo mismo con los otros tres.

—Acabas de colocar el milagro de la vida al mismo nivel que un cuento de terror —bromeó Fai nervioso, agradeciendo internamente que, de hecho, los hombres no pudieran salir embarazados.

—Por eso es que es un alivio saber que salí de una mujer —asintió Chikako, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—, hubiera sido asqueroso imaginarlos a ustedes con las tetas grandes y algo pateando en sus panzas hinchadas.

—¿Ah? Pero si tu eres una chica —siseó Amida, con sus ojos de pescado burlones—. Tú no tienes esa dichosa salchichita, ¿no?

—¡Claro que no la tengo! Eso sería asqueroso —refutó Chika—. Yo soy una niña y me convertiré en una mujer —añadió con orgullo.

—¿Incluso si tienes que pasar por esas cosas horrorosas que describiste? —siguió molestando su hermano.

—Sí —asintió—, yo soy una mujer valiente, puedo soportar eso si es necesario. En cambio, ustedes son hombres, no creo que tengan el valor para lidiar con algo así. —Había un dejo de arrogancia feminista en la niña que ninguno de los tres esperaba.

—¡Ja! —Amida se cruzó de brazos, su rostro en una mueca burlona con gran resemblanza a Kurogane.— ¡Espera a que te enteres cómo sacan a los bebés de dentro de us…!

Un balde de madera se estrelló contra su cabeza, y el niño cayó pesadamente al agua.

—¡Papa-san! ¡Qué buena puntería! —aplaudió Chika a Fai.

—Sácame de una duda —comentó Kurogane, mientras se acercaba al inconsciente niño para ponerlo boca arriba y evitar que se ahogara—. ¿Cómo es que uno va a saber cuándo explicar qué a los niños? ¿La próxima vez que pregunten por el vello en otras partes del cuerpo, si los ahorcas es que debemos ser metafóricos?

Fai lo miró mordaz y amenazante, y Kurogane supuso que sería uno de esos casos de pareja en que simplemente tendría que aprender a leerle la mente al mago antes de decir lo que no debería, para evitar un balde en la cara.


	5. Chapter 5

**Los niños son criaturas inteligentes y perfectamente capaces de captar situaciones complejas.**

* * *

Un día, poco tiempo después de mi cumpleaños número once, vino una mujer a casa. Ella tenía los cabellos negros y los ojos rojos como otou-chama y como yo.

He escuchado muchas veces que otou-chama tiene más familia, ellos viven en las zonas de las montañas y ya no son muchos. Entonces, pensé que quizá ella era una de esos familiares lejanos, y, por tanto, familia también.

Papa-san estaba muy extraño aquel día. Sus abrazos y besos eran temblorosos: hasta diría, era como si transmitieron su miedo a algo. Pero sé que mi papa-san es tan valiente y fuerte como mi otou-chan, ¡no le tiene miedo a nada!

Cuando esa mujer apareció, en el portón de la casa, papa-san fue a recibirla conmigo, sujetando mi mano con fuerza, y la recibió con una sonrisa muy rara, no era la sonrisa que siempre nos da a nosotros. Luego caminamos hasta una sala al fondo de casa, y nos dejó, a mí y a esa mujer, a solas en esa habitación.

No soy buena con las mujeres. Amida y otou-chan se burlan de mí por decirlo, pero es cierto. Incluso si también soy una niña, comprender a otras es difícil. Pero la mujer parecía muy amable, me miraba y sonreía mucho, muchísimo. Cuando le pregunté si tenía algún moco en la cara y eso le parecía gracioso, casi se pone a llorar.

No me gusta hacer llorar a la gente. Prefiero que rían conmigo. Le mostré mis habilidades para hacerla sonreír otra vez; me paré de manos, hice piruetas y logré distraerla. Cuando estaba riendo de nuevo, otou-chan entró a dejarnos té y dango; eso tampoco era normal, otou-chan no es del tipo de persona que trae bocadillos a su hija y una extraña; pero me encanta el dango, y habían muchas porciones, además, la mujer comía tan poco; eso fue genial porque casi todo fue para mí.

Luego de un rato en silencio, sobre todo porque yo comía, ella se ofreció a contarme un cuento para pasar el tiempo. Me encantan los cuentos, sobre todo los que narran papa-san y otou-chan sobre su viaje a otros mundos.

Ella empezó así.

_Al pie de las Montañas de las Golondrinas vive el primo segundo del guerrero Acero Negro. Kakyo es el nombre de ese primo, y por medio de una alianza, él y Acero Negro siempre cuidaron ese lado de las fronteras de Nihon._

_Sin embargo, cuando Acero Negro y su esposa, la sacerdotisa de la provincia, fueron asesinados en oscuras circunstancias, y su hijo pequeño fue llevado bajo la protección del Imperio, los demonios invadieron con fuerza las fronteras. _

_En lucha contra estas criaturas más de la mitad del clan de las Montañas de las Golondrinas fue asesinado. Los poco sobrevivientes, aún cuando estaban diezmados en número y fuerza, se negaron a abandonar sus tierras. Soportaron con dientes y uñas, e incluso espadas de madera, protegiendo lo que podían proteger. _

_Entonces, el hijo único de Acero Negro regresó hecho un hombre fuerte y sabio, acompañado por el temido Sacerdote Blanco. El orden fue restablecido de nuevo. _

_Pero el clan de Kakyo se negó gentilmente a las ofertas del nuevo Acero Negro de unírsele en sus tierras, y se mantuvieron cuidando las montañas de las fronteras, como siempre lo habían hecho, pero esta vez con ayuda del Imperio recuperado._

_La segunda hija de los descendientes de Kakyo nació en una época de paz. Era una muchacha bella, libre y fuerte como cualquiera del clan. Sin embargo, sin importar la fuerza de los miembros del clan de Acero Negro, sus corazones tienen una peculiaridad: una vez que son domados, son leales para siempre a sus nuevos dueños._

_Un día, luego del cumpleaños número trece de la segunda hija, un _sanzo_ vino cruzando las montañas trayendo sabiduría del otro reino, del imperio de Quin. El clan de Kakyo lo trató con el respeto que merece alguien con una investidura religiosa._

_Pero el _sanzo_ no fue recíproco. Y en lugar de dar las gracias y dejar una pequeña ofrenda por la hospitalidad ofrecida, se robó el corazón de la segunda hija y se la llevó a tierras extranjeras._

_El clan trató de recuperar a la segunda hija con desesperación, pero cruzar la frontera persiguiendo un _sanzo_ podía significar serias afrentas políticas. Muchos meses después, aceptaron que no era algo que estuviera al alcance de sus manos y por ello pidieron la ayuda del nuevo Acero Negro y el Sacerdote Blanco._

_Debido a que se trataba de un asunto familiar, y una pariente había sido secuestrada sin conocimiento de los padres y hermanos, Acero Negro y el Sacerdote Blanco tomaron cartas en el asunto personalmente. Nadie más que ellos dos cruzaron la frontera a Quin en busca del _sanzo_ y la segunda hija._

_Mientras los dos guerreros empezaron una incansable búsqueda, la segunda hija había empezado un largo periodo de espera. El _sanzo_ la había dejado en una villa perdida en medio de un bosque de la frontera, prometiéndole regresar mucho antes de que la criatura que crecía lentamente en su vientre naciera._

_Pero la segunda hija esperó y esperó, pidiéndole al pequeño bebé en su interior que se calmara, que no tratara de venir al mundo tan rápido, que esperara a su padre. El bebé fue obediente, sin embargo, el ciclo natural no lo fue. Y cuando este ciclo natural de la vida se cumplió, ni el bebé ni la segunda hija pudieron hacer nada._

_En una noche tormentosa, con un aguacero arrasando los brotes tiernos de la época de cosecha, vino al mundo el bebé: una niña sana que no había sacado absolutamente nada de su padre, el _sanzo, _ y sí mucho de su madre y del clan._

_En el pueblo donde la segunda hija había quedado esperando, la intensa lluvia amenazó con destruir todos los sembríos. Aterrados por una época de hambruna, los habitantes pensaron que el cielo los castigaba por algo. La partera confesó entonces que el hijo de la muchacha que vivía en el templo había sido engendrado por el _sanzo_. El pueblo supo que el bebé había provocado la ira de los dioses, era un niño del tabú._

_La segunda hija, que había escuchado la conversación, no tuvo otra opción más que escapar. Debilitada por el parto y su propia juventud, tomó al bebé en brazos y corrió hacia el bosque, bajo la lluvia inclemente. Sin embargo, no pudo hacer nada contra una horda de hombres y mujeres desesperados y asustados. Luego de horas de persecución, la segunda hija fue capturada. Mientras que decidieron matarla a palos, optaron por hundir al bebé en el río, como una forma de calmar a las deidades de las aguas._

_La segunda hija luchó por varios minutos, soportando los golpes en su cuerpo, incluso los huesos rompiéndose en su interior, pero cuando el bebé dejó de llorar y lo soltaron en el agua y lo vio reaparecer flotando, abandonó toda esperanza. Ella aceptó en ese momento que su hijo había muerto y se dejó ir a su suerte._

_Cerró los ojos para esperar el golpe de gracia, encomendándose a los dioses y pidiendo perdón a su familia._

_Pero el golpe nunca llegó._

_Cuando abrió los ojos, un viento poderoso invadió todo el lugar, los árboles gemían, el agua gritaba, los pobladores salieron volando por la fuerza del viento y los que no, corrieron aterrados. _

_La segunda hija se preguntó porqué no pasó lo mismo con ella, y notó que estaba siendo sostenida por un enorme hombre con el mismo color de sus ojos._

_Cuando los atacantes desaparecieron, fue abandonada en el suelo y desde ahí pudo ver a Acero Negro correr hacia el río y sacar al pequeño bulto que flotaba en el agua. Ella gritó que no se esforzara, porque estaba muerto, pereció ahogado por la furia del hombre y la desgracia del amor de una mujer._

_Pero Acero Negro no la escuchó, y tampoco el segundo hombre que recién notó estaba ahí. Vestía de blanco y era un extranjero. Había escuchado mucho de él, pero también insistió, ni siquiera el gran Sacerdote Blanco podía devolver a un muerto a la vida._

_O al menos eso pensó la segunda hija. _

_Observó a los dos hombres trabajar esmeradamente en el pequeño y delicado recién nacido. Pero entonces, cuando ella iba a volver a insistir que olvidaran eso y le permitieran sostener por última vez a su hijo muerto, se escuchó un llanto._

_Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, la segunda hija se acercó a los dos hombres incrédula. El Sacerdote Blanco la miró con tanta piedad que ella sintió como si le traspasara el corazón, Acero Negro le tendió al bebé. Pero cuando ella vio a la niña, y luego a los dos hombres, tuvo una extraña sensación._

_"Ese ya no es mi bebé", dijo ella, arrodillándose temblorosa, haciendo oídos sordos a las palabras del Sacerdote Blanco que la animaban a tomar a la bebé en sus brazos y la reconociera como suya. "Mi hija pereció ahogada en ese río, ese bebé no es mío ya", insistió la segunda hija, mientras el llanto de la bebé rompía el sonido del aguacero cayendo. _

_El Sacerdote Blanco y Acero Negro fueron muy pacientes con la segunda hija, Acero Negro la cargó en sus hombros, mientras que el Sacerdote Blanco tomó a la bebé en brazos, y las llevaron hasta las Montañas de las Golondrinas._

_El rumor de que un bebé del tabú había sido conservado con vida se esparció rápidamente por los pueblos y ciudades. Acero Negro y el Sacerdote Blanco recibieron aquellas noticias junto con una carta del clan un mes después del rescate. Cuando fueron a las Montañas de las Golondrinas, la líder del clan les mostró a la bebé, pequeña y mal alimentada pues la segunda hija no tenía leche que ofrecerle._

_El Sacerdote Blanco, que además tenía fama de ser un alquimista, logró alimentarla con unas extrañas mezclas de leche de bestias y hierbas medicinales. Cuando la bebé no comía, Acero Negro la sostenía en sus enormes brazos que la hacían desaparecer ante la vista de los demás._

_Los cazadores del tabú habían empezado la búsqueda del bebé marcado, esa era la noticia que había recibido Acero Negro. Los descendientes de Kakyo no podían garantizarle una vida sana a la niña, y su propia madre era incapaz de darle los sustentos básicos. _

_Fue ella misma, la segunda hija, quien se acercó a Acero Negro y el Sacerdote Blanco. Sus ojos rojos no lloraban, porque no era propio del clan hacerlo por gusto._

_Ella les dijo que tenía dos opciones: tomar a la bebé consigo y huir permanentemente, o entregarla a quienes le dieron la vida esa segunda vez en el río, los únicos que no abandonaron la esperanza incluso cuando el instinto de una madre lo hizo._

_Acero Negro conocía bien el instinto de su clan. Si era necesario, la segunda hija podría huir por el resto de su vida. Pero él, como el Sacerdote Blanco, no podían aceptar que la pequeña bebé que rescataron en el río y ahora reposaba entre ellos, tuviera un destino incierto por culpa de un mito. _

_Entonces lo decidieron, y en una ceremonia privada al pie del Monte de la Golondrina Negra, la bebé se convirtió en la hija de Acero Negro y el Sacerdote Blanco._

_La segunda hija hizo un único pedido a los nuevos padres, y fue que criaran a la niña de modo que se convirtiera en una persona fuerte de corazón._

* * *

Incluso cuando me quedé muy quieta y callada no salieron nuevas palabras de la mujer. Sentía que el cuento estaba inacabado y se lo dije, quería saber qué había pasado con la niña, si había logrado convertirse en lo que la segunda hija quería y si esta última era feliz o no.

Ella se acercó a mí, tomó mi rostro con sus dos manos y me miró largamente. Estaba nerviosa.

—¿Cómo terminaba… el cuento? —insistí. Odio que me dejen en la nada.

Ella me soltó y sonrió suavemente:

—La bebé se convirtió en una muchachita muy valiente y decidida.

Le pregunté por la segunda hija con insistencia. Porque la bebé seguramente había tenido una vida muy interesante con dos tipos tan fuertes por padres.

—Ella está muy feliz; y la segunda hija no deja pasar un día sin que piense que fue la mejor decisión que pudo haber tomado.

Fue bueno saber eso, que la segunda hija era una persona de temperamento firme y que no se arrepentía de nada. Digna de admirar, podría decir.

Habíamos estado demasiado tiempo ahí, sentadas hablando. Me sentía como las chicas del Templo, que les encanta no hacer nada. Por eso la tomé de la mano y la saqué de la habitación para que papa-san, otou-chan y Amida la conocieran. No iban a pasarse haciendo el vago mientras una señorita tan gentil como ella venía a hacer una visita.

Mi madre era muy joven cuando me tuvo, y no puedo imaginar la locura de tener un hijo a los catorce años. Además, su corazón fue roto por culpa de ese _sanzo_. No creo que uno deba ser llamado padre o madre solo porque puede hacer un niño. Son las decisiones que tomas por el bien de otra vida, incluso si tú misma te lastimas en el proceso, lo que te convierte en su papá o en su mamá para siempre; incluso si no puedes estar cerca de tus hijos, o si no compartes su misma sangre.


	6. Chapter 6

**Las vicisitudes de la paternidad deben ser compartidas abiertamente con los hijos.**

* * *

Las láminas gigantes del portón de la casa Suwa rechinaron. Pero incluso desde antes de este acto, Fai pudo sentir la cercanía del shinobi volviendo a casa. El olor a sangre, sudor y tierra que portaban los guerreros, y sobre todo el líder, había viajado en el aire hasta la minimalista habitación de oración del mago convertido en Sacerdote y danzado alrededor para comunicarle el arribo.

Los pasos brutos y excitados luego de batallar por días en las fronteras, los corazones de todos esos guerreros latiendo acelerados ante la expectación de ser recibidos por sus familias, sus mujeres, sus hombres, alcohol en vasos decentes y comida caliente hecha con tranquilidad; se podían escuchar a la distancia y todos los que esperaban se pusieron alertas.

Fai tuvo tiempo suficiente de terminar sus oraciones, levantarse, permitir que las asistentas le retiren el traje ceremonial y caminar sosegadamente hacia la entrada y ver las grandes puertas abrirse.

De impecable color blanco y dorado, con los ojos azules de un día de primavera, recibió a los guerreros exhaustos pero satisfechos que olvidaban, al verlo, que estaba anocheciendo ya en Suwa. Entre ellos se ordenaron, colocándose a un lado cada uno, abriendo una fila doble para dejar pasar al general.

Kurogane atravesó el camino fabricado por el respeto de sus hombres, hasta donde le esperaba a quien estuvo extrañando ese tiempo fuera de casa. Antes de acercarse más a él, dispersó a sus guerreros, los sirvientes y las cocineras ya habían dispuesto comida y baños para ellos que en una venia en conjunto se retiraron.

Pero no a tiempo para obviar al general capturando en sus brazos inyectados aún en adrenalina, al sacerdote que enredaba sus brazos en el cuello firme y raspado, manchado aún, con un fuerte olor a campo de batalla. Tampoco se perdieron el beso furioso entre esos dos hombres, pero por respeto a la investidura de los protectores de Suwa es que decidieron darles la privacidad que merecían.

* * *

—Kuro-sama… —susurró Fai en tono cansino, con medio cuerpo apoyado sobre el pecho desnudo del guerrero.

—Ah… —alcanzó a responder, con el ánimo de un cachorro hiperactivo al que habían mimado lo suficiente para dejarlo medio aletargado.

—Hoy vino una nueva asistenta —dijo somnoliento Fai, haciendo círculos con una de sus manos sobre los pectorales del shinobi.

Este se acomodó mejor apoyando su cabeza contra sus brazos cruzados detrás de esta.

—¿Alguien le avisó?

—No sería divertido si fuera así ¿no? —rió Fai ladinamente.

Los dos quedaron en una calma suave, sus respiraciones entrelazadas como sus cuerpos compartiendo el calor contra la noche fresca.

* * *

Akiko era nueva en la casa Suwa. Había sido aceptada como ayudante del cocinero principal por recomendación de la venerada (y temida) Michiko. La fama de Lord de la Destrucción y el Hechicero Demoníaco al principio le había asustado, pero la paga y el entrenamiento como cocinera de alta categoría habían podido más que su instinto de preservación.

Con todo, estaba dispuesta a escapar si las cosas se ponían peligrosas. Esos dos hombres tenían una fama terrible, y los habitantes de Nihon no les tenían miedo solo porque sabían que estaban bajo su protección, pero de todos modos había que andar con cuidado. Había rumores de que trabajar para ellos era como servir al mismo Maou Heika.

—Aunque… parece ser que no es tan malo —dijo para sí misma mientras caminaba bajo esa noche de luna llena por el jardín trasero de la enorme casa. Su corazón se detuvo casi al instante, cuando vio un cuerpo tendido en medio del camino—. ¿Alguien… perdió el conocimiento? —balbuceó temerosa. Tragó duro y decidió acercarse a ver. Pero su cuerpo se paralizó— … es… muy… pálido… sus cabellos… blancos… y…

—Daaangoooo —la criatura fantasmal se levantó sin aviso, acercándose a ella con unos ojos de _kappa_ aterradores.

Akiko se sintió paralizada. Era cierto entonces, el Lord de la Destrucción era en realidad el rey de los mazokus y otros monstruos que pululaban por toda la casa dispuestos a devorar las almas de las doncellas inocentes…

—¡Amida-_dono_! —escuchó Akiko detrás de ella, y se hubiera desmayado del susto si es que la anciana que había gritado esas palabras no la hubiera amenazado—. ¡No te atrevas a desmayarte, tú!

—¡Michiko-san! —sonrió el supuesto fantasma, que ahora a Akiko le pareció más un adolescente demasiado alto, con cabello, piel y ojos muy raros—. ¡Tengo hambre!

—¿Es…es humano? —preguntó a la ama de llaves.

—Sí, sus padres lo aseguran —asintió esta.

—Pero… ¿acaso está enfermo? Lo encontré tirado en el suelo. —Akiko señaló el lugar donde el muchacho había estado.

—Ah, eso —gruñó Michiko—. Amida-_dono,_ ¿qué le he dicho de elegir cualquier sitio para ponerse a dormir?

—¡DORMIR! —exclamó Akiko.

—Lo siento, muchacha, pero es un hábito de Amida-_dono_ tirarse en el primer lugar que encuentra.

—Lo siento —dijo el muchacho, se encorvó un poco, con una mano en sus cabellos; sus desapasionados ojos de pescado miraron una vez a Akiko y luego volvieron a la anciana—. Michiko-san, tengo hambre.

La anciana ignoró aquella súplica desapasionada.

—No te preocupes, suele pasarle a todos los nuevos que vienen a trabajar a la casa. —Michiko le regaló una mirada de lástima a Akiko—. Tarde o temprano se encuentran como el joven amo tirado, si es de noche creen que es un fantasma, si es de día gritan pensando que está muerto.

La jovencita no supo si había tenido suerte de haberse ganado la versión nocturna del joven señor de la casa.

—Michi-chan… —insistió el chiquillo lánguido con las cejas alzadas.

—Amida-_dono_, Suwa_-dono_ ha regresado —replicó con el seño fruncido. Akiko supo bien que el apodo nunca podría ser dicho por alguien más que ese muchacho despistado.

—¡Ah! ¡Otou-chan vino ya! —de pronto, la mirada indiferente y aburrida del adolescente se transformó en una sonrisa emocionada—. ¿Dónde está? ¿Por qué nadie me avisó? ¡Un montón de gente pasó a mi lado y nadie me dijo nada!

—Están acostumbrados a asumir que si está tirado en el suelo está durmiendo y no es bueno despertarlo— contestó resignada Michiko—, ahora, busque a su hermana, por favor, y vaya a saludar a su padre.

—¿Ah? ¿Ella no está? —Amida volvió a pasar su mano entre sus cabellos cortos y dorados.

—No la han visto desde hace unas buenas horas —dijo Michiko, mientras Akiko recordaba vagamente el rumor sobre los dos hijos de los temerarios amos de Suwa.

—¿Qué hace mirando en los árboles? —exclamó la chica—, ¿no deberíamos buscar en las habitaciones o en el pueblo?

—Déjalo ser. —Michiko se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a caminar, no sin antes darle una orden final a la joven—. Si no va a ayudar a Amida-_dono_, mejor regrese a sus quehaceres.

Akiko asintió, distraída por los ruidos que hacía el niño, como si llamara a una mascota entre los árboles—. Eso no está bien… ese muchacho debe estar loco o algo así… ¿está mal de la cabeza?

—Bueno —una voz suave y mágica le habló por detrás—. Últimamente estoy pensando lo mismo, ¿tú qué crees, Kuro-sama?

La muchacha volteó y tuvo que alzar más la cabeza para encontrarse con otro hombre ahí.

Cuando miró nuevamente a los dos sujetos, tembló de terror.

—Es tú culpa, con toda esa magia que le enseñaste siendo solo un bebé —gruñó el Lord de la Destrucción.

—No creo que sea eso, Kuro-papa —rió el Hechicero Demoníaco—. Recuerdo que andabas saltando y peleando con él atado a tu espalda los dos primeros años.

—¡Pues, tú también! Además, no podíamos hacer otra cosa, que el bollo blanco se lo tragara no era muy sano que digamos.

—No lo sé, Mokona tiene un gran mundo interior, creo que Amida de bebé hubiera entrado en ella sin ningún problema.

—De todos modos, yo nunca lo dejé caer cuando lo cargaba.

—Yo tampoco, que recuerde…

La muchacha miró de reojo a los dos lados cuando un silencio incómodo se entremetió.

—… bueno —dijo el shinobi—, quizá una o dos veces, se me cayó…

—… sí, creo que a mí también… —añadió el mago.

De nuevo otro silencio extraño inundó el lugar, acompasado solo por los llamados guturales de Amida entre los árboles.

—Era difícil viajar de mundo en mundo con un bebé a cuestas, creo que, que no se callera más veces es todo un reto —añadió Fai con mayor convicción.

—Además, no resultó nunca herido —afirmó el ninja.

—Excepto… —repuso la voz pensativa del mago—, en realidad no sabemos qué pudo haber pasado cuando lo dejábamos con Syaoran y Mokona.

El guerrero gruñó y la chica temió por su vida.

—El mocoso no era tan torpe…y con el bollo blanco ahí…

—Ah, tienes razón, Syaoran-kun siempre ha sido muy cuidadoso, ¿no? Además, ha sido un padrino ejemplar para Amida, siempre manda regalos muy interesantes para él.

—De lo único que me preocuparía es de saber cuántos veces se te cayó a ti —añadió el guerrero.

—Ah, no creo que tantas como a ti, Kuro-anta.

—¿Ah? ¡Yo soy un ninja! se supone que tenemos reflejos súper desarrollados, dulzura.

—¿Y qué mierda crees que hace un mago, Kuro-amor? Por algo hacemos "magia".

Akiko empezó a rogar por su vida en voz tan alta, y por fortuna, Kurogane y Fai recordaron que la infeliz mujer estaba ahí.

—Jovencita, no temas, no temas. —Fai colocó una mano en su hombro y le sonrió gentilmente.

—¡Por favor, no me lastimen! —fue lo único que se le ocurrió contestar.

—¡Papa-san! —llamó Amida, parado junto a un árbol—. ¿Tienes algo de comer?

—¡¿Es en lo único que piensas?! —le reprendió Kurogane.

—¡Otou-chan, no es eso! —sonrió Amida, señalando el árbol sobre él.

Akiko pensó erróneamente que quizá cooperando evitaría ser lastimada:

—Rengo algunos dulces…

—¡No los saques! —advirtió tarde Fai.

Lo único que pudo ver la aterrada Akiko fue algo con la velocidad de un mono y la gracia de un cangrejo saltando del famoso árbol y llegar a ella en un parpadeo.

—¡Auxilio! —gritó, mientras tiraba los dulces y caía al suelo.

—Tanquila —le calmó la voz del Lord—. Tampoco sabías que no es bueno alimentarla cuando lleva tanto tiempo inmersa en la naturaleza.

—¿Es una especie de monstruo del bosque? —preguntó, pero entonces miró mejor y, sentada en cuclillas, comiendo los dulces, vio a una niña de unos doce años que la miró con una gran sonrisa y ojos rojos, con la boca llena de rastros de la golosina. Acto seguido, imitando aún el movimiento de un cangrejo, corrió hacia Kurogane y como un gusano se encaramó a él.

—¡Otou-chan, bienvenido! —gritó la chiquilla.

—Bienvenido a casa —añadió Amida, que ya estaba al lado de los dos hombres mayores y la niña—. ¿Cómo te fue en la expedición, conociste finalmente a Momotaro? Me gustaría realmente entablar relaciones con otros chicos que hayan nacido de plantas…

—No, eso ya se lo pregunté, Amida —intervino el sacerdote—. Al parecer ese muchacho es muy escurridizo.

Akiko, aún sentada en el suelo de madera, observó silenciosa y asombrada a los sanguinarios hombres que según los comentarios, eran las espadas dobles de Amateratsu. Lucían tan "normales" en ese lugar, parados uno al lado del otro, conversando con sus hijos en una noche fresca.

No parecían malas personas, ni dispuestas a lastimarla solo porque sí. De alguna forma, pensar que estaba protegida por dos hombres sombríos y a la vez… no geniales, sino más bien… torpes, le hizo sentir bien, no segura pero… un calorcito de igualdad y respeto la invadió.

—El día de hoy… —se atrevió a decir tímida, y tuvo cuatro pares de ojo sobre ella— pensaba sugerir atún y anguilas para la noche…

—¡Ah! ¡Eres la nueva asistente en la cocina! —exclamó Amida feliz, y Akiko aprendió rápido que habían dos cosas que hacían feliz al joven amo de la casa, la comida y la siesta.

—¡Solo por eso la tratas bien! —le recriminó Kurogane.

—Lo siento, tengo debilidad por las personas que cocinan —respondió su hijo sin ninguna vergüenza.

—Es debilidad por lo que cocinan, Amida —le corrigió Chikako, clavando sus grandes ojos sobre la muchacha—. No te preocupes, no te acosará nunca, si alguna vez te toca los pechos es porque hay algo comestible ahí y…

Akiko ahogó un grito cuando la niña fue levantada en el aire por el hombre rubio.

—Chikako, ¿de dónde has sacado esa anécdota tan interesante? —sonrió el mago sombrío.

La asistenta se excusó sin ser escuchada, y caminó lentamente hasta perderse de vista, no podía creer que una voz tan tenebrosa saliera de un hombre tan bello y delicado.

Amida había tratado de escapar en vano, siendo atrapado del cuello por el Lord de la Destrucción.

—¡No estaba acosando a nadie! —se quejó—. ¡La chica llevaba una bandeja llena de bollos y cuando quise tomar algunos se asustó y lo que terminé agarrando…!

—Ahora mismo me pregunto si serías distinto si no te hubiéramos dejado caer tanto… —suspiró Fai pensativo.

—Eso es algo que nunca sabremos —repuso Kurogane.

Chikako, aún atrapada por el agarre del mago, se balanceó alegremente y con la curiosidad natural en ella preguntó:

—¿Por qué dejaban caer tanto a mi hermano? ¿A mí también me dejaron caer?

Fai soltó una risa al tiempo que liberaba a la pequeña niña, que una vez en el suelo se abrazó a su cintura—. Amida nació cuando nosotros viajábamos con tu tío Syaoran.

—¿Cuándo viajaban con el tío? —exclamó Chikako emocionada.

—Es raro cuando le llaman _tío _—replicó Kurogane curioso. Amida había terminado apoyado contra él en una suerte de abrazo/llave de lucha libre.

—Es que tú sigues viéndolo como el niño con el que empezamos el viaje —le dijo Fai—. Pero ahora es un feliz hombre casado con Sakura en Clow…

—¡Papa-san, no cambien el tema! —insistió Chikako.

—Ah sí, lo siento, veamos… —Fai se llevó un dedo a los labios mientras meditaba— Amida nació cuando llegamos a un mundo reinado por dos reyes demonios… luego de eso, Syaoran quiso que nos asentáramos y tuviéramos una vida tranquila, pero era imposible hacer eso, ni Kuro-sama o yo podríamos haber sido completamente felices si lo dejábamos a su suerte, así que optamos por viajar con Amida…

—¿Eso quiere decir que yo no nací en Nihon? —preguntó el muchacho—. Ahora que recuerdo, tengo memorias extrañas sobre lugares que sé que no existen acá… y también de un conejo raro con el que siempre dormía… pensé que era un peluche.

—Eso era Mokona —corrigió Fai contento—, ella dormía contigo siempre, y Syaoran y ella te cuidaban cuando teníamos que hacer algún trabajo muy peligroso.

—Siempre eran trabajos peligrosos —murmuró Kurogane, ahora Amida reposaba tranquilamente, apoyado contra su padre y con los dos brazos adultos de este rodeándolo con sutileza.

—Pelear contra demonios, brujos, organizaciones criminales y demás hacía difícil mantener a un niño en tu espalda —añadió Fai—, aunque a veces era más seguro dejarte caer porque así no recibías el ataque dirigido a uno de nosotros.

—Además, tendías a rebotar… —susurró el ninja, Amida alzó la cabeza y lo miró con incredulidad.

—Otou-chan, tú y papá-san solo están tratando de justificar la violencia doméstica a la que fui sometido durante mis dos primeros años.

—¡Y yo también rebotaba! —exclamó Chikako, desesperada por una respuesta.

—¡Tonta! —le respondió Amida—. Tú eras muy débil de bebé, papa-san y otou-chan incluso te hacían dormir en su cama para tenerte vigilada.

—Tú sigues yendo en las mañanas a dormir con ellos.

—¡Es que es más tibio ahí! –reclamó, hundiendo su cara contra las ropas de Kurogane.

—¡Uh! ¡Eres un mocoso de catorce años y un día no alcanzarás en esa cama! —bromeó Chika con una cara malvada—. Como crecerás tanto, probablemente tus pies se salgan de las frazadas.

—Mis pies ya se salen de las frazadas. —Amida emitió una queja solapada mirando de reojo al shinobi—. No quiero crecer tanto, seguramente los pájaros pensarán que soy un árbol…

—¿Qué andas diciendo? —El abrazo de Kurogane de pronto se tornó algo brusco.

—¡No te hagas el desentendido, Kuro-rin! —se burló Fai—. Recuerdo perfectamente que en cierto mundo, un ave fénix encontró tu cabeza y…

—¡A callar! ¡No cuentes esas cosas!

—¡Kuro-rin es tan vergonzoso!

—¡Otou-rin es tan vergonzoso!

—¡A quién andan poniendo esos motes!

—¡Kuro-sama, tuviste que dejar que los huevos se quedaran en tu cabeza hasta que nacieran!

—¡Tú te lo buscaste!

Amida fue apartado bruscamente del abrazo paterno, Chikako se colocó a su lado, ambos niños se apoyaron uno contra el otro mientras sus padres empezaban una larga persecución alrededor de toda la casa.

—¡Amida, Amida! —Chikako jaló de las mangas a su hermano mayor—. ¡Tengo hambre!

El chico alcanzó a ver a su rubio padre perderse entre las malezas del bosque trasero y a su otro padre sacar su espada samurái. Sonrió quedamente.

—Vamos a la cocina por algo de comida —dijo tomando de la mano a la niña.

—Amida, ¿vamos a cogerla en secreto? —preguntó Chikako mientras caminaban.

—Por supuesto, sino el mito de que hay demonios merodeando la casa se olvidaría rápido, es aburrido cuando la gente da por sentado que la vida es simple.

—¡Amida hablas con tanta sabiduría!

—¡Se hace lo que se puede!

La luna llena brilló para muchos mundos en ese momento.

* * *

Sakura se despertó ante la falta de calor en el lecho. Nuevamente, Syaoran se había levantado. Curiosa por el exceso de cuidado paterno por el bebé, la mujer se colocó una bata y salió de la gran recámara.

—Zoel —susurró al notar a la mokona negra dándole el encuentro en el pasillo—. ¿Pasa algo?

—Larg no estaba en cama cuando desperté —respondió, saltando suavemente en brazos de la futura reina.

—También pasó lo mismo con Syaoran —asintió Sakura, mientras ambos se dirigían hacia el cuarto del bebé.

Con cuidado, miraron por la puerta entreabierta a dos siluetas alrededor de la apacible cuna.

—Supongo que no podemos evitarlo —susurró Sakura.

Zoel asintió con una sonrisita en la boca y ambos se retiraron.

Una de las orejas de Mokona se levantó, a su lado, Syaoran dejó salir un suspiro.

—Ya se fueron.

—Vale… —asintió el arqueólogo devenido a noble—, entonces… —dijo pensativo.

Mokona y Syaoran volvieron a dar una mirada a los parámetros que constituían los cinco niveles a pasar antes de llegar a la cuna del bebé.

—¿Sabes? Mokona… —suspiró.

—Lo sé, Syaoran-kun —respondió la coneja.

—A veces me pregunto… si llegarán a descubrir la vez que Amida se nos cayó...

—Es un secreto que nos llevaremos a la tumba, ¿cierto Syaoran-kun? —Mokona dio una mirada seria al muchacho.

—Incluso si descubren la pequeña marca en la rodilla de Amida… —tragó duro—, porque… no solo se nos cayó…

Mokona asintió:

—Se nos cayó y rebotó a un mundo paralelo cuando ellos habían ido a derrotar a ese monstruo come gente…

—No quiero recordar lo que tuvimos que hacer para recuperarlo… —Syaoran lanzó un gemido nostálgico y traumatizado mientras escenas de bailes y ropas de mujer y maquillaje y dinero colocado en su cintura se colaban en su mente.

—Yo tampoco —dijo Mokona.

Ambos se quedaron mirando de nuevo la cuna del bebé y decidieron colocar más almohadas a la derecha y quizá otro hechizo por la ventana. Porque si algo habían aprendido de su viaje con el ninja y el mago, es que los bebés lloraban, escupían la comida, ensuciaban pañales más rápido de lo que costaba respirar, "no rebotaban"… y caían en agujeros dimensionales cuando te distraías con un magazine.


	7. Chapter 7

**Los padres deben enseñar a los hijos a caminar, pero antes de eso a gatear. **

* * *

Nunca me he interesado por los humanos. Son ruidosos, destructivos y difíciles de comprender. Siempre me ha dado pereza tratar de entenderlos: se revisten de tantas capas que es complicado saber qué tienen dentro de todo eso.

Mis padres y mi hermana siempre fueron las únicas personas que realmente me interesaron.

Por catorce años viví en la creencia de que un conocimiento y poder superior me colocaban por encima del resto de esos humanos complicados.

Siempre preferí los libros, la magia y los bosques.

La gente le tiene miedo a las tres cosas. A los libros, por las verdades que pueden contener; a la magia, porque no la quieren entender; y a los bosques, porque se ocultan criaturas que no son como ellos y les temen.

Nunca le he temido a los bosques ni a las criaturas que habitan ahí, incluso a los _oni._ Pero a los humanos…

Una noche, cuando tenía quince años, trataron de abusar de mí en el bosque.

Seis sujetos me rodearon en la oscuridad. Me confíe torpemente en ese momento, pensando que podría burlarme de ellos, porque hasta entonces nunca había probado mi fuerza de verdad, había subestimado a los soldados con los que papa-san quería que entrenara. Pensé que esos sujetos solo tratarían de golpearme y robarme, así que dejé que se acercaran a mí, listo para darles una lección luego de que tomaran mis cosas; pero uno de ellos me acuchilló el hombro sin que lo esperara y terminé en el suelo. Luego de eso, dos hombres tomaron cada una de mis piernas, otros dos hombres hicieron lo mismo con mis brazos, uno más sostuvo mis hombros, y el sexto se arrodilló ante mí…

Estaba aterrado y solo. Grité muy fuerte, hasta que perdí la cordura y la magia se liberó bruscamente, disparando a los seis hombres en distintas direcciones mientras yo salía corriendo.

Cuando llegué a casa, mentí a mis padres y les dije que me habían robado. En aquella época, en verdad pensé que me habían creído, pero luego supe que simplemente no iban a obligarme a decir la verdad. Sabían que me había pasado algo más, pero no tenían forma de saberlo si es que yo decidía quedarme callado.

Desde entonces comencé a sentir más repulsión y desprecio por los humanos. Eran sucios, estúpidos, peores que animales, incluso se atrevían a usar los bosques como sus guaridas y contaminarlos con sus asquerosas existencias y desagradables perversiones.

Fue cuando comencé a ponerle precio a la vida de las personas y a comunicarme menos con ellas. Durante varias semanas, prácticamente viví enclaustrado en la casa o en los bosques, sin intercambiar palabras más que con mis padres y mi hermana. Incluso le retiré el habla a Michiko-san.

Las personas a mi alrededor leyeron eso como arrogancia de mi parte. Y no estaban equivocados, yo también confundí mi actitud con arrogancia y sentido de superioridad. Empecé a caminar con una cuchilla larga oculta entre mis prendas y a usar la magia con fines destructivos.

Un día, escuché comentarios de unos trabajadores acerca de un grupo de hombres que venían cometiendo una serie de crímenes contra niños a lo largo del Imperio. Tres días atrás, encontraron el cuerpo de una niña en el territorio de Suwa y mis padres habían ido a revisar; pero un segundo cuerpo había sido encontrado apenas ayer, cerca a ese bosque al que no había regresado más.

Un profundo desprecio se apoderó de mí. Eso es todo lo que recuerdo, pues la memoria de cómo robé una espada de la armería, salí de casa a pesar de las súplicas de Michiko y cómo llegué a ese bosque, no lo tengo claro.

Recuerdo las sensaciones de ese momento: mi respiración agitada, mi corazón latiendo, mis ojos desorbitados buscando en la noche sin luna, olfateando el lugar, olvidando por completo el uso racional de la magia, solo guiándome por un instinto que no era animal, porque los animales no salen a asesinar voluntariamente bañados en sensaciones mixtas y excusas.

Recuerdo también la fogata a varios metros, a los seis hombres ahí reunidos, sus risas repugnantes, sus ojos sucios, sus manos manchadas.

Y sus gritos, sus lamentos, sus súplicas.

Dicen que me encontraron unos campesinos que me confundieron con un demonio y por eso mandaron llamar a mis padres. Ellos me desarmaron y aparentemente me llevaron a casa.

Mi crimen se convirtió en hazaña. La gente me empezó a mirar distinto, con admiración, miedo, reverencia. Estuve bien con ello: todos eso, eran sentimientos que los mantenían alejados de mí. Pero mientras los desconocidos me alababan, no recibí ninguna felicitación de parte de mis padres, y mi hermana menor solo me miraba con lástima.

A los gestos de admiración y gratitud, yo asentía con simpleza bajando la cabeza y respondía con falsa humildad diciendo que nada de lo que había hecho valía, que esos niños y niñas asesinados no volverían a la vida y que sus rostros estarían siempre apareciendo ante mis ojos como recordatorio de que mis acciones no solucionaron nada.

Algunos empezaron a esparcir rumores de que yo era una especie de santo, por la humildad ante mis acciones y mi caridad por cargar con la muerte de inocentes a mis espaldas, a los que yo no había matado.

No me importaba lo que ellos pensaran mientras no se acercaran a mí: esos sucios y repulsivos humanos que no entendían absolutamente nada y que no sabían absolutamente nada.

Era cierto que cuando cerraba los ojos y trataba de dormir veía rostros y escuchaba voces.

Pero no era de los niños que murieron antes o después de mi primer encuentro con esos criminales. Eran las voces y caras de esos hombres, sus súplicas y ruegos porque no los matara, los que hacían que despertara gritando cada noche.

Empecé a perder la cordura poco a poco. En orden de poder seguir viviendo, comencé a alimentar más y más la idea de que los hombres que asesiné eran escoria, que sus vidas no valían absolutamente nada y por tanto yo había hecho un favor a nuestra nación eliminándolos de este mundo. Ese se convirtió en mi discurso para los que se acercaban a conocerme.

Fue en esa época cuando otou-chan entró a mi habitación con dos soldados y voltearon todo, encontraron varias armas que yo tenía guardadas y él me sacó de encima la daga que siempre cargaba conmigo. Cuando supe que papa-san confinaría mi poder, entré en pánico. No quería ser reducido a un despreciable y simple ser humano, y por eso decidí escapar.

En ese punto yo había perdido la cordura por completo, porque no hice ningún tipo de valija o tomé comida para el viaje.

Entré en la espesura del bosque húmedo y nocturno solo con veneno en una cantimplora. Pero en lugar de encontrar reposo y sosiego para morir en paz, me topé con un viejo insoportable en la encrucijada entre tres caminos.

"¡_Pero qué muchacho tan alto! ¡Si no tienes cuidado vas a crecer torcido_!", fue lo primero que me dijo cuando me lo topé.

Luego dio una calada a su pipa apestosa y rió pidiendo disculpas que no sonaban muy honestas. Entonces, me miró directo a los ojos; incluso con esas cejas que le cubrían los suyos, pude sentir la intensidad de una mirada que nunca antes había encontrado en un ser humano a parte de mi propia familia.

_"Tú, eres el chico santo del que hablan, ¿cierto?"_, preguntó.

Mi rostro de asco le hizo volver a reír. Era la primera vez que me molestaba que alguien se riera de mí, porque sentía que sabía algo más que yo.

_"No soy un santo",_ le dije.

_"Eliminaste la escoria de este mundo y encima te portas con humildad. ¡Sí que eres un santo!"_, exclamó con ese tono de voz que hacía que yo sintiera mucho odio, no por él, sino por mí.

Reconocí sus ropas entonces, era un _sanzo_.

Debo decir que nunca le tuve mucho respeto a esos sujetos, incluso cuando ellos respetaran que papa-san llevara la protección de Suwa pese a no compartir su religión.

_"No quise ser descortés con usted"_, me disculpé.

_"Además de eso eres una persona respetuosa",_ siguió diciendo el viejo insoportable. Cada palabra de gratitud hacia mí hacía que me enfureciera más y más._"Eres una persona curiosa",_ dijo entonces, mientras se acercaba a mí, y sentí un leve aroma a sake en su boca vieja. _"Envileces con las palabras tiernas, oscureces con comentarios iluminadores, vas en contra de la corriente cargando una pesada carga."_

_"¡¿Usted qué sabe de mi?!",_ le grité con furia.

_"Absolutamente nada y por eso todo",_ respondió él. _"Por ejemplo, vienes huyendo de algo que crees que has dejado atrás pero que en realidad solo has arrastrado contigo. **Porque toda maldad y todo pesar se origina en ti, es tuyo y nada más que tuyo".**_

Él tenía razón. Y cuando lo dijo fue como si me acuchillaran por segunda vez. Caí de rodillas ante él sin poder articular una sola palabra. Yo era un pecador. Incluso si quienes habían muerto bajo mi mano eran criminales, excusé sus vidas con ligereza.

_"¿Por qué son los rostros de esos asesinos y no las de sus víctimas los que me persiguen?"_, pregunté sin hablar y el viejo respondió:

_"Porque tú no mataste a esos inocentes, pero piensas que sería más fácil cargar con el peso si las vidas tomaste en tus manos, de esos otros, fueran almas inocentes. Pero en cambio elegiste cargar con el peso de almas atormentadas y oscuras, y ese no es un camino fácil. Sin importar qué tan oscura sea el alma de un pecador, un asesino viene acompañado de una oscuridad mayor, la muerte no se puede justificar por el bien y por el mal, por eso el que mata elige un sendero distinto al resto."_

En ese momento comencé a entender la diferencia del tono de los ojos de mis dos padres. No el color, sino algo detrás del rojo y el azul.

**_"Eres joven y crees que el mundo te debe algo, pero no te debe nada. Todo lo que has hecho lo has hecho por ti, no por los demás. Crees que has matado por tu familia, por tu credo, por tu Dios, pero en realidad lo has hecho por tu Ego y por tu ignorancia. Nadie te pidió nada. Date cuenta de esto y no dejes que el no recibir aplausos ni agradecimientos te perturbe. Simplemente, todo está en la normalidad de la vida del hombre, _**_y tú, mi joven amigo, parece que has olvidado que eres uno también."_

_"Hablas demasiadas tonterías que tienen sentido", _le dije, pidiéndole también que dejara de balbucear cosas seniles antes de que se muriera de viejo ahí.

Él volvió a reír tirando humo en mi cara:

_"Has entendido",_ añadió.

_"Le dije que solo he escuchado palabrería senil."_

_"Incluso entre toda esa palabrería has comprendido, tu sendero se ha iniciado. Ahora puedes hablar."_

No me sentía con ninguna emoción por compartir algo con ese viejo apestoso.

_"No conmigo",_ rió sonrojándose, ¡viejo pervertido! _"Sino con ellos, el mago de Ceres y el protector de Tsukuyomi, tus padres que te buscan enloquecidos en este mismo momento, cuyos corazones estás rompiendo con tu silencio. Habla con ellos, y si alguna vez quieres ir a Emei, búscame ahí"._

No alcancé a volverle a hablar, porque escuché la voz de papa-san a lo lejos, y luego la de otou-chan. Fue en ese momento cuando me sentí, finalmente, pequeño e insignificante.

Corrí a toda prisa hacia donde se originaban sus voces.

Pude sentir el abrazo brutal de _otou-san _y _chichiue,_ y también lágrimas que no salían únicamente de mis ojos.

En ese mar de desesperación, yo, finalmente hablé.

Algo cambió en mí desde esa noche en el bosque, y ninguno de los tres discutió para negarlo, lo aceptamos humildemente. Por eso, a pesar de mis quince años, fui juzgado y ninguno de nosotros lo recriminamos.

En la corte de Amaterasu, fui condenado por tomar seis vidas. Tsukuyomi fue la que impuso mi castigo: sirviente en un templo durante sesenta años. Era en Emei.

Cuando llegué ahí, lo encontré de nuevo, al viejo apestoso adicto al tabaco y al sake. Me convirtió en el chico de los mandados y abusó de mi magia y de mis habilidades desde el principio.

No estuve enclaustrado todo ese tiempo, fue como tomar las lecciones que siempre me negué en el templo comunitario, solo que eran más útiles. Por más que el viejo bastardo fuera insoportable, aprendí mucho.

Emei no estaba tan lejos de casa si usaba magia. De vez en cuando, si el viejo se ponía muy abusivo y trataba de mandarme con pedidos ridículos, me iba a casa por unos días; pero a medida que crecía, los pedidos del viejo se tornaban más serios y más relacionados al Imperio, y mi camino solía llevarme a Suwa de todos modos.

Mi relación con el viejo fue extraña. Era muy metiche y comodón, en nuestra casa se comportaba como si fuera la suya, hasta Chikako lo llamaba abuelito, la muy tonta. Otou-chan y él peleaban a veces por la comida, y con papa-san… algunas veces trató de tocarlo donde n debía… confundiéndole con una mujer. Su vista de mierda nunca estuvo bien, decía para justificarse muy mal, porque podía ganar una competencia de tiro de espaldas. Pero a pesar de las violentas relaciones con el resto de mi familia, era más que claro que encajó perfectamente en ella… el viejo bastardo.

No hay caso evadirlo, las cosas no fueron fáciles desde entonces, pero tampoco imposibles. Mi adolescencia llegó con un extra más, pero incluso con todos los choques ideológicos que pudo haber en esa casa, nunca peleábamos. Discutíamos, es más que obvio, pero lo que nunca hicimos es quedarnos callados de nuevo.

Me he negado a justificar lo que pasó en el bosque aquella vez, para mí no se trata de que exista lo inevitable. No sería capaz de justificar la muerte de esos otros niños solo porque no existen las coincidencias sino solo lo inevitable. Honestamente, toda esa charlatanería del _hitsuzen_ me parece pura mierda ahora: la bruja y el hechicero que se guiaron por esas excusas terminaron sus vidas de forma terrible. Mis padres aún observan respetuosos esa forma de pensar y creo entenderlos. Ellos fueron arrastrados fuera de sus mundos a aprender lecciones en base a los errores cometidos por un hombre que en su intento de enmendarlos involucró a muchos inocentes. Querer verle sentido a eso era tratar de vivir en significado. Todas esas desgracias y muertes, esas paradojas caprichosas, tenían que ser justificadas.

Pero yo no necesito ese _hitsuzen_, no necesito decir que las cosas pasan por alguna razón ni que solo existe lo inevitable. Las cosas pasan, cosas buenas y malas, es la naturaleza del hombre. Vivimos con ellas hasta el fin de nuestros días.

Soy un santo para algunos, soy un asesino para otros, soy hijo de mis padres, soy yo. Puedo vivir con mis pecados porque la gente que me importa me enseña cómo; entonces, no es que soporte el peso, sino que me hago más fuerte para cargar con esa cadena de acontecimientos que hay sobre mi vida llamado karma.

Es la naturaleza humana.

* * *

**Las frases en _cursivas_ son citas literales o paráfrasis de los _sutras_ budistas, textos comentados (o atribuidos) por Buda, que enseñan el camino a la iluminación.**

**_Amida_**** es el nombre japonés para Buddha, evidentemente no estoy convirtiendo a nuestro Amida en ese famoso personaje, pero acá se define un poco su camino como _sanzo_.**

**El famoso _hitsuzen_ de la filosofía de Yuuko, traducido muchas veces como "destino" o "fate", es una forma de pensar bastante interesante pero polémica y con sus pro y contras, el contrapunto nace en este capítulo y se tocará bastante en las discusiones futuras que sostengan Kurogane y Fai con Amida (y eventualmente Chikako).**


	8. Chapter 8

**A veces los padres discuten**

* * *

Estoy muy molesto con él. Furioso.

El verano ha llegado a Suwa pero es invierno en casa.

Kurogane.

No suelo decir su nombre completo a menudo. Cuando lo hago es porque realmente estoy furioso con él. Han sido muy pocas las ocasiones en las que lo he hecho, incluso desde antes de asentarnos en Nihon. Puedo contarlas con los dedos, y me sobran.

Quiero culparlo por lo que le pasa a nuestra familia. Quiero decirle que es su deber protegerlo a él. Pero si lo culpo, también me culpo. Es un círculo vicioso.

Finalmente, peleamos. Destruimos todo lo que pudimos encontrar a mano en la habitación, incluso las paredes. Los niños estaban asustados y la servidumbre no asomó la cabeza.

Nos culpamos mutuamente. Nos señalamos. Nos maldecimos.

Me sentía defraudado, porque ese mundo al que trajimos a nuestros hijos los trató mal. He visto demasiado sufrimiento antes como para querer que le pase lo mismo a los míos. Ahora Ceres y Valeria parecen tan menospreciables.

Maldije Nihon, maldije a la gente de Nihon, maldije a Kurogane, maldije esta tierra extraña en donde estaba atrapado.

Y finalmente me fui de casa.

* * *

Fuera de ella, en las calles solitarias de Suwa, en medio de una noche de verano, un hombre de cabellos rubios, ojos azules y piel blanca caminaba. Era yo, tan diferente.

Tenía ganas de sentirme extranjero, desigual, ignorado, señalado, apartado.

Kumiko-san me saludó en la plaza. Motomito-san me invitó a beber sake con los otros ancianos en el bar, unas calles más abajo. Las muchachas del hospedaje me contaron una anécdota que pasó hace tres días. Kota-kun me detuvo unos minutos a contarme cómo iba su recién nacida y su esposa.

Decidí ir más lejos, pero solo encontré más conocidos y más lugares donde quedarme.

* * *

En la corte de Amaterasu, me recibieron con los brazos abiertos, y en las palabras de Tomoyo encontré solo calidez.

Esa madrugada, en los jardines imperiales, cuando la encontré, ella me hizo una pregunta muy simple.

—¿Estás perdido, Fai-san?

—Eso quería —le respondí, y ella sonrió gentilmente, con sus ojos preocupados por el hombre que cuidaba su vida.

—No puedes perderte en un lugar que conoces con gente que conoces.

—Quería sentir que este no era mi mundo, que esta no era mi gente ni estos mis problemas. Porque así es más fácil señalar. Pero fallé desde el momento en que pensé: "Me he ido de casa", y a donde quiera que iba encontraba gente, gente que me agradaba y gente que no me agradaba; lugares a los que siempre iba y sitios a los que no. Mientras más me alejaba, más me daba cuenta de que tenía muchos lugares a dónde ir y muchas personas que me recibirían. Y mientras más mellaba esa sensación de querencia en mi pecho, más cuenta me daba que solo hay un lugar a donde quiero regresar.

—Hasta la vista, Fai-san.

* * *

Los hijos duermen sueños intranquilos por esta vez.

Los sirvientes descansan quietos pero atentos.

Un hombre espera sentado entre el desorden y destrucción de una habitación, contemplando la luna menguante.

Otro hombre aparece.

—Estoy en casa, You-Ou.

—Bienvenido a casa, Yui.


	9. Chapter 9

**Los padres deben acompañar el proceso de maduración de los hijos y resolver de forma clara todas sus dudas.**

* * *

Chikako no ocultó el bostezo que nació y murió rápido en su boca abierta de par en par. Se apresuró a guardar la compostura cuando la maestra de etiqueta le dio una mirada reprobatoria.

Llevaban lo que consideraba una "eternidad" arrodilladas en esa posición insoportable en el suelo de madera del templo comunitario, ella y todas las muchachas de la zona.

—Como niñas prontas a convertirse en mujeres, deben aprender ciertas tradiciones importantes — dijo la institutriz dando una mirada solemne a la pequeña niña guerrera.

Chikako mostró la lengua cuando la mujer se volteó, algunas compañeras aguantaron la risa. Pero si se hablaba de amigos, ellos estaban ahora preparándose para empezar el internado militar en donde se decidiría luego de dos años si serían samuráis, shinobis o qué.

La muchacha de trece años había puesto el grito el cielo cuando sus padres le dijeron que si quería tener una oportunidad de ir a ese internado, debía satisfacer todos los requisitos como guerrera y como mujer, según la visión de ellos.

—Pura mierda —susurró Chikako, mientras ponían ante ella los artilugios para la elaboración del té verde—.¿A quién le va a servir toda esta basura?

A su alrededor pudo escuchar los comentarios emocionados de las otras jovencitas. Todas ellas de su edad o prontas a cumplir los trece años. La ceremonia para su mayoría de edad era en unas semanas y estaba molesta porque sólo las mujeres debían pasarla.

—En cambio los chicos siguen siendo chicos —maldijo.

Cuando se dio cuenta, la clase había terminado y era la única que seguía batiendo el té.

—Chikako, realmente no te sientan estas cosas —rió una de las muchachas.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —afirmó—. ¡Soy un shinobi, no una…! —No sabía qué era eso así que su queja se desvaneció en el aire.

Las jovencitas rieron divertidas, las ocurrencias de Chikako siempre las ponían de buen humor.

—Por cierto, el otro día vimos a tu hermano —comentó otra de las chicas, y el grupito de muchachas asintió al comentario con ansias.

—Ah, sí, vino de… —Chikako sabía que la presencia de Amida significaba muchas veces que había peleado con el abuelo, pero sus papás insistían en llamarlo—: "visita" —dijo en voz alta.

—Una nunca sabe cuándo vendrá —soltó otra de las muchachas—, así que siempre debe estar una preparada…

Hubo un murmullo general entre las jóvenes.

—¿Para hacerle alguna broma? —preguntó Chikako curiosa.

Las muchachas rieron pero no como siempre.

—¡Cómo dices eso, Chikako! ¡Burlarnos de tu hermano!

—¡Pero eso es lo que siempre hacen!

—¡No ahora! ¡Somos mujeres! Y tu hermano es un joven tan…

Hubo un pequeño silencio invadido por muchos adjetivos.

—Guapo…

—Atractivo…

—Misterioso…

—Tan alto…

—Tiene lindos ojos…

—Su cabello es tan brillante….

Chikako frunció el seño confundida:

—¡Pero siempre se burlaban de su altura y su apariencia!

—Ah, vamos, Chika-chan… eso era cuando éramos niñas —rió una de las jóvenes—. Somos mujeres maduras ahora.

—¡Pero fue hace dos semanas!

Una de las chicas, la de lunar cerca al labio, suspiró con aparente sabiduría:

—Las mujeres maduramos rápido, Chikako… Ya no nos interesa burlarnos de los chicos o los juegos de manos y ensuciarnos en deportes peligrosos. Somos doncellas, no animales.

—¿Quiere decir que cuando te haces mujer ya no te interesa pelear ni salir de excursión? — preguntó nerviosa.

—Por supuesto —afirmó una chica de trenza—. Las mujeres somos criaturas delicadas y sensibles.

Chikako palideció confusa.

—La próxima vez que veas a tu hermano, pregúntale que tipo de dulces le gustan —dijo alguien más—, así sabremos qué regalarle.

—A él le gusta comer cualquier cosa —contestó distraída—, cualquier cosa que sea comestible… él la come.

—Ah… Y… ¿sabes cuánto tiempo se queda? ¿Tiene novia?

—¿Novia? —preguntó Chikako más y más confundida.

—Ya sabes, si hay una chica que ande con él.

—¡Yo ando con él! —sonrió en respuesta.

Las muchachas soltaron varias risas y luego la de trenza acarició los cabellos negros de la aprendiz de shinobi.

—Pero tú eres su hermana, nos referíamos a si tiene una chica con la que haga esas "cosas"… ya sabes… como darse besos.

—¡Yo…!

Una chica de coletas la interrumpió de inmediato:

—¡No nos referimos a los besos que se dan entre hermanos, Chikako! Sino besos en la boca.

—¿Besos en la boca? —meditó—. ¿Como los que se dan mis papás?

De pronto, la habitación se llenó de un aura extraña para la hija de los Lores de Suwa. Una energía hambrienta de detalles.

—¿Has visto a tus padres… besándose, Chikako-kun? —preguntó tímidamente una muchacha de cabello corto.

El aliento de todas las presentes se contuvo mientras la niña meditaba.

—¡Un montón de veces! —respondió campante.

La temperatura subió mucho en la habitación. Chikako no entendió porqué. Las chicas de su edad empezaban a comportarse muy raro. Su papá le había advertido eso de una forma muy complicada.

El hombre de dorados cabellos la llamó un día y le dijo que su cuerpo comenzaría a cambiar y que no se desarrollaría como el de sus amigos sino como el de sus compañeras del templo; y luego escuchó maldecir bajo al mago sobre que había perdido la apuesta con Kuro-tan y realmente no era bueno para hablar de cosas de mujeres.

Y los cuerpos sí que estaban cambiando. A todas les empezó a crecer los pechos, ¡mientras que los chicos seguían planos y no tenían que cambiar el estilo de sostener la espada o los kunais!

—Debe ser interesante verlos haciendo eso —susurró una muchacha de largo cabello suelto—, los amos de Suwa son tan atractivos…

—¡Una vez los vi abrazados cuando fui a ayudar a mi madre en la gran casa! —comentó la chica de trenza.

—Y Amida-dono ha sacado tanto de ellos.

—¡Es tan alto como Kurogane-sama!

—¡Y su cabello es dorado y sus ojos azules como Fai-sama!

—¡Creo que estoy enamorada de Amida-dono!

—¡Yo también!

—Quisiera que él me de mi primer beso…

—Ah, ¿quién tendrá esa suerte?

Chikako bufó, aburrida de ese dialogo inútil.

—Yo ya he besado a mi hermano —dijo cruzándose de brazos.

—¿En la boca? —preguntaron con ironía.

La pequeña jovencita arqueó las cejas, pensativa:

—Pues no, en las mejillas siempre. ¿Para qué quiero besar a mi hermano en la boca? Ahí está su saliva, es asqueroso, cuando no quiere compartir sus dulces suele escupir en ellos.

—Chikako-chan, haces lucir todo lo romántico como algo asqueroso —comentó la muchacha de dos coletas.

—¿Lo romántico?

—Como el primer beso —respondió la de la trenza—. El primer beso para una chica es muy importante…

—Exacto —añadió la del lunar—. El primero beso lleno de inocencia y amor se convierte en una experiencia única y simbólica.

—Es solo pegar los labios con los de otra persona —gruñó Chikako.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —exclamó la chica de cabello corto—. Encontrar al chico especial con el cual compartir tu primer beso es lo más importante en tu vida. Es una decisión que no puedes tomar a la ligera.

—Insisto, solo es pegar la boca de uno con otro —se puso terca—, mira, podemos hacerlo ahora…

Las muchachas se fueron levantando aterrorizadas cuando Chikako trató de acercarse a ellas con su boca en una mueca que transmitía la sensualidad de un pescado.

—¡No quiero perder mi primer beso ni el segundo contigo! —gritó una de las chicas, y el grupo comenzó a correr fuera del recinto entre risas y falsos gritos de alarma.

—Chikako-chan —dijo la muchacha de la trenza antes de que el grupo se separara—,tienes que madurar, lo quieras o no.

La niña gruñó como un cachorro terco.

—Promete, al menos, que lo pensarás, ¿sí? —sonrió la jovencita despidiéndose.

Chikako suspiró profundo y luego sintió un retortijón en el estómago:

—Sus conversaciones estúpidas me han enfermado —murmuró haciendo camino a casa.

* * *

Hoy era un buen día para Fai. Las oraciones en el templo salieron sin problema, los demonios hacían sus apariciones de forma que era fácil de controlar, Amida había mandado unos regalos desde Emei junto a una carta con muchos "simpáticos" adjetivos sobre su maestro, Kurogane estaba en casa, prepararían su almuerzo favorito y Chikako probablemente se había contagiado por ósmosis del instinto femenino en el templo comunitario.

La vida le sonreía al mago devenido en sacerdote.

—Papa-san. —La puerta de la sala de lectura se abrió, y Fai vio a su hija, muy pálida, que lo miró directo a los ojos—: Voy a morir pronto, quisiera una ceremonia de shinobi. —Luego de aquellas palabras, Chikako corrió la puerta de nuevo, dejando al hechicero estupefacto.

Unos segundos después, despertó del vacío al que las palabras de la niña lo habían enviado y se levantó de un salto, corrió hacia el pasillo, donde dos muchachas del servicio del lavado miraban preocupadas en dirección hacia donde, estaba seguro, se había ido la niña.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Fai, preocupado.

—Amo… —dijo una de las chicas, la que sostenía el kimono con el que habían mandado a Chikako al templo por la mañana.

—Verá… —añadió la segunda, nerviosa.

—Amo Fai… Chikako… Chikako-sama… se ha hecho una…

Las dos muchachas se paralizaron al observar el siempre sonriente rostro del mago, ahora oscuro y atemorizante.

—Hablen —ordenó Fai con una voz oscura.

—¡Chikako-sama es una mujer! —gritó la primera muchacha, y con su compañera trataron de correr, pero la mirada del mago las clavó al suelo.

—¿Dónde está? —dijo de forma tan intimidante que las dos jóvenes empezaron a llorar.

—Amo Suwa… —escucharon vagamente la voz de Michiko acercarse—, la señorita Chikako está en el baño, se metió en el agua sin decir ninguna palabra… ¿Por qué viene hacia acá?

Cuando los dos se toparon con las lavanderas arrodilladas ante Fai, Michiko entendió la lógica de Kurogane.

—¿Qué carajo haces intimidando a estas mujeres? —exclamó Kurogane, y Fai retiró la vista de ellas, que, como liberadas de ataduras, pudieron correr muy lejos bajo la venia de Michiko.

—Kuro-tan —susurró el mago oscuramente—, Chikako…

—¿No se supone que le explicarías esas cosas hace un mes? —gruñó Kurogane, encorvándose para clavar su mirada en los ojos azules de Fai.

—Señores —interrumpió Michiko—, ahora no es momento de discutir "tecnicismos" —dijo, mirando al hechicero con crudeza. Había oído la famosa "plática" con Chikako y estaba segura de que la niña no entendió qué diablos significaba endometrio, células ovoides y flujo y descamación de la capa funcional del endometrio… Francamente, en Nihon eso se lo atribuían a la relación de las mujeres con la sagrada madre Tierra y no a esos términos herejes que a veces mencionaba el sacerdote—. Sería mejor que hablaran con la señorita Chikako, o podría optar por ahogarse en la tina.

Kurogane frunció el seño y se pasó la mano por los cabellos puntiagudos:

—No es que sea una tragedia… Tomoyo no hizo drama con eso… de hecho, lo vergonzoso fue para mí… Tener que vivir en el Castillo de la Luna con un montón de mujeres y sus ciclos…

Fai tomó al ninja de la oreja y lo comenzó a arrastrar hacia el área de los baños.

—¡Oye! No me trates así, es tú culpa, no la mía, que se haya puesto de esa forma —se quejó en vano.

Michiko suspiró resignada y decidió ir a preparar los implementos necesarios para que Chikako se sintiera cómoda luego de que hiciera sentir incómodos a sus padres.

La anciana sonrió satisfecha. A veces era bueno que ese par sufriera un poco.

* * *

El cuarto de aseo de pisos recubiertos de madera y espacio amplio recibió a dos padres consternados. Kurogane pudo librarse del cruel agarre de Fai. Pero antes de que se pusieran a discutir, una voz desde el cuarto de la tina los interrumpió.

—¿Papa-san, otou-chan? —preguntó Chikako con un tono entre resignado y atemorizado.

—Chika-chan, estamos aquí —habló Fai a través de la pared.

—¿Voy a morir acaso?... Estoy… estoy sangrando… ¿saben?

—Chika… —dijo el mago lentamente— pero hablamos de esto hace un mes, ¿recuerdas?

No hubo respuesta desde adentro, Kurogane y Fai pegaron las orejas a la pared.

—Papa-san, me hablaste de blastocitos, endometrios, óvulos y esas cosas… Ah y descamación del útero. —La voz de Chikako llegó lenta, como si tratara de recordar bien las palabras difíciles—. Cuando terminaste de explicarme pensé que iba a cambiar de piel. ¿No era eso la menstruación?

Fai golpeó su cabeza contra el muro y Kurogane supo que cuando el mago le dijo que no le iban muy bien los asuntos de mujeres, es que realmente NO LE IBAN bien. El pobre sujeto respiraba con dificultad y sus manos sudaban.

Kurogane hubiera sentido por él si es que la hija de ambos no estuviera ahí dentro pensando que el ciclo menstrual se trataba de cambiar de piel y que estaba enferma mortalmente.

—Tu padre no se explicó bien —dijo luego de un minuto de silencio en el que contempló entre abrazar a Fai o estrellarlo contra la pared—. Ya sabes que a veces se le da por explicar las cosas con terminología distinta.

De nuevo hubo una pausa.

—Entonces…¿Es normal que me pase esto? ¿No voy a morir?

Kurogane se dio un manaso en la cara y se contuvo de gritar.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —exclamó.

—¿Estás seguro? —insistió la niña—. Soy una chica valiente, otou-chan, si voy a morir dímelo de frente, prometo que lo tomaré con orgullo.

—Esto está peor —bufó Kurogane, colocando una mano en el hombro del mago—. Oye, creo que es mejor que tengas de nuevo esa charla.

Fai sujetó la mano del ninja con la suya y levantó el rostro:

—Kuro-sama, no puedo hacerlo … —dijo, tratando de sonreír, aunque la mueca le salió algo demente.

—¡Pero así quedamos!

—Kuro-rin, nuestra hija ahora no necesita a dos padres riñendo sino uno en todas sus funciones para que explique todas sus dudas.

—Pues vas controlando tu ansiedad porque…

El shinobi leyó tarde las cejas fruncidas del mago.

* * *

Chikako hizo burbujas con el agua que le llegaba hasta la barbilla. No se atrevía a moverse para nada. Aquella molestia en el estómago seguía y no quería averiguar si lo otro también.

—Ser mujer apesta —masculló molesta, y de pronto, la pared junto a la bañera se empezó a quebrar y apareció la cabeza de su padre atravesándola.

—¡¿Otou-chan?! —exclamó asombrada, aunque sin moverse demasiado.

Kurogane ahogó una maldición contra Fai y la fuera que tenía cuando quería.

—Chikako —dijo, tratando de mostrar serenidad y respeto, incluso si tenía la cabeza empotrada contra una pared. (Y luego decían que el violento de la relación era él.)

—Otou-chan. —Chikako, más relajada, colocó sus brazos en el borde de la tina y su rostro sobre ellos—. ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto?

—Es algo que le pasa a todas las chicas —respondió Kurogane, con toda la tranquilidad que pudo. A él tampoco le divertía eso de saber que de pronto su hija (término posesivo) era una mujer (término…).

—¡¿Todas?!

Kurogane se encontró preguntando qué diablos le había explicado Fai a la infeliz muchacha.

—¡Pues sí! —Hizo una pausa, recordando los molestos discursos de Souma sobre el tema, que los daba además porque sabía lo mucho que le molestaba oír sobre el ciclo femenino—. Todas las mujeres pasan por eso. Vamos, no es gran drama.

—¿Cómo que no es gran drama? —se quejó Chikako—. Duele, y además hay sangre. No es divertido.

—¡Pero… pero no es todo el tiempo! —insistió Kurogane—. ¿Cómo un ninja le puede temer a algo que solo dura entre tres y cinco días al mes?

—¡¿Pasa cada mes?!

—¡¿Ah?! S-sí… —afirmó balbuceando—. Pero… es normal en ustedes… —insistió—. Mira, es algo que se controla, ¿sabes? Todas las mujeres que conozcas pasan por eso y ¿acaso se les nota?

Chikako miró un rato al techo y finalmente habló, en tono desconfiado:

—¿También a Souma y a Tsukuyomi?

—Sí… —contestó incómodo, no le gustaba pensar en mujeres que conocía pasando por… por eso. Una cosa era suponer que todas las mujeres pasaban por ese proceso y otra ponerle caras a las féminas—. Y… y… y eso solo las ha hecho más fuertes ¿sabes?

—¡Ah! ¿En serio? —exclamó Chikako, como si de pronto hablaran de una técnica mortal.

—Por supuesto, ¿acaso no son de las más poderosas del reino? Es porque al entrenamiento que hace cualquier hombre le añadimos esto…

—Anda, no había pensado… —Chikako sonrió pensativa, cosa que alivió a Kurogane—. Entonces, a los hombres no les pasa. —Otra sombra de duda pasó por la niña—. Creo que los envidio.

—¿Envidiar? —Kurogane gruñó confundido. Haciendo uso de todo el poder que su lógica le podría brindar, siguió hablando, aunque ya no sabía lo que saldría de su boca—. Mira… —añadió sonrojado, pero tarde o temprano tendrían que explicarle cómo funcionaban los hombres… los malditos y desgraciados hombres que empezarían a asediarla—. ¿Recuerdas que siempre te burlabas de las carpas con las que despertamos tu padre, tu hermano y yo?

—¡Ah! Claro, pero es porque son muy ridículas. —Chikako soltó una risotada—. Podrían colgar sus sombreros de ahí.

—¿Qué te dije de eso? —frunció el seño Kurogane.

La niña bajó la mirada al ser reprendida:

—Que esas partes de las personas son privadas e íntimas y nunca debo meterme con ellas ni dejar que otros se metan con las mías.

—Bien. —Kurogane tomó aire, maldiciendo mentalmente al hombre que estaba parado del otro lado sujetándole el cuello para que no sacara la cabeza de ahí y corriera a esconderse a Clow hasta que la menopausia llegara a su hija y no tuviera que hablarle nunca de periodos—. Es realmente incómodo, ¿sabes? Porque lo que tenemos los hombres… salchi…

—¡Penes! —gritó del otro lado Fai con obsesión científica.

Kurogane maldijo en voz alta y continuó:

—Los penes son incómodos, Chikako. Actúan como quieren y es difícil cabalgar con ellos, además, si te patean ahí simplemente quedas fuera de servicio. —Meditó mejor esa información—. Toma en cuenta eso, cuando un tipo te moleste demasiado, solo dale una patada en la entrepierna.

—¡Lo he hecho! —rió Chikako—. Y a mí no me duele cuando cabalgo ni tengo carpas ahí ni tengo que andar arreglándome la entrepierna de vez en cuando.

—¿Ves? Esto es como un balance. Los hombres peleamos con esto cada día de nuestras vidas, ustedes tienen esto otro… pero solo por unos días.

Kurogane miró a los ojos a la niña, esperando con todo su corazón que la conversación terminara.

—Lo que dices tiene sentido —exclamó Chikako recuperada.

La pared al lado de Kurogane se rompió, y emergió el rostro sonriente, y con un hilo de sangre en la frente, de Fai.

—¡Chika-chan, hija mía! ¡Perdona a tu tonto papá por no explicarte las cosas como debía!

—¡Papa-san! Está bien, te perdono.

—¡Esa es mi hija, tan sabia! ¡Acaba de perdonar a su papa-san a pesar de que fue el culpable de todo esto! —Fai lloriqueó medio en serio medio en broma.

—Yo también te quiero, papa-san —asintió Chikako, añadiendo rápido—: ¡También te quiero a ti otou-chan, eres el mejor!

—Kuro-sama, eres un gran padre —añadió Fai con el mismo optimismo.

—Tú eres un maldito bastardo —sonrió el shinobi con furia.

—Ahora, por favor —intervino Chikako—. ¿Podrían salir de aquí? Tengo que cambiarme.

—Pero… pero… Chika-kun —se quejó Fai—, somos tus padres, nosotros te hemos cambiado los pañales…

—¡No quiero que me vean! ¡Me están creciendo las tetas! —gritó Chikako, pero antes de que hubiera terminado la oración, Kurogane había desaparecido y se encontraba en el ala opuesta de la casa.

Fai sonrió con gentileza y algo avergonzado:

—Michiko-san vendrá en unos minutos y te dejará algunas cosas que te serán útiles para estos días, incluyendo un té de hierbas para el dolor de tu estómago.

—¡Sal de aquí! —volvió a gritar Chikako, tirándole al mago una esponja.

* * *

—…y, pensándolo mejor —comentó Chikako, comiendo muy animada con sus padres a la mesa del comedor—, ahora tengo algo mucho más asqueroso que los escupitajos de Akihito. ¡Seguro que cuando les cuente esto los chicos se mueren del asco! —Dijo muy orgullosa, con los ojos brillando en anticipación.

—Chikako: Esto se relaciona más con el milagro de la vida… —dijo Fai gentilmente.

—¡Sí, eso sí entendí de lo que me hablaste la otra vez!

—Entonces, no creo que sea propio usarlo para ganarle a tus amigos en quién es el más asqueroso…

—Cuando se enteren de que te pasa cada mes, puedes usarlo como un arma —intervino Kurogane—. Créeme, se van a ir corriendo.

—¡Uh, uh, genial!

Fai dejó su plato de comida en la mesa, su rostro lucía descompuesto pese a su sonrisa y tranquilidad.

—No me digas que realmente ese asunto de mujeres te pone así —dijo Kurogane muy campante.

—No me llevo bien con nada relacionado a la sangre, Kuro-sama, sino recuerda Acid-Tokyo…

—Sería genial si los chicos pusieran la misma cara que tú, papa-san, cuando use mi nuevo jutsu —suspiró Chikako.

—¡No es un jutsu, es tu ciclo menstrual! —se quejó Fai.

—Lo harán —afirmó Kurogane, con una novedosa sonrisa de lado a lado.

—Después de todo, ser mujer no parece tan malo —asintió la niña.

—¿Y eso a qué viene? —preguntó Fai.

—Nada, es que… está esto del ciclo lunar… U además lo que decían las chicas en el templo… sobre ser mujeres no niñas, y los hombres y los besos…

—¿BESOS? —Kurogane puso el grito en el cielo y nuevamente el que sonreía de oreja a oreja era Fai.

—Sí, las chicas dicen que lo más importante es besar chicos, y que el primer beso es lo más significativo y un montón de mierda así… A mí nunca me sale nada a la primera, es má,s ni a la segunda, probablemente mi tercera vez sea una primera vez real. —Chikako suspiró y quedó pensativa por varios segundos.

—¿Pasa algo, hija? —inquirió Fai, bajando la cabeza para poder llegar al rostro de la pequeña.

—Es muy tedioso, papa-san … —respondió Chikako—. Hacen tanto lío sobre eso de los besos… Es tonto, encima dijeron que había que esperar por la persona indicada… ¿Por qué quiero besar a alguien? Yo estoy bien besándolos a ustedes y a Amida.

—Creo que tus amigas no se referían a eso… —dijo Fai, con el rostro sereno y sabio—. En algún momento, en el futuro, conocerás a alguien a quien querrás besar, para quien estás reservando esos besos… Un chico importante… —sonrió con nostalgia. A su lado, Kurogane pasó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

—¡Pero ya los tengo ustedes! Con tres hombres en mi vida es suficiente —afirmó la niña—. Y no sé qué muchacha quisiera besar a mi hermano, he visto a ese tipo comerse sus mocos.

—Pero habrá otros hombres, Chika —insistió Fai.

—¡Pero todos los chicos son tontos, son divertidos pero tontos! No quiero besar a ninguno de ellos.

—Pero… —Fai se burló de las venas saltando en la frente de Kurogane— es algo que pasará…

—¡Me niego a besar a alguno de esos tontos debiluchos! ¡No voy a desperdiciar besos en chicos idiotas! ¡Primeros, segundos…! Tampoco quiero que piensen que es algo importante dárselo a alguno de ellos ni de casualidad- —Chikako se paró abruptamente y de un salto terminó en medio de sus padres—. ¡Esto se soluciona así de fácil! —gritó, dando un beso casto, primero a Fai, y luego a Kurogane—. —¡Listo! —asintió, alzando un brazo en signo de victoria—. ¡Ya están los dos besos! Fin de la historia. ¡Voy a pedir el postre!

—Chikako sigue siendo muy simple… —suspiró Fai, sacando el plato que estaba ante Kurogane, quien dio un golpe sobre la mesa, haciéndole un agujero.

—¡Voy a matar a cualquier bastardo que se le acerque! —rugió.

—Y eso que no le dijimos que también cuentan las chicas —añadió Fai, comiendo del plato de Kurogane, mientras este añadía una maldición más en nombre de cualquier ser humano que se atreviera a acercarse a la niña—. Mientras Chikako va floreciendo como una mujer, Kuro-sama se convierte en un perrote guardián ¿no?

—¡Guau!... ¡Digo!

—¡Ya, ya, sé un Kuro-bueno! ¡Ven acá, ven acá!

—¡No…! ¡No me rasques detrás las orejas!

—¡Pero te encanta que lo haga!

—¡Voy a matarte, mago!

—¡A medida que Chikako vaya creciendo, tendrás una lista más larga de gente a la que asesinar, Kuro-tan! ¡Y eso que no has pensado en el naciente club de fans de Amida!

—… mejor sigue rascando…

* * *

**Buscando información sobre los mitos y leyendas acerca de la menstruación, me encontré con el curioso detalle que el símbolo de la Luna, asociado culturalmente a este proceso femenino, es representado en el shintoismo oriental como un dios (masculino), cuando en América las distintas culturas ancestrales tienden a darle un rol femenino. De otro lado, en la religión shintoista se consideraba que la mujer durante su periodo estaba "sucia" o "marcada" por lo que no se le permitía el ingreso a zonas sagradas, ni participar en ritos religiosos o hasta cocinar… en cambio en grupos de nativos americanos, la llegada de la regla es considerada como un hecho importante que eleva el rango de la niña/mujer y se resalta su valioso lazo con la madre Tierra. Dado que el contexto del Nihon en que viven Kuro y Fai está representado por una jerarquía femenina poderosa preferí no tomar literalmente los antiguos mitos sino más bien hacer de esto un proceso específico pero con connotaciones que no eran ni negativas ni positivas.**

**Sobre la pericia de Fai para explicar un hecho como este. Considerando que nuestro mago es un _mago_, tiendo a interpretar este título más en el sentido científico o de alquimista no de un ser caótico que hace y deshace sin explicar nada. Recuerdo que en el manga Fai comentaba que le gustaba cocinar porque le parecía muy familiar a lo de hacer magia. Y sí, la cocina tiene mucho de magia pero también de química y ciencia, es un balance formal no obra del azar. De otro lado, también tomé la referencia del Fai que sale en Horitsuba Gakuen, donde es profesor de química, mientras que su hermano gemelo (el "Fai" original de Tsubasa Chronicles y que murió en la torre) es el cocinero. Así, creo que Fai es muy analítico y formal, científico, cuando se habla de magia y estudios. También opté porque sus conocimientos de esos aspectos femeninos fueran más "científicos" en comparación al imaginario que podría haber en el Nihon donde viven; su pericia para explicar formalmente un ciclo femenino pero no lograr hacerse entender quedan explicados por estos motivos. **

**Hay escasos fics en español que tocan temas "familiares" en TRC, pero en inglés hay algunos muy entretenidos en donde cuentan escenas donde Fai, Kuro, Syaoran, Sakura y Mokona asumen roles metafóricos de estos. Uno de los mejores, que leí solo en un LJ, trata precisamente este tema de "ese periodo femenino" pero en el caso de Sakura, en donde el único que sabe qué hacer es Kuro-sama y los otros juegan roles demasiado divertidos. Puede resultar raro a primera vista, pero si lo consideran mejor ¡Fai NUNCA ha tenido relaciones significativas con mujeres en su vida! Es decir, su vida en Ceres y en Valeria no las tenía en primer plano y si bien es un "womanizer" no implica que las conozca realmente. Syaoran es un adolescente con buenas intenciones pero vamos, el chico antropológicamente podría aportar pero en la vida real… y nos queda Kuro-papa, que ha estado rodeado por mujeres desde niño y luego en el castillo sirviendo a Tomoyo, Kendappa y molestado por Souma… así que en lo personal, que le sea más fácil tratar ese tema (obligado) le sale natural… y algo tosco XD. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Las tradiciones familiares acercan a padres e hijos. **

* * *

Es _Hachigatsu Bon_, hay ferias, bailes y ¡mucha comida en todos lados! Obviamente, en Suwa también. Amida vino y trajo consigo al abuelito, tengo que acompañarlo al festival de la noche, papa-san le rompió la mano cuando él le tocó el trasero así que no puede andar solo e inválido porque está muy viejo. Me agrada ir con el abuelito, es muy divertido, aunque por alguna razón las chicas siempre andan alejándose de él, pero con los muchachos siempre nos divertimos. El abuelito nos compra comida, aunque Amida dice que con eso está desfalcando el templo. Se supone que somos sus nietos, está bien que haga eso… bueno, Amida podría decir que no somos sus nietos de verdad pero es como si lo fuéramos, además no nos quedan otros abuelos.

Durante el _Obon_, papa-san y otou-chan están con nosotros, ¡los tres días! El primer día es el _Bon Odori_, hay danzas y bailes, las calles principales están siempre animadas. Pero hay cosas que hacer en casa. Amida me despierta temprano para acompañar a papa-san y otou-chan al bosque de Jiinsa. Ahí están las lápidas de mis dos abuelitos. Nos dedicamos a limpiarlas con otou-chan, papa-san prepara incienso y comida, además ora ante sus tumbas. Luego me pide que haga tres caballos. Los puedo hacer con cualquier verdura, y me gusta hacerlos con berenjenas miniatura y zanahorias. Otou-chan me dijo que, durante el _Obon_, los espíritus de nuestros ancestros vienen a la Tierra a visitarnos, les hacemos monturas para que vengan rápido y además les ofrecemos sus platos favoritos. Pero no es la única tradición que hacemos. Al principio no lo entendía bien, porque yo hacía tres monturas pero cuando construíamos las lámparas que dejamos encendidas en las noches, son cuatro.

Sé que las tres monturas son para mis abuelitos y para mi tío, a los que nunca conocí pero me dijeron que fueron personas muy buenas y generosas. Otou-chan y papa-san piensan en ellos y además les dan la bienvenida a nuestro mundo.

En cambio, ponemos _cuatro lámparas_ a la entrada de la casa. Amida me explicó, en este _Obon_, que la cuarta lámpara es para mi otra abuelita, y que papa-san la empezó a colocar tiempo después que nosotros habíamos nacido. Él aún no pone una lámpara para mi otro abuelo, y Amida me dice que papa-san debe tener sus razones.

Durante estos tres días las entradas de las casas están alumbradas por la noche. Con los muchachos salimos a hacer pruebas de valor luego de participar en las ceremonias familiares y comer todo lo que podemos en el festival. El abuelito esta vez es el que nos propone pruebas. Recoger una flor seca del cementerio, y las cenizas de tal sitio… además nos da órdenes curiosas, como que si logramos encontrar la pluma de un búho no debemos mover nuestra mano derecha hasta haber dado ciento veinte pasos.

El abuelito nos asustó un poco esta vez, pero empeoró cuando Amida se apareció de la nada y le recriminó que nos mandara de cazadores de objetos mágicos siendo tan niños. El abuelito dijo que por ser niños es que podíamos hacer estas cosas sin ponernos en riesgo. Yo les grité que tenía casi catorce años y que desde hace varios meses ya era una mujer.

El calor es intenso durante agosto, incluso en la noche, por eso prefiero usar yukata en lugar de kimono. Las cigarras zumbando crean una sensación muy rara.

Camino a casa, luego de despedir a los otros chicos, el abuelito y Amida de pronto se pusieron uno a cada lado de mí y me tomaron de las manos.

Frente a nosotros apareció un hermoso hombre alto con una túnica elegante, de larga cabellera negra, tez blanca. Parecía un rey de algún país lejano y extranjero, sus ojos eran afilados pero no parecía querer hacernos daño.

—¿Está perdido? —preguntó el abuelito con demasiada tranquilidad. Lo cual es raro, él solo se pone así de tranquilo cuando hay algo importante pasando.

Fue entonces que me di cuenta que ese hombre no tenía pies.

—No puedes entrar a la casa. —Amida fue más serio y agresivo con ese hombre. Sé que no sabía exactamente quién era, pero le tenía algo de temor o hasta odio. También sentí ese odio instintivo en mi pecho, pero papa-san siempre me ha dicho que si no tengo razones que justifiquen mis sentimientos entonces no puedo simplemente dejarme llevar por ellos, debo reflexionarlos primero.

—Sé que no puedo entrar —asintió ese hermoso hombre—. No lo estaba buscando a él. Solo quería conocerlos a ustedes.

Cuando dijo eso, el agarre de mi hermano se hizo un poco más fuerte.

—Ellos están aquí. Un niño y una niña. Una bendición para él —dijo el abuelito, encorvándose ligeramente.

Yo le pregunté su nombre a ese hombre y Amida me reprendió por ello. Pero el hombre sonrió gentilmente.

—El nombre es una posesión muy importante. Así que no debes darlo arbitrariamente a las personas. En cambio, deberías usar algún otro que te parezca interesante —respondió él y nos miró a los dos.

Yo siempre me quise llamar algo como Nobunaga o Amidamaru. Por eso le dije emocionada que me podía llamar Nobumaru. Él rió esta vez, era una risa agradable aunque estremecedora porque uno no espera que alguien tan hermoso ría así de gracioso.

—Tetsuo —habló luego Amida, aún mirando a ese hombre con desconfianza. Pero este asintió otra vez, ya no riendo sino solo sonriendo.

—Eres libre para conocer estas tierras durante estos tres días. Pero no podrás entrar a la casa y tampoco acercarte a él sin caer en _el festival de los Fantasmas Hambrientos_. Y supongo que no quieres causarle problemas —comentó el abuelo al final.

El hermoso hombre asintió y luego se arrodilló ante nosotros.

—Nobumaru, Tetsuo, me alegra haberlos conocido —dijo, luego se levantó y pasó por el lado del abuelito. Antes de que yo pudiera voltear a verlo irse, el abuelo me dijo que no lo hiciera, que nunca se debe voltear a ver adónde van los muertos.

Después de eso fuimos a casa. Mientras hacíamos camino a ella, estuve más consciente del mundo a mi alrededor. Como si esos tres días de _Obon_ fueran realmente algo diferente. Podía escuchar susurros entre el canto de las cigarras y suspiros en el silencio del calor de agosto.

Cuando entramos al hogar, Amida me recordó no comentar de esto a mis papás. Yo asentí, sabía además que podían molestarse de que hubiera estado haciendo pruebas de valor, porque dicen que hago las cosas sin pensar y puedo accidentarme.

Durante el segundo día el olor a incienso se siente en todas partes. Es un aroma melancólico, ligeramente triste, el corazón duele un poco pero de alguna manera no es malo. En la mesa de la comida, hay tres asientos más que permanecen vacíos. Otou-chan me explicó que es una forma de recordar a los familiares que no están con nosotros y de darles la bienvenida en estas fechas.

Este día es uno de los favoritos para Amida y yo porque papa-san trae esos granos especiales que cultiva en sus tierras cerca a las montañas del Oso. Le dice cacao, y hace unos postres deliciosos que solo prepara en contadas ocasiones, el_ Obon_ y nuestros cumpleaños y a veces para algún cumpleaños de Tsukuyomi. Él prepara los dulces solo, a veces con la ayuda de otou-chan, aunque por general él termina saliendo de la cocina hecho una furia gritando que no le gustan los dulces, incluso si no son normales en Nihon, que es lo que menos extraña de sus viajes y bla bla bla.

El tercer día llega y con ello finalmente podemos comer los dulces de cacao que papa-san dejó en el altar de la casa. Por general, papa-san y otou-chan se levantan tarde porque han estado bebiendo. Esta vez no fue la excepción, bebieron con el abuelito y en algún momento comenzaron a cantar "Un millar de vientos" y otou-chan se puso muy sentimental… Amida me dijo que realmente debió haber estado "demasiado muy especialmente totalmente" ebrio para cantar a voz en cuello y llorando lo de "_Por favor no llores frente a mi tumba porque no estoy allí. No estoy dormido. Un millón de vientos, me he vuelto un millón de vientos, y ahora estoy soplando a través del gran cielo_". Cuando el abuelito se le unió a cantar, parecían dos gatos callejeros maullando en la noche.

Lo único rescatable y que quizá dio valor a ese concierto espeluznante fue que papa-san rió, rió mucho y de verdad. Es difícil verlo así durante el_ Obon_. Por eso creo que a pesar de que mis oídos no se recuperen nunca, valió la pena.

Cuando la noche cae, llevamos dos de las cuatro lámparas a Jiinsa. Luego vamos al río, donde también hay otras personas construyendo lámparas flotantes. El _Toro Nagashi_ concentra esas sensaciones extrañas de los dos previos días en esa noche calurosa, acompasada por las cigarras y el incienso. Papa-san convierte las dos lámparas restantes para que puedan flotar, y hace do lámparas más. Amida me dice que la tercera es para el abuelo, el papá de papa-san, pero no me responde por la cuarta. Otou-chan llega al rato, después de haber participado del _Gozan no Okuribi_ en las montañas con otros shinobis, desde el río se pueden ver los kanjis arder hasta la madrugada. En la ceremonia de las hogueras solo participan guerreros y shinobis, supongo que cuando me vuelva uno también participaré.

Otou-chan ayuda a papa-san a colocar los cuatro barcos en el río. El abuelo está sentado a unos metros bebiendo sake. Amida me llama entonces, para ayudarle a colocar sus seis lámparas también.

Mi corazón duele un poco, pero igual que las lámparas alejándose por el río, ese dolor se va apagando lentamente mientras me quedo dormida.

* * *

**El Obon o Bon es una tradición budista que se hace en honor a los familiares fallecidos. En Japón hay distintas fechas para celebrarlo, la más popular es el Obon de Agosto o Hachigatsu Obon, dura tres días y se inicia a mitad del mes. **

**La tradición implica diversos rituales que varían de zona en zona, pero se resume en reuniones familiares para honrar los altares o tumbas, y festivales. El Bon Odori es una danza de apertura que "da la bienvenida" a los muertos el primer día del Obon.**

**Para este fic decidí usar distintos rituales del Obon como forma de resaltar pequeños detalles en la vida de la familia así que hay mucha reinterpretación personal de las tradiciones. **

**Una tradición común del primer día del Obon es dar la bienvenida a los muertos quemando incienso y colocando la comida favorita en los altares familiares. Otra tradición implica elaborar "caballos" (a base de palillos y verduras) que son las monturas para que los muertos lleguen rápido a casa y al final del festival tengan como irse. Otra práctica que se asemeja a varias en Latinoamérica, hace que los familiares vayan a las tumbas familiares (no altares) para limpiarlas y adornarlas. **

**En el caso de Kurogane sabemos de quiénes son las lápidas y se puede entender que el hermano de Fai es contado en estas prácticas de bienvenida familiar cuando se hace pedido de la tercera montura así como se mantiene la tradición de dejar tres espacios vacíos en la comida. Así, se da la bienvenida a tres personas al mundo de los vivos. **

**Otra tradición para recibir a los muertos consiste en encender lámparas de papel y colocarlas a la entrada de los hogares el primer día para que los espíritus sepan a donde llegar. En esta historia se encendieron cuatro lámparas como un símbolo de cortés bienvenida pero no tan íntima como las previas: una para el Fai real y otra para la madre de Fai. Este detalle obedece exclusivamente a la interpretación que tengo de los asuntos no resueltos que Fai tiene con sus padres. **

**El festival de los Fantasmas Hambrientos es una tradición china antes que japonesa, pero es evidente que el aporte de China hacia Japón en sus tradiciones hace que estas sean también aplicables al contexto. La creencia hace referencia a tradiciones budistas que resaltan el lazo intrínseco entre los ancestros y los familiares vivos. Cuando alguien muere, el hecho de que la familia lo recuerde, le de ofrendas y rece por él ayuda a que el alma esté satisfecha y sin necesidades por lo que puede partir a la otra vida y reencarnar. Cuando un espíritu no tiene familiares o gente que se ocupe de él, queda atado y hambriento en el mundo terrenal vagando por la eternidad y durante el Obon también están libres y algunos pueden causar daño (para ello las ofrendas generales). **

**En el tercer día del Obon las lámparas que estaban en casa se regresan a las tumbas donde están enterrados los muertos como una forma de guiarlos de nuevo a su descanso. Las monturas de verdura sirven para algo similar. En el Toro Nagashi, el festival de las lámparas de papel, estas se colocan en el río donde se las deja flotar y simbólicamente representan una forma de guiar a los muertos al otro mundo. Acá vale aplicar subjetividades para entender cómo actúa Fai: a las dos lámparas previas agregó dos más que nunca fueron incluidas en los rituales previos. **

**Gozan no Okuribi propiamente dicho, es otra ceremonia para terminar el Obon y es especialmente reconocida la que se elabora en Kyoto. Se trata de encender cinco hogueras en las montañas que forman, desde lo lejos, kanjis que simbolizan e indican a los muertos que es momento de regresar. Esta tradición se prepara con mucha anticipación y es un cargo que pasa de padres a hijos. En esta historia sin embargo, lo dirigí de otro modo, a algo que tienen una connotación menos familiar y más de expiación porque los que realizan el Gozan son solo guerreros, es decir gente que ha matado. **

**La canción "Un millar de vientos" o ****Sen No Kaze Ni Natte **** es moderna XD. Está basada en un poema inglés escrito en 1932. Fue traducido muchas veces y musicalizado, resultó ser un éxito de ventas para el tenor Masafumi Akikawa. Lo gracioso es que yo lo conocí por la comedia Gintama, al principio me reí mucho por como la cantaba el personaje (de ahí la burla a Kuro) pero la letra en sí misma es muy triste y melancólica. **

**Si quieren reír un poco busquen en : **

**El video dura2:50 pero la canción misma solo 1:30: /** **watch?v=AwhlEz_LlE**

**Si quieren la versión real: /watch?v=qWcfzS6LsZo**

**Sé que no lo dije antes pero GRACIAS por los comentarios y acá no digo nada más que de por sí me apena una nota de autor tan larga.**

**XOXO**

**Petula**


	11. Chapter 11

**A veces son los hijos los que deben entender a los padres.**

* * *

En ese entonces éramos unos niños, pero entendíamos de alguna manera.

Papa-san estaba mal. Era una de esas épocas.

Los árboles pegaban sus hojas a sus ramas, el viento parecía caminar a puntillas para no molestar y el sol quemaba insistente como si fuera la única forma de transmitir su preocupación.

Las noches eran extrañas, ni gélidas ni asfixiantes. Solo nerviosas.

No era que pasase a menudo, no era siquiera una tradición anual o algo así. Pero cuando pasaba (y, eventualmente, sigue pasando) nadie podía dejar de darse cuenta, el mundo mismo se paraba a girar la cabeza porque el mago que les cantaba en las noches y reía para ellos en el día de pronto estaba callado.

El primer día de esa época papa-san no estaba en la habitación. Aparecía encerrado en el laboratorio. Ni él ni otou-chan llegaban a desayunar pero todos sabíamos que ninguno estaba fuera por deber. Michiko-san se encargaba por completo de nosotros dos y cuando se encontraba con otou-chan le miraba con preocupación y comprensión para seguir su camino y mantener la casa perfecta. Ella, aparte de otou-chan, es la única que se acerca al área del laboratorio para llevar alimentos durante esa época.

Ambos preguntábamos porque éramos unos niños y pensábamos que había respuestas para todo. Entonces, Michiko decía que papa-san estaba enfermo, otou-chan simplemente decía que papa-san estaba exhausto y le diéramos unos días de reposo.

Durante el tiempo que dure, la atención de otou-chan estará totalmente centrada al interior de ese laboratorio. Solo saldrá para cosas muy estrictas. En esos años era ver por nosotros, asuntos de las fronteras, cosas importantes, pero si no se la pasaba por completo ahí dentro.

Por el jardín trasero, a donde da una de las paredes del laboratorio, aún hay una rendija que permite ver parte de la habitación. La descubrimos por casualidad cuando éramos unos niños. Desde ahí se puede ver a la habitación, pero durante estas épocas, siempre está oscuro adentro. Papa-san se siente tan derrotado que no sentiría nuestras presencias, y otou-chan está tan concentrado en él que no se preocuparía por ellas.

Nadie se atreve a preguntar por papa-san en todo ese tiempo, salvo por nosotros en esas épocas.

Por lo que aprendí de los libros y del viejo maestro, la energía humana tiene la capacidad de cambiar el ambiente a su alrededor. Así como una persona feliz puede iluminar una habitación sombría, puede pasar lo contrario. Mientras más entrenado estés en control de tu energía y mientras más magia poseas, más intensas son estas respuestas.

Ha sido esta última vez, cuando regresé por unos días de Emei, cuando noté los talismanes escritos en letra de otou-chan pegados en la parte superior de la puerta. No es magia de Nihon, lo sé, recién aprendí ahora que sirven para controlar energías muy fuertes e incluso son poderosos a pesar de la caligrafía poco entrenada de otou-chan en ese lenguaje.

Chikako respondía mal a esas épocas porque no le daban explicaciones claras, de hecho aún es peligroso tentarla o retarla en esas épocas. Si cuando era una mocosa con dientes de leche caídos se desquitaba con sus compañeros en entrenamiento al punto que solo otou-chan podía detenerla, es escalofriante lo que puede hacer ahora que es una aprendiz de shinobi.

Una vez le rompió la nariz a un niño que se atrevió a hacer una broma sobre nuestro padre sacerdote y ella le hubiera roto otras partes del cuerpo si otou-chan no hubiera aparecido avisado por horrorizados sacerdotes del templo comunitario. Él la castigó con severidad y ella se puso a llorar muchísimo. Pero otou-chan fue muy severo con ella, no le dio pie a poner peros y creo que está bien, ella es la hija del Líder después de todo. No es que otou-chan fuera distinto de haber estado papa-san presente, pero se notaba que estaba preocupado, cuando no está así de preocupado suele ser infinitamente paciente con Chikako y hacerle entender, en estos casos solo era millones de veces paciente con ella.

En ese entonces éramos unos niños.

Ahora tengo dieciséis años y creo entender algo mejor que cuando tenía siete. Al menos me pone tranquilo saber que papa-san no está enfermo físicamente. Chikako también entiende pero no por ello perdona. Ella estaría más feliz si le dijeran que ella puede hacer algo con sus propias manos para ayudar a que él no esté así.

Pero hay una tristeza muy profunda en papa-san que ninguno puede entender.

Sé que como mago, uno entiende el mundo y las cosas de forma distinta, incluso un árbol moribundo nos puede provocar un bajón anímico y nadie va a entenderlo. Sin embargo, hay una tristeza que va más allá. La Sacerdotisa Tsukuyomi nos dijo una vez que otou-chan y papa-san habían pasado por mucho sufrimiento cuando eran niños y antes de conocerse siquiera. Chika y yo no entendemos el sufrimiento por el que pasaron pero sabemos que sea lo que sea, hace que se esfuercen cada día para que nosotros seamos felices. Tsukuyomi dijo también que papa-san no pertenecía a este mundo, es decir ni siquiera es de otra isla, es de otro universo. Quizá extrañe a sus papás, quizá incluso tiene hermanos en otro lado… A pesar que me propongo eso como respuesta, no puedo entenderlo del todo, porque creo que lo que más ama él está aquí.

Incluso a esta edad aún hay cosas que no comprendo y supongo que cuando crezca un poco más entenderé mejor, Chika también. Y quizá entonces, también sabremos más sobre esos Ceres, Valeria, Ashura y Yui que escuchamos decir a papa-san junto a su nombre entre llantos y maldiciones, que a veces se deslizan por debajo de la puerta y las rendijas para llegar a nuestros oídos entrenados por shinobis. E incluso al pasar los años, cuando dejamos de compartir la misma casa, esos llantos y ese dolor siguen llegando a nuestros oídos sin importar la distancia.

No es un dolor pasajero, eso lo aprendimos cuando al vivir Chikako y yo nos provocamos nuestras propias heridas y dejamos que nos hirieran y herimos también a otros. Una herida no se cura, una herida cicatriza y entonces forma parte de nosotros para siempre. Está ahí esa cicatriz de forma curiosa que contrasta con el resto de nosotros, que al mirarla tiene de pronto la forma de alguna palabra o letra de un lenguaje misterioso. A veces leemos esperanza en ella otras desesperación, y en la mayoría de veces, experiencia.

Pero la tormenta no dura para siempre. Incluso si son varios días, finalmente él sale del laboratorio con otou-chan a su lado. Entonces sonríe, suavemente casi imperceptible para otras personas que quizá se fijarían más en sus ojos rojos, su cabello despeinado y su ropa desarreglada. Pero esa sonrisa domestica por completo a tres individuos violentos, salvajes y pésimamente comunicativos, y que él tuvo la extraña suerte de tener como familia.

Los tres entonces nos apaciguamos, como bestias domesticadas por la música.

Porque estamos completamente enamorados de esa sonrisa.

Cuando éramos unos niños y hasta el fin de los tiempos.


	12. Chapter 12

**Cuando un hijo comete un error, es deber del padre ayudarle a entender cuál fue este, no corregirlo por él.**

* * *

Fai salió silbando animadamente, portando varias hierbas en una bolsa y en la otra mano unos dulces gratis, de la tienda devolviendo el saludo a los ancianos que iban camino a las aguas termales. No tenía caso disfrazarse para pasar desapercibido, era el sacerdote de Suwa, sus cabellos y ojos eran ineludibles además de su significativa altura que podía competir con muy pocos en la zona (léase: Kurogane y el nada-contento-con-eso-Amida-kun).

Al principio, pensó que era mejor dar un decreto o rechazar los pequeños regalos que le daban los habitantes. Pero con el tiempo, ellos, como él, aprendieron que la relación, siempre que fuera honesta y recíproca, no tenía nada de malo. Nadie le daba regalos a Fai porque fuera uno de los amos de Suwa o le tuvieran miedo a su poder, sino porque estaban agradecidos y valoraban su trabajo. Nunca le daban de más ni de menos, y siempre con una sonrisa cálida en el rostro.

Caminó relajado por las calles ligeramente húmedas silbando un estribillo pegadizo de la última vez que estuvieron en una de las festividades de Amaterasu. Al girar en la siguiente esquina se encontró con la señora Mitsuba parada en medio de sus dos pequeños.

Rumi era la menor por dos años de Takeru, ambos tendrían (mutuamente) apenas unos años menos que Chikako y Amida; y desde que su padre se fuera diciendo que iba a comprar _dangos_ y nunca regresara, la señora Mitsuba se había visto en la imperiosa necesidad de cuidar de ellos. No hubo que dar demasiadas razones para que Kurogane ordenara que le encontraran un trabajo digno a la señora Mitsuba, así que de parte de Suwa, el trabajo y el alimento no le faltarían a la decidida mujer. Pero lo que ni Kurogane ni Fai podían controlar eran los rumores y malas intenciones de las personas y que los comentarios sobre el pequeño viaje a la esquina del esposo de Mitsuba, se convirtiera en un evidente abandono.

Los niños, como solía pasar en ese laberinto enfermizo de rumores, eran las víctimas principales, y era bastante familiar para Fai las peleas entre ellos dos por culparse o culpar al otro del abandono paterno.

Y era eso mismo lo que pasaba en ese momento, cuando la pequeña Rumi tropezó con él mientras Takeru yacía de rodillas en el suelo y Mitsuba estaba en medio.

—Vaya, ¡pero que tenemos aquí!—exclamó Fai, dejando sus cosas en el suelo y tomando a Rumi de los hombros antes de que saltara de nuevo sobre su hermano—. Rumi-chan ¡te has hecho más fuerte desde la última vez que te vi! —sonrió girando a la niña y acercándola a su rostro.

Rumi mató el puño que había formado previamente y se sonrojó, no era un secreto que la niña tenía un pequeño _crush _por el sacerdote de Suwa (así como otras mujeres de edades variadas en la zona).

—¡Fai-sama! —exclamó avergonzada, mirando de reojo a su hermano mayor.

—¡Santidad! —exclamó este conteniendo la molestia.

—¡Vamos, vamos! ¿Por qué esas caras largas? —dijo Fai con ese tono de voz tan cálido y que quitaba las ganas de pelearse a los niños conflictivos—. Takeru-kun, ese traje que tu madre compró con mucho esmero está ahora manchado, y Rumi-chan, el bonito pelo que heredaste de Mitsuba-san está hecho un desastre.

La niña tomó uno de sus mechones y se mordió los labios de furia. Takeru, en cambio, ahogó un llanto pero sus ojos acuosos no engañaban a nadie.

—Es mi culpa, amo Fai —dijo la mujer haciendo una reverencia—. Los niños peleaban por mi culpa, no se moleste con ellos.

Rumi y Takeru contemplaron a su madre con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —exclamó Rumi entonces—. ¡La culpa fue mía!

—¡Yo tuve la culpa! —gritó Takeru entonces.

—¡Eso no es verdad! —interrumpió de nuevo Rumi.

Fai sonrió suavemente y volvió a hablar ante los consternados niños:

—No es culpa de nadie —dijo con ternura, acariciando los cabellos de Rumi y dándole una mirada de respeto a Takeru—. Ustedes son una familia unida y cariñosa, el lazo que tienen es algo que tanto Kurogane como yo admiramos… por favor, sigan siendo la familia que son, para que nosotros sepamos cómo conducirnos.

Takeru se sonrojó ligeramente avergonzado, prometiéndose para sí que nunca más volvería a culpar a su hermana o su madre por la irresponsabilidad de su padre. Porque los Lores de Suwa los consideraban un ejemplo, y él quería ser uno bueno para las dos personas que admiraba.

—Fai-sama —dijo Rumi alzando la vista hacia el mago—, mi madre es la mejor mamá del mundo.

—Eso es muy cierto, Rumi-chan —asintió el hechicero, colocando en las manos de la niña la bolsa de dulces que le habían regalado—. Esto es para ustedes —contestó mientras Rumi se acercaba a su hermano.

Takeru tomó los palillos enredados en los cabellos de su hermana y con habilidad peinó su pelo para acomodar un moño bien elaborado.

—¡Ah!, si solo Amida y Chikako fueran así siempre —rió Fai contento de ver a los hijos y su madre compartiendo una sonrisa.

—Amo Fai, sus hijos son todo un ejemplo —empezó a hablar Mitsuba con mucha honestidad, después de todo los pequeños hijos de los Lores de Suwa, por los rumores, eran algo así como un príncipe y una princesa.

Una explosión a pocos metros se comió el resto de palabras de Mitsuba, que abrazó a sus hijos para protegerlos de las rocas y el polvo.

Cuando abrieron sus ojos, se dieron cuenta de que no solo estaban libres de heridas sino también de polvo y roca. Delante de ellos una barrera producida por Fai los protegía.

—¡Hey! ¡Ayuda en algo!

La pequeña familia escuchó gritar a Kurogane, que apareció por uno de los techos blandiendo su vetusta espada.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Fai preocupado, al tiempo que otra explosión se sintió a menos metros—. ¿!Son _Onis_!? ¿Cómo rompieron la barrera?

El mago realmente se preocupó. Si los demonios habían sido lo suficientemente poderosos para romper la barrera, y además hacerlo sin que él lo sintiera…

—¡No son demonios!—gritó Kurogane saltando hacia una anciana que estaba a punto de ser aplastada por unas tejas movidas debido a las explosiones.

Mientras el guerrero lograba colocar a buen recaudo a la ancianita sorda y algo despistada, Fai pudo ver, entre el polvo que se disipaba del previo ataque, a dos sombras muy familiares. El sacerdote resopló, tomó aire, murmuró una suerte de _sutras_ que ni Mitsuba o sus hijos entendieron realmente y les sonrió:

—Creo que es mejor que vayan a refugiarse —dijo Fai señalando hacia un lado.

La mujer asintió, jalando a Takeru y Rumi, que tenían bastante curiosidad por ver lo que el gran mago haría en compañía del temible guerrero.

Una vez que los curiosos fueron alejados a distancia prudente por los guerreros a cargo de Kurogane, Fai se remangó las amplias mangas de su _yukata_ y caminó hacia el par de sombras en posición de ataque.

Del lado opuesto, descansando su espada en el hombro, Kurogane imitó el gesto del hechicero.

—¡Chika-chan, Ami-kun! —canturreó en voz muy alta el mago. Inmediatamente, saltó hacia uno de los techos y evitó que el poderoso puño de su hija le lastimara. En su lugar, el suelo sufrió las consecuencias.

—¿A eso le llamas fuerza, mona? —se burló Amida del ataque fallido de su hermana.

—¡Mira, idiota! ¡Hice un jodido agujero con mis manos! —Chikako se irguió en su pequeña estatura de trece años.— ¿Acaso puedes hacer esto sin recurrir a tu tontarrona magia?

—¡Idiota, estoy por acá! —volvió a burlarse Amida—. ¿Qué tan tonta eres para atacar a la persona equivocada? ¿Eres una mona ciega, acaso?

Chikako miró hacia el techo y saludó con la mano:

—¡Lo siento Otou-chan!

—¡No fue a Otou-chan a quién atacaste, tarada! —gruñó el muchacho.

Fai ahogó un suspiro y Kurogane se dio un golpe con la palma abierta en la cara.

—¡Oh, lo siento! ¡Me confundí, es que nadie es tan estúpidamente alto como tú! ¡Entenderás que el único gigante con el que puedo confundir es con…!

Una bola de energía salió disparada en dirección a Chikako, cortándole las palabras. La muchacha no tuvo muchos problemas para esquivar el ataque y se lo hizo saber demasiado a su hermano mayor.

—¡Oye, idiota! ¿Con eso piensas hacerme algo?

—¡Eso solo era calentamiento! —amenazó el joven.

Kurogane se acercó a Fai, que tuvo por gracia eliminar la esfera de energía disparada a ciegas, antes que lastimara a alguien o destruyera algo.

—¿Cómo empezó esto, Kuro-rin? —preguntó Fai curioso.

El guerrero observó a sus dos hijos y resopló:

—Estoy seguro de que la pelea empezó por la última bola de arroz dulce de la merienda… Pero no me preguntes cómo degeneró a esto.

—Las peleas de los niños no tienen mucha explicación, ¿no? —sonrió el mago.

—Pues el castigo que van a recibir tendrá mucho —ladró Kurogane caminando hacia el par—. ¿Cómo siempre? —preguntó sin detenerse.

—Como siempre, Kuro-sama —asintió Fai, dándole un guiño inocente a la señora Mitsuba y sus hijos que miraban «asombrados» el control parental que ejercían los Lores de Suwa—: Tarde o temprano nuestros polluelos dejarían de pelear en casa y lo harían en la calle, ¿cierto? —comentó el mago al aire.

Chikako tomó un palo, que eventualmente había sido una biga de una casa cercana, y se la apoyó contra su hombro. Su posición era bastante llamativa para los espectadores que quedaban.

—¡Chika-kun! —exclamó Fai, colocando una mano alrededor de su boca para dirigir el sonido y agitando una mano en el aire—. ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no tomes la postura de un yakuza?

Chikako alzó el rostro y buscó a su padre sin perder la mirada sobre Amida.

—¡Papa-san, no me digas que hacer!

Aquel grito dejó a Fai congelado, y Kurogane, apostado sobre un techo detrás de Amida (el cual se reía a más no poder de la respuesta de su hermana) suspiró molesto, Chikako le había faltado el respeto a su padre… Y a ambos les resultó novedoso. La niña podía ser violenta, físicamente, pero verbalmente…

«¡Eso lo ha sacado de ti!», escuchó la voz de Fai hacer eco en su mente. No, el sacerdote no le había gritado frente a todo el mundo, sino que se había dado el lujo de gritarle mentalmente, lo cual a Kurogane le daba una idea de dónde dormiría uno de ellos esa noche si no solucionaban la situación.

Amida abrió un poco más las piernas, colocando sus pies bien afirmados al suelo. Kurogane rodó los ojos y miró al cielo. Sabía que el chico se estaba preparando para liberar una buena cantidad de energía contra su hermana.

—¿!No te han enseñado nada de paz mental en ese maldito monasterio!? —reclamó en voz alta el Lord de Suwa.

—¡Solo se dedican a fumar, beber y leer historias porno, otou-chan! —acusó Chikako de inmediato.

Amida frunció el seño en un estilo muy Kurogane.

—¡Amida! ¿Qué te he dicho sobre fumar? —volvió a reprender Fai.

Kurogane notó una suave vena en la sien de su esposo, se cruzó de brazos unos segundos y decidió que esta vez no lo harían «como siempre».

—¡Ya soy grande, no me digas que hacer! —reclamó Amida sin voltear a ver a su progenitor. Al contrario, alzó los brazos al cielo y recitó algo en voz muy baja, pero para sorpresa de todos, una esfera de energía comenzó a crecer entre sus palmas.

Chikako escupió al suelo, entrecerró los ojos, se encorvó y cogió el palo en un estilo que a Kurogane le recordó ese deporte que vieron una vez en uno de esos mundos: el beisbol.

—Ese palo ridículo, tú y eso se van a ir volando —amenazó el joven aprendiz rodeado de la luz intensa que salía de la gran esfera que ahora estaba sobre él, la cual movió de un lado para otro y lanzó sin ningún aviso.

El viaje de la esfera levantó gran cantidad de polvo y roca, los curiosos que estaban más cerca tuvieron que correr a protegerse de la polvareda.

La única que siguió sin asombro la trayectoria de la esfera fue Chikako. Quien alzó el palo y calculando el momento, le dio un golpe fuerte a la esfera. El palo se volvió astillas, como Amida predijo, pero la esfera cambió brutalmente su recorrido, volviendo hacia un Amida bastante asombrado que apenas y logró salvarse por un pelo de ser calcinado. La esfera finalmente se estrelló contra el suelo, aunque nadie, salvo Kurogane, vio cómo una energía más poderosa la contenía mientras la disipaba rápidamente.

—¡Ahí tienes, idiota! —gritó Chikako, soltando una risotada feral de inmediato.

Amida bufó, y avanzó a largos pasos hacia su hermana, quien imitó su gesto. Rápidamente, ambos quedaron casi frente a frente, con las respectivas salvedades de altura, que con los años se hacían más notorias.

Pero antes que alguno de los niños pudiera volver a decir o hacer algo, sus orejas se vieron en una verdadera tragedia.

Realmente, sabían que eso pasaría. Si hubieran usado sus cabezas, sabrían que la ira de su padre era lo más aterrador que pudiera sucederles. Pero, como pasa con las peleas de niños, pues no habían usado la cabeza para pensar.

—¡Mi oreja, papa-san! —se quejó Chikako.

—¡Me la vas a arrancar! —gritó Amida, luego miró hacia su otro padre, parado cruzado de brazos frente a ellos—: ¡Otou-chan! —se quejó.

—Ustedes se lo buscaron —respondió Kurogane secamente, con esa mirada roja tan fría que los niños supieron que no obtendrían piedad de ningún lado.

Pero, mientras esperaban un apretón de orejas más y luego una buena reprimenda, ni una ni otra cosa pasó.

Fai, simplemente, les soltó y se paró ante ellos con una cara…no de molesto, indignado o furioso.

—¿Papa-san? —le llamó Chikako, a quien no le gustó nada la mirada de su padre.

—Oye… no es para tanto… —dijo Amida, nervioso porque el hombre ante ellos no parecía dispuesto a esos largos discursos educativos.

Al contrario, Fai simplemente tenía la boca hecha una perfecta línea recta y sus ojos…

—Me han decepcionado —dijo repentinamente, y no volvió a hablarles más ellos—. Voy a casa, Kurogane.

—«Ku-ro…» —balbuceó nerviosa Chikako.

—«…ga-ne» —terminó Amida, igual de compungido.

Ambos trataron de correr tras su padre, llenarlo de excusas y palabras, pero el ninja se interpuso.

—No ahora —les habló en un tono tan calmado que ambos supieron que estaba completamente furioso—. Primero, van a meditar lo que hicieron, y cuando hayan entendido porqué su padre se puso así, búsquenme a mí.

Para sorpresa de ambos, Kurogane no les obligó a ir a casa. Solo les dio la espalda y comenzó a dar órdenes a los soldados que se encontraban ahí para que empezaran a poner orden en el caos provocado.

Los dos chiquillos se miraron una vez y luego comenzaron a caminar. Unos metros adelante, se encontrar con la señora Mitsuba. Chikako se acercó corriendo pero el gesto protector de la mujer a sus hijos la detuvo.

—Mitsuba-san… disculpe, no era con usted —dijo Amida.

—No… no tiene que decirnos nada, Amida-dono, usted es el lord —respondió la mujer bajando la mirada, y obligando a sus hijos a hacer lo mismo.

Aquella actitud, proveniente de alguien que en otras ocasiones les reprendía por correr descuidadamente y poderse lastimar, hizo sentir mal a los dos chiquillos.

* * *

El viento frío del verano atrajo el olor a mar que venía arrastro con el aire de la costa. A Chikako, ese aroma le recordaba las veces en que iban los cuatro a las tierras de su papa-san en Nerima y Amida le ayudaba a recoger caracolas en la zona del boquerón solitario. Adonde Fai no la dejaba ir sola porque habitaban criaturas mágicas que tenían el hábito de llevarse niños con ellos, y solo permitía que fuera con Amida porque él manejaba magia para poder contrarrestarlos.

—No recuerdo porqué peleábamos —dijo Amida, sintiendo algo de hambre. Habían comido hace media hora, pero completamente solos. Las muchachas del servicio los atendieron a los dos comunicándoles que ninguno de sus padres les acompañaría.

—Yo solo recuerdo que dijiste que yo no podría ser nunca tan fuerte como nuestros papás —repuso Chikako de inmediato, y antes que Amida pudiera responder algo, ella lo encaró lo más furiosa que le permitían sus lacrimales llorosos—: ¡mira! Ya sé que no soy…

Amida no quiso escuchar la frase completa. Es más, no quiso creer que ella hubiera interpretado su comentario de esa forma. Así que, antes de que la muchacha terminara de hablar, le pegó una cachetada y gritó:

—¡Tú eres la normal… la hija normal que siempre quisieron!

Chikako, molesta y extrañada por la bofetada, la devolvió con el doble de fuerza. Su golpe hizo volar un par de metros a su hermano.

—¡Imbécil! —gritó.

Entonces, antes de que se volvieran a atacar, parecieron entender. El corto instante en que se miraron a los ojos, fue como años enteros dedicados a comprender.

—Somos… —susurró Chikako, y luego su voz se convirtió en una afirmación alta y sonora—: ¡Somos hijos de nuestros padres! —aseveró, golpeando el suelo.

Amida se levantó con algo de dificultad, llegando ante su hermana menor. Y tornando en un puño su mano, golpeó el suelo justo al lado donde yacía la mano de Chikako.

—Somos hijos de nuestros padres— asintió, esta vez sonriendo.

Ella le devolvió el gesto mostrándole sus dientes blancos y los caninos puntiagudos

—Entonces nunca volveremos a dudarlo —añadió Amida, y Chikako asintió.

—Y ahora, ¿qué hacemos? —preguntó la niña curiosa, mirando hacia la puerta de la habitación—. Creo que aún no es el momento de ir a hablar con papa-san…

—Es cierto —asintió su hermano—. Me parece que sé lo que tenemos que hacer, no será fácil pero debemos hacerlo.

* * *

Arrodillado frente al altar de meditación, el mago de Suwa parecía estar sumergido en uno de los tradicionales rituales. Sin embargo, la ausencia de los ayudantes y sacerdotisas reflejaba lo contrario.

Nadie se había atrevido a entrar ahí durante las siguientes cuatro horas. La energía que emanaba el sacerdote era capaz de matar un árbol si la dirigía mal.

Todos conocían al gran mago blanco por su corazón generoso y su particular sentido del humor. Pero también habían aprendido a conocerlo en su lado más oscuro, uno utilizado para los asuntos políticos y conflictos bélicos. Y, de vez en cuando, si había problemas familiares serios, que, bien gracias, eran pocos.

La puerta corrediza al salón de ceremonias se corrió lentamente, con el cuidado solo utilizado por las antiguas sirvientas del castillo de la Luna.

—Amo Fai —dijo la ama de llaves, entrando con una bandeja con té y dulces de cacao.

—¡Michiko-san! —exclamó el mago, rompiendo su postura hierática y gateando a ella como un gato hambriento.

La anciana suspiró resignada, acercando la bandeja, y mientras el mago devoraba los dulces, ella servía el té pacientemente.

—Cuando usted está molesto, la gente le tiene miedo —comentó la mujer.

—Qué tontería —se quejó Fai—, nunca le hecho nada a nadie. La gente inventa cosas porque quiere —resopló indignado.

Luego, solo se escuchó el sonido del agua reposando en una taza solitaria.

—Y… ¿ellos? —preguntó pretendiendo mal que no le interesaba el tema.

—No están en casa —fue la respuesta que obtuvo, y se preocupó honestamente.

—¿Acaso siguieron peleando? —el temor dominó su rostro, un temor que Michiko había aprendido a entender gracias a observar por largo tiempo al mago y también por escuchar lo que Kurogane le decía sobre él.

—Es usted un buen padre, amo Fai. Por eso los niños volvieron al pueblo a arreglar su desorden y disculparse con las personas que los vieron comportarse tan mal—. Antes de que le interrumpiera preguntando si la actitud de sus hijos se debía a coerción, Michiko prosiguió—. El amo fue con ellos, si bien no acompañándolos.

—Kuro-sama debe estar en algún tejado observándolos, ¿eh? —comentó Fai más calmado, tomando la taza de té con sus largos dedos.

Michiko, se acomodó sobre sus rodillas, a Fai le asombraba esa rigurosa postura en las mujeres del imperio, y esa ama de llaves, con la edad que tenía parecía tener la resistencia y habilidad de una doncella para permanecer en esa posición por tanto tiempo.

—Los niños tienen esos arranques de vez en cuando, amo Fai —sonrió—. Gritan y lloran, pelean y bromean. Desde los pequeños peces en el río, hasta los aguiluchos en sus nidos. Si los hijos de un gigante pelean, las consecuencias serán proporcionales a la fuerza de dos pequeños gigantes. Usted, ahora está asustado porque no concebía ese nivel de destrucción, amo Fai. Pero la pelea fue normal, sus hijos tienen dos padres muy poderosos, así que las consecuencias son estas. Al contrario de lo que cree, se debe a su control parental y a la educación que les están dando, el que ambos, a pesar de sus fuerzas, no terminaran haciendo algo de lo que se arrepentirían.

—Michiko-san… —dijo el mago, pero se contuvo. Porque sabía que aquellas palabras eran honestas, dichas por un corazón siempre sincero antes que condescendiente. Y si ella se lo decía, era porque era cierto y porque no quería verlo velado por la sombra de sus antiguos complejos—. Gracias, Michiko —respondió finalmente, luego dio un sorbo largo al té tibio que tenía entre sus manos y suspiró profundo inmediatamente después de sentir el líquido pasar por su garganta, como una corriente de agua que finalmente se derritió luego de un crudo invierno, y que ahora fluía llevándose todos los despojos en sus aguas.

* * *

Takeru y Rumi observaron desde el cuarto contiguo las incontables disculpas que los hijos de los lores de Suwa hacían ante su madre. El hijo mayor tenía una piel colorada increíble, que no hacía sino resaltar más sus ojos azules acuosos. A su lado, la hija menor de cabellos negros desordenados no dejaba de inclinarse una y otra vez exclamando lo mucho que lo sentía y lo avergonzados que ambos estaban. Finalmente, los pequeños notaron el rostro suave de su madre, que había pasado de la desconfianza a una graciosa actitud contrariada pues no sabía cómo detenerlos, ya estaba siendo prácticamente ahogada en disculpas.

—¡Mitsuba-san, lo sentimos tanto! ¡Discúlpenos, por favor! —exclamaron los hermanos al unísono.

—Bien —intervino la mujer—. Pero, solo con una condición.

Aquello pareció ser útil a la hora de callar y detener a los dos adolescentes.

—¡Usted manda, Mitsuba-san! —exclamó Chikako.

La mujer se acercó a ellos con una cálida sonrisa que se sentía como una manta de lana suave en sus corazones. Tomó una mano de cada uno y, de alguna forma, los miró directo a los ojos:

—Cuando sean personas adultas, por favor, sigan siendo así de humildes. Sé que ahora son niños, y les queda aún un largo camino por recorrer y otro tipo de errores que cometer. Pero deben saber que son un ejemplo para los más pequeños en Suwa… Si ustedes son personas honestas y humildes, entonces puedo perdonarles.

—Mit... su… —balbuceó Chikako a la vez que sorbía su nariz; a su lado, los mocos fluían de la de Amida como un manantial.

Takeru y Rumi se miraron particularmente curiosos, los hijos de los lores de Suwa sí que eran extraños, llorando como niños de dos años cuando eran dos adolescentes poderosos que podrían seguramente derrotar a Amaterasu…

En cambio, estaban ahí, ante la humilde puerta de su casa, disculpándose por lo que hicieron. Sí que eran extraños. Aunque, también pensaron los niños, eran muy interesantes.

* * *

Akiko se asomó al pórtico del jardín delantero. Sentada apaciblemente, Michiko-san lucía como la abuela dulce que seguramente sería con sus nietos en su pueblo. Incluso sonreía, y era una sonrisa bonita, que le daba ganas a Akiko de ir a buscar a su abuela y decirle lo mucho que la quería.

—Michiko-san, aquí estaba —dijo la joven, acercándose a la anciana y arrodillándose a unos centímetros—. ¿Está todo bien? No ha venido a la cocina a decirnos nada...—añadió, y es que todo el servicio estaba doblemente preocupado: primero los pequeños amos se peleaban, luego el amo Fai se encerraba molesto, y de pronto Michiko-san optaba por dejarlos hacer lo que querían y sentarse a mirar la entrada a la gran casa.

La ama de llaves no respondió de inmediato, en cambio, se quedó mirando tranquilamente hacia adelante. Akiko, curiosa, siguió esa mirada, y entonces los vio. Su corazón, al mismo tiempo, comenzó a latir a ritmo normal.

—El amo Fai ya no está triste —dijo en voz baja, acomodándose junto a Michiko—. No me gusta verlos pelear en serio, aunque esto compensa todo el embrollo causado hace unas horas.

—Así son las familias —habló Michiko—. Son una mezcla de colores y formas ante un lienzo, es normal que al principio haya conflictos, pero con el tiempo, el retrato se define por sí solo.

Akiko asintió con una sonrisa relajada en su rostro:

—Viéndolos así, cómo ríen y bromean entre ellos, es difícil creer que nuestros amos sean los dos poderosos guerreros del Imperio, y que sus hijos les estén siguiendo los pasos, ¿no?

Michiko negó con la cabeza al tiempo que se levantaba con sorprende agilidad para sus huesos y edad:

—No debería ser extraño que el hombre poderoso tenga un alma honesta… Que el guerrero pueda pedir ayuda y que el consejero pueda hacer preguntas.

Akiko asintió silenciosa, y antes de correr tras Michiko, que ya iba dando voces ordenando a los trabajadores que volvieran a sus labores y que la comida estuviera lista, le dio una última mirada a la curiosa familia a la que había decidido servir. Entonces se dio cuenta de la complejidad y simplicidad de la vida en su situación, ella había decidido por sí misma a quién dedicar sus servicios, no había sido obligada. Y, en cierto modo, en Suwa, no solo los hijos de los lores eran educados, todos aprendían de a pocos, día tras día, con errores y aciertos, sin detenerse nunca.

—¡Papa-san, nunca te molestes con nosotros de nuevo!

—¿Crees que eso es tan fácil? Ustedes dejen de portarse como dos monstruos y quizá su padre no se ponga de ese modo…

—Otou-chan, no seas impertinente, esto es entre nosotros y papa-san.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso yo no importo?

—Seamos sinceros, otou-chan… Da pena a papa-san así, mucha pena, cuando está triste, pero tú…

—¡QUÉ! ¿Por qué me tratan como si fuera un monstruo sin corazón que no siente nada?

—Oh, ¡Kuro-sama no te vayas! ¡Los niños no querían decir eso!

—Demasiado tarde, papa-san, ya se ha ido corriendo…

—Nosotros no quisimos dañar sus sentimientos, papa-san, ¿por qué otou-chan se puso así?

—Kuro-sama es una persona muy sensible aunque no lo parezca, niños…

Akiko se inclinó quieta y muda, deteniendo la puerta abierta para que el lord de Suwa pasara. Se quedó callada y juró no decírselo a nadie, pero casi juraría que había visto una lágrimilla en uno de los ojos de su señor…

—Como una quinceañera con el corazón roto —susurró nerviosa, y luego corrió hacia la cocina, no fuera que Michiko la retara por perder el tiempo.


	13. Chapter 13

**Los padres comparten un vínculo secreto y complicado.**

* * *

Si algo definía a Kurogane era su aparente carencia de vicio por la reflexión. Era acción pura y constante, para quienes lo veían. Pero para quien observaba bien, tenía un alto grado de consciencia que le permitía entender las cosas en su más simple expresión, aceptarlas y vivirlas. Todo ello en un parpadeo.

Por eso, esa madrugada cuando hacían una ronda por el caserío Yaguu y fueron emboscados, sus palabras fueron decididas, como siempre, pero melancólicas.

Un atacante se acercó con una espada vieja, y afilada (a fuerza de desesperación), para plantarse frente a Kurogane. El ataque no se habría podido evitar y al mismo tiempo estaba demasiado preparado para este. Quizá por eso, en ese momento, entendió que no era tampoco lo suficientemente fuerte al fin y al cabo y a pesar de todo el largo camino que había recorrido. Si hubiera sido verdaderamente fuerte, entonces no tendría que haber matado a nadie.

—Si quieres vivir, mocoso —dijo con un tono serio y oscuro, pero lleno de una nobleza que prometía a su atacante que viviría si hacía caso—, lárgate.

Kurogane, con treinta y nueve años de experiencia suficiente para no levantar su espada en vano, bajó el rostro hacia su joven contendor.

—¡Tú! —gritó este—, que asesinaste a mi hermano y a mi padre —ahogó su llanto con una furia que parecía haber provocado una irreparable sequía en sus ojos—: ¡no descansaré hasta que mi vida y la tuya dejen este mundo!

—¡Kurogane! —Fai, parado a unos metros del shinobi, vaciló ante el hieratismo del general: no es que no hubiera visto el ataque, el mago lo sabía, es como si algo más poderoso que el odio del muchacho lo hubiera detenido ahí, en medio del bosque. Pero el joven atacante fue repelido con un golpe certero pero inofensivo de parte del ninja.

De fondo se podía escuchar el canto de un enfrentamiento más. Si bien no era una masacre, gente estaba muriendo ahí y probablemente gente seguiría muriendo durante siglos hasta que los conflictos políticos, que superaban la relación entre individuos, se pudieran resolver.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Fai, sin moverse de su lugar, como si de pronto la zona donde estaba Kurogane y su atacante fuera un círculo mágico al que no se le permitía entrar.

—Vamos —dijo el ninja, clavando sus ojos en el mago, mirándolo enteramente a él. Los ojos de Fai se abrieron de par en par, nunca antes había visto a Kurogane bajar sus defensas totalmente en el campo de batalla: nunca.

Esos segundos fueron suficientes para que el dolor funcionara como energía en el cuerpo del caído. Tomó su espada y lanzando un grito se abalanzó contra el shinobi.

—¡General! —El grito de advertencia de uno de sus hombres lo alertó demasiados segundos antes, por lo que su instinto respondió antes que su espíritu, desenvainó y observó por pocos segundos el rostro del atacante.

—¡Kurogane! —fue lo único que alcanzó a gritar Fai, corriendo a su lado mientras el joven atacante caía el suelo sin vida. Sus ojos abiertos, negros como cualquier poblador del reino de Nihon, miraban eternamente al guerrero—. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó de nuevo, esta vez colocando una de sus manos sobre el hombro del guerrero, apretándolo con fuerza, con tanta que Kurogane sintió dolor.

El ninja soltó un suspiro y sonrió mirando cómo la piel blanca de la mano de Fai se arrugaba por la fuerza que hacía para sujetarlo. Se sintió extraño: se sintió querido, a pesar del dolor y de la violencia en el gesto del hechicero.

—¿Sabes? —susurró el ninja sin dejar de mirar al muerto, pero a la vez sujetando la mano de Fai—. Soy un asesino después de todo.— Se arrodilló entonces hacia el caído, estiró su mano sobre el rostro aún tibio y cerró los ojos de ese rostro inerte.— Moriré como un asesino —dijo, y volvió a levantarse.

Fai pasó ambas manos por los cabellos negros de su pareja. Muy lentamente, mientras Kurogane tenía los ojos cerrados. El ninja se sintió relajado, descansado, también pensó que las caricias de Fai eran una mezcla compleja, que había cambiado, evolucionado, desde los primeros contactos físicos entre ambos. Sus caricias estaban llenas de calma, de coraje, de furia, de miedo, ternura, deseo, angustia, cariño; finalmente, pensó Kurogane, las caricias que le daba Fai ahora, lentamente y en medio del campo de batalla, estaban llenas de toda una vida juntos, y ahora contenían lo que finalmente habían llegado a sentir el uno por el otro.

—Y estaré contigo si llega ese momento —susurró Fai.

Kurogane tomó las manos del mago entre las suyas, las sujetó contra su pecho. Fai pudo sentir el corazón a ritmo acelerado de su amante, y supo que esa era la forma en la que él lloraba. Y que en ese momento lloraba, no por lo inevitable, sino por ese sentimiento nacido del entendimiento de tu pasar por la vida.

—He matado a muchos, ¿sabes? —dijo finalmente Kurogane, y sus ojos se abrieron para mostrarle a Fai el rojo carmesí en los que habían sido macerados por largos años; quizá, pensó el mago, macerados desde mucho antes de que el padre del padre de Kurogane viniera al mundo; eran, después de todo, una casta de guerreros con pasado milenario—. Pero —continuó el ninja—, si me arrepintiera ahora por todas las muertes que llevo sobre los hombros, por todos los muertos, sentiría que les falto el respeto —llevó sus dedos hacia los labios del mago para indicar que no hablara—, no espero que me entiendas —sus dedos viajaron hacia un lado del rostro de Fai, los ojos azules de este miraron fijamente a los de su amante—. Solo puedo prometerte dos cosas —habló entonces con el tono de voz serio pero a la vez lleno de esa honestidad de la que se había enamorado mucho antes de ser consciente que se había enamorado—: no me justificaré ni me enorgulleceré nunca por estas muertes; pero levantaré mi espada sin dudarlo ante quienes intenten lastimar a mi gente.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos. Fai sintió el cuerpo de Kurogane tensarse al escuchar a unos soldados recoger el cuerpo del joven asesino.

—Soy poderoso, Kuro-tan. Puedo convertir el plomo en oro, puedo volar y hasta convertirme en dragón, podría hasta revivir a los muertos… —sonrió Fai con tristeza. Pero su cálida sonrisa envolvió los dedos fríos por el rocío de la madrugada del ninja—. Así que, solo voy a prometerte esto —cerró sus ojos dejando que los labios del ninja se posaran en su frente—: nunca permitiré que tengas que levantar tu espada ni por mí ni por nadie a quien yo pueda proteger con mis manos.

Un charco rojo quedó en donde había estado el cuerpo de un joven que vivió muy poco. El viento sopló y la hierba se mezcló en los cabellos de los guerreros.

—Acepto —contestó el ninja con una sonrisa tibia pero sincera, mientras besaba los labios del mago.


	14. Chapter 14

**Si un hijo hace algo indebido, debe ser reprendido. Si un padre hace algo indebido...**

* * *

Es el cumpleaños de Tsukuyomi, y todo el reino está de fiesta. La capital rebosa de cantos y fiestas explosivas. Mujeres y hombres obsequian a su soberana con risas corteses, los niños gritan con todas sus fuerzas, los frutos maduros entregan sus productos.

En el castillo de la Luna los pétalos besan los suelos de roca, la piedra conmovida se entibia y los pies descalzos de las cortesanas corretean despreocupados en busca de compañía.

Es tiempo de fiesta y reposo, de reconocimiento y lealtad. El mago y el guerrero de Suwa han llegado con sus dos retoños a rendir sus respetos a la sacerdotisa.

* * *

Kurogane miró hacia la derecha, luego a la izquierda, adelante era una batalla perdida y estaba seguro que atrás también. Bufó molesto, pero en el instante en que iba a proferir una maldición (en voz bajita porque estaban en un Estado de Excepción: _"Excepcionalmente de fiesta, Kurogane-san, Fai-san y los niños tienen que venir", _había dicho Tomoyo), Fai sujetó su mano con fuerza.

—Kuro-sama, si profieres alguna blasfemia, voy a dejar que te entierren vivo por ofender a nuestra emperatriz y sacerdotisa —amenazó sonriente el hechicero.

—Tch, esto es tedioso… ¿Por qué no vinimos después, como te dije? —se quejó en el mismo tono de voz, prácticamente inaudible—. Eres el único que disfruta con estas ceremonias interminables.

—¿Qué hubiera pensado la gente si veníamos saltándonos toda la ceremonia, Kuro-sama?

—¿De cuándo acá te importa lo que la gente piense de nosotros? —se mofó.

—No quiero que la gente ande pensando que somos unos comedidos que solo llegamos al momento en que sirven la comida… —contestó Fai meditabundo—, es algo similar a que mandes a tus hijos con tazones donde guardar las sobras…

Kurogane recibió un manazo que calló la palabrota que iba a soltar como comentario a tan atinada metáfora.

—¿Dónde están esos tazones, papa-san? Prefiero esos tazones que llevar estas cosas…

Sentado al lado de Kurogane, Amida se inclinó lo suficiente para que su otro padre viera lo incómodo que estaba con el_hakama,_ con todos sus pliegues y dobleces, simbolizando su estatus como hijo de los dos guardianes de Nihon.

—Esa actitud comedida, solo demuestra que eres un debilucho, _aniki._

—Chikako… —advirtió Fai a la adolescente a su lado—, ¿qué te he dicho de usar ese horrible apelativo_ yakuza_ para tu hermano?

_—Aniki_ es un cobarde que se queja solo por unas ropas ridículas —siguió hablando Chikako, manteniéndose erguida como una noble flor, sin dejar de mirar nunca hacia adelante, donde se llevaba a cabo una complicada ceremonia con incienso y flores que a esas alturas nadie de la familia sabía de qué iba—, cuando debería estar orgulloso de ser un hombre que calce esas prendas con tanto significado, y poder estar aquí…

Por unos pequeños segundos, Kurogane, Fai y Amida de hecho pensaron que la niña iba a decir algo sabio que quedaría en sus mentes para toda la vida…

—En esa cosa, que es una _"yukata…"_ en comparación a esta… —un golpe de Fai eliminó la palabrota— cosa horrible llamada kimono… —Chikako apenas pudo girar los ojos hacia sus padres, y lo hizo de una manera tan sobrenatural (sus ojos prácticamente estaban por salirse de su rostro) y pálida que finalmente Fai no pudo más que agacharse hacia ella.

—Bien, bien, ¿creo que te amarraron demasiado el _obi?_ —con rapidez y minucia, el mago aflojó el grueso cinturón tradicional sin desarmarlo.

Cuando la muchacha finalmente pudo respirar y girar el cuello con naturalidad para mirar a su familia, Fai le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda para animarla.

—Lo siento, Chika-kun, pero la corte de Amaterasu es muy estricta en esto de la ropa… —rió, llevándose una mano a la boca, como restregando a su familia lo cómodo y fresco que estaba ahí. Prácticamente un pez en el agua.

—Pero tú has venido solo con un kimono de seda lisa… —se quejó Amida—, ¿por qué no pasaste por lo mismo que nosotros con estos _hakamas _de mil pliegues? Prácticamente es una _yukata_ pero en material elegante.

—No compares esos trapos con lo que tomó que me pusieran esta cosa, _aniki _—repuso Chikako.

Kurogane cerró los ojos tratando de irse a un lugar más feliz, pensando en lo linda que se vería Chikako, y lo gallardo que luciría Amida, si de hecho ese par no se quejara más sobre comida y cómo irían al baño con tantos nudos en la ropa. ¿En serio habían criado a ese par de monstruos así?

—Momento —interrumpió, porque a él también le había tomado por sorpresa que cuando eran preparados para la ceremonia en las habitaciones especiales del castillo, Fai saliera de lo más contento y bailoteando con esa prenda—, en serio, ¿cómo te libraste de este tormento?

—¿Librarme? —dijo Fai con falsa inocencia—. Kuro-sama, tu esposo es un gran hechicero que ha derrotado innumerables demonios. Si quisiera librarme de algo simplemente lo haría estallar o lo convertiría en sapo… Yo asumo las situaciones, las acepto y vivo con ellas.

—Papa-san, no seas así —insistió Chikako—, ¿qué hiciste?

—Algo debiste haber hecho —añadió Amida—, tú con esa prenda tan ligera y fresca…

—Soy un sacerdote, muchachos envidiosos, nosotros tenemos prendas específicas para estas ceremonias.

—Ah, eso no se vale… —se quejó el menor de los hijos—. ¿Y yo qué? Me paso casi siete meses del año en un templo, ¿no cuenta eso como sacerdocio?

—Lo único que haces ahí es leer revistas sucias, fumar y andar en _fundoshi_ todo el rato —se mofó Chikako.

—Oye, en serio, deja de escuchar las anécdotas del viejo apestoso, no sé qué clase de ideas te mete en la cabeza…

—Pero el abuelito…

—Nada de abuelito, mocosa. El templo es el hogar de cientos de hombres que vienen a purificar sus almas y corazones, no tenemos tiempo para las necesidades del cuerpo —afirmó Amida con orgullo.

Kurogane y Fai intercambiaron miradas en ese momento, miradas que indicaban lo enterados que estaban de la vida entre santa y pecaminosa que se podía vivir en esos templos… Además, se habían encargado expresamente de que el abuelito… el maestro de Amida, eliminara el tabaco. Fai no soportaba la idea de que su hijo se aficionara a ese producto.

—¿A quién llamas mocosa? Chiquillo mimado…

—¿Chiquillo mimado? ¿Quién sigue yendo a dormir a la cama de nuestros papás?

—¿Y quién…?

—Yo no soy el que…

Fai y Kurogane no eran personas violentas. Nunca levantaron una mano contra Sakura y Syaoran… Pero Sakura y Syaoran eran… eran unos santos que si pisaban una hormiga eran capaces de poner en riesgo miles de mundos paralelos con tal de encontrarles otros cuerpos donde residir. En cambio, esos dos niños…

—Apestoso…

—Piojosa…

Un golpe en una cabeza negra y en otra rubia, terminó con la pequeña pelea.

* * *

Chikako miró hacia la derecha, luego a la izquierda. Tragó saliva, sintió el movimiento de sus músculos cooperando para llevar a cabo el proceso. Luego movió uno de sus hombros, y se asombró al ser consciente del mínimo sonido que producían sus huesos… Probó prestando atención a sus venas, y casi juraría que podía escuchar su sangre corriendo por su cuerpo.

Amida miró hacia su padre, Kurogane tenía la honesta cara de alguien que preferiría luchar con el lord de los Infiernos a seguir un minuto más ahí. Luego miró hacia su otro lado, una mujer bella de pálida piel y elegante kimono se abanicaba mientras mantenía una elegante postura. La desconocida volteó hacia a Amida y le sonrió por debajo del abanico. El muchacho, de inmediato, volvió la mirada al frente.

Kurogane resopló… de forma comedida, porque no quería ningún problema con Fai ni dar pie a que alguno de sus monstr… hijos le imitara. Cuando dio una mirada a la ceremonia, asumió que aún faltaría una media hora… de siete larguísimas horas que ya llevaban ahí. Era claro el tedio de Amida y Chikako, y el suyo. Pero le sorprendía que el hiperquinético que eligió como compañero de vida estuviera tranquilo. Si bien la gente en Suwa creía realmente que el hombre se quedaba cuatro horas arrodillado frente a un altar, él sabía perfectamente los trucos de Fai para aparentar eso, que incluían maniquíes y "concentración absoluta en soledad", lo que se traducía casi siempre en el mago tirado en la recámara de ambos leyendo alguna cosa y comiendo dulces. Claro que, en estas circunstancias estaba seguro de que el hombre junto a él no era un muñeco. Incluso parecía prestar mucha atención a la ceremonia… ¿Tan apasionado era el mago por los ritos y tradiciones? ¿Tan respetuoso y agradecido por el cariño que Tomoyo le ofreció al ofrecerle su amistad y la bondad del reino?

—Papa-san… —oyó quejarse a Chikako—, tengo hambre… siento que no he comido en un millón de años…

No hubo respuesta.

—Papa-san —insistió Chikako luego de cinco minutos—, tengo sed… siento que mi saliva se está convirtiendo en sal….

No hubo respuesta.

—Papa-san… me vino el periodo, quizá no deba seguir aquí…

Sin respuesta aún…

—Papa-san, creo que estoy embarazada…

En ese momento, Kurogane y Amida se inclinaron hacia el hierático mago que no había despegado la mirada de la ceremonia.

—Otou-chan… —dijo Amida—, algo raro le pasa a papa-san…

Kurogane asintió mientras pasaba la mano ante los ojos del mago.

Cero respuestas.

—¿Qué diablos le pasó? —preguntó el guerrero confundido—, la ceremonia tampoco está tan insoportable como para que se desmayara…

—Otou-chan —llamó Chikako en voz bajita, señalando hacia una esquina solitaria del gran salón de ceremonias.

Kurogane había heredado el don de su madre. Como sacerdotisa, la mujer había estado más que acostumbrada a lidiar con ellos. Kurogane, que solo había heredado parte del poder de su progenitora, había terminado de desarrollarlo gracias al entrenamiento _shinobi_ de sus sentidos_,_ por lo que eventualmente aprendió a verlos si decidía hacerlo. De Fai, sabía que el sujeto los veía, además de a cientos de seres que los humanos normales eran incapaces de ver. Chikako había heredado el don de su padre biológico, aquel_ sanzo_ desaparecido quién sabe dónde; y Amida tenía dónde escoger para heredar.

Así que, aquello de ver a un sujeto colgando de un árbol o a una mujer pidiendo sal a medianoche, se había hecho costumbre en la familia. Claro que la acostumbre no quitaba que Amida tratara de ocultarse en el primer agujero que encontrara o que Chikako apareciera diciendo que debía asesinar a todo el clan Kuga porque una señorita en una piscina de sangre le dijo que eran malos… Los primeros eventos de los niños con fantasmas fueron bastante difíciles, aunque Fai les dio una charla maravillosa, que resultó siendo educativa… tan distinta a la vez que trató de explicarle a su hija sobre los procesos femeninos…

Así que no había nada especialmente "raro" en ver a un fantasma jugando con la comida en un rincón de la sala de ceremonias. Lo raro era…

—¡Tou-saaaannnnn! —gritó Amida en voz baja, mientras Chikako miraba con la quijada hasta el suelo y los ojos saltando de sus cuencas—. Tou-sannnnn, papa-san, ¡papa-san se desdobló!

—Eso es trampaaaa —se quejó Chikako—, nos obligó a quedarnos mirando la ceremonia y él está ahí de lo lindo charlando.

Kurogane recordó que si bien su familia podía ver más allá de lo evidente, él tenía que esforzarse un poco más. Cerró los ojos, se concentró, y volvió a mirar hacia donde su "amado" esposo había escapado de la manera más tramposa que pudo idear.

—Esa cara es familiar… —susurró, reconociendo al viejo mozo de caballerizas charlando animadamente con Fai—. Uh, no tenía idea de que había fallecido… —añadió, recordando vagamente un comentario de Michiko sobre un fallecimiento meses atrás.

—Se ve bastante viejo de todos modos —dijo Amida.

Chikako asintió, y añadió rotunda:

—Eso no importa, otou-chan, nosotros tres estamos acá obligados por él, y papa-san está por ahí flirteando con un muerto…

—NO ESTÁ FLIRTEANDOOOOO —gritó Kurogane, siempre en voz baja, lo cual, pese a todo, provocó que gente en la fila de adelante se girara pidiendo silencio.

—No importa, pero estoy molesta, otou-chan, mi corazón de doncella ha sido traicionado por mi propio padre… No sé cómo superar tremendo dolor, es como una cosa fuerte, una ola poderosa acumulada en el pecho…

—Eso no es dolor, es rencor —corrigió Amida, observando con los ojos entrecerrados y las cejas alzadas, a Fai, que tranquilamente cotorreaba. Tal parecía que al viejo mozo de caballerizas le estaba contando todos los chismes que se llevó consigo a la tumba.

Kurogane blasfemó internamente, una mirada más a la ceremonia le informó que ya estaba terminando, pero como el mago andaba embebido en el cotilleo del otro mundo, se había olvidado por completo de ello.

—Amida —llamó a su hijo—, ¿tendrías…?

No tuvo que terminar la pregunta, el muchacho ya había sacado un pergamino que tenía escritas unas palabras curiosas. Kurogane lo tomó, luego él y los niños hicieron señas sutiles que terminaron de atraer la atención de Fai. Y antes de que el hombre… el fantasma reaccionara, Kurogane, sonriendo como casi nunca lo hacía, pegó en la cabeza.

* * *

—Y no lo escuchó de mi boca, Fai-sama, pero, ¿oyó hablar de ese reino del norte? Pues hace unos meses vino un representante, un noble, Hirahisawa o algo así se llamaba… con un nombre exótico, Eriol-han… algo así. Ordenaron que esto no saliera del castillo, pero Tomoyo-hime solía dar largas caminatas con él y…

El anciano se detuvo cuando notó que Fai parecía convertido en una roca, una roca que sudaba, ambas cosas bastante imposibles para una entidad incorpórea. El mozo de caballería se llevó una mano a la cabeza, en un antiguo ademán que hacía cuando estaba vivo. El infeliz anciano no había podido dejar el mundo de los vivos, aparentemente por un sobrepeso espiritual de "conocimiento" (secretos), y había estado vagando desde hacía unos siete meses por el castillo. Noventa años de vida, se dio cuenta al mes de muerto, sí que lo habían proveído de muchos secretos. En vano se pasó esos siete meses tratando de dejar su legado a alguien más, pero los sirvientes no podían verlo y no consideraba correcto dar toda la información a los nobles (uno nunca sabía cuándo podían usar la información en contra del imperio). Sobre presentarse ante Tomoyo-hime o Amaterasu… consideraba que morir una sola vez era suficiente.

—Fai-sama… ¿se encuentra bien? —preguntó, ligeramente preocupado. El hombre rubio lucía demasiado pálido, y aquella apreciación, viniendo de un muerto, sí que debía tomarse en serio.

—Shi-shi-shi-nozuke-san… —la cabeza de Fai giró hacia el otro fantasma, que nunca pensó que un muerto pudiera asustarse de otro—, me descubrieron…

—¿Lo descubrieron? —repitió el anciano, observando a la familia del famoso mago, quienes habían tomado el cuerpo del rubio, y ahora ¿lo abusaban como si fuera un maniquí?—. Fai-sama, es su querida familia —razonó—, no creo que sean capaces de…

—¡NO LOS CONOCE, SHINOZUKE-SAN! —gritó Fai, sujetando al anciano de la solapas y acercándolo a su rostro consternado—. SE ENTERARON DE QUE HICE TRAMPA, NO TIENE IDEA DE CÓMO ES CUANDO SE PELEAN POR UNA BOLA DE PAN RELLENA… ME VAN A MATAR.

—Fai-sama, usted ya está en este lado… —respondió el viejo entre las samaqueadas que le proporcionaba el mago.

—N-N-NO ENTIENDE —sonrió Fai desesperado.

Y entonces unas campanas sonaron y la gente empezó a levantarse. Fai siguió sonriendo, con esa sonrisa retorcida que empezaba a asustar a Shinozuke-san.

—ESTOY JODIDO —exclamó cuando vio a Kurogane salir caminando con su cuerpo cargado al hombro, mientras los niños explicaban que su "delicado padre se había desmayado debido a la emoción de presenciar tan majestuosa ceremonia".

Shinozuke-san no prestó atención al aura maligna que emanaba de aquella peligrosa familia. Aún estaba sorprendido por ser el único ser vi… la primera persona en haber escuchado blasfemar al grandioso Mago Blanco, guerrero excepcional y caballero que poseía el corazón de cientos de doncellas pese a estar unido con lazos matrimoniales al lord de Suwa.

—Bueno… lo dejaré a solas, Fai-sama… voy a penar en la torre sur, permiso —hizo su retirada el viejo mozo, pues si algo había aprendido en esos momentos es que si en vida debía temer más a los vivos que a los muertos, en ese caso era al revés.

* * *

La alegría de Tomoyo no tenía cabida. Tendría que dedicar una ofrenda especial a los dioses, que habían demostrado su gran benevolencia hacia ella con tan increíble regalo.

—Kurogane… ¡Estoy tan emocionada! ¡No puedo creerlo! —sonrió por quinta vez, observando con ojos brillantes y las manos entrelazadas—. ¡Gracias a todos!

—¡Tsukuyomi! —exclamó Chikako de muy buen humor—, por favor, hazle todo lo que no pudiste hacer conmigo.

—Chikako-kun —Tomoyo se acercó a la jovencita y la estrechó entre sus brazos—, este regalo… es maravilloso. Además, agradezco mucho que, pese a que no te gustara la tradición, llevaras mi ropa en la ceremonia.

—Las luce más, ¿no? —contestó la muchacha—. Yo quiero ropa como la de otou-chan la próxima vez —sonrió.

—Eso será divertido —asintió Tomoyo, desarmando mentalmente el viejo traje shinobi de Kurogane y remodelándolo a su antojo. Quizás hasta podría renovar la ropa de toda la armada en Nihon.

—Tsukuyomi —habló Amida, oculto detrás de Kurogane. El chico desconfiaba de la princesa… no por algún temor trágico, sino que sentía que esa mujer lo miraba con los mismos ojos que vestían a Fai cuando se reunían—. ¿Podrías ponerle uno de esos trajes boda?

Los ojos de Tsukuyomi estallaron, como la primavera se abalanza sobre el invierno, llenando de color y vida aquellos huertos muertos, renovando los espíritus de las hojas secas enterradas en sus ataúdes de nieve, haciéndolas renacer en flores y árboles cargados de frutos.

—Oigan, oigan —llamó Souma. Pero los lugareños de Suwa y la princesa Tomoyo no le hicieron caso.

—No es como si te fueran a escuchar incluso si los amenazaras —dijo Kendappa, sentada cómodamente en una silla, al lado tenía una mesita donde el té había sido servido con algunos dulces—. ¿No te has dado cuenta de que Tomoyo sabe muy bien que el cuerpo de Fai-san ha sido sellado para que su espíritu no regrese y finge que no se da cuenta?

Souma no pudo evitar más que asentir rendida.

—El sueño imposible de Tomoyo-hime… de tener una muñeca gigante…

—De travestir a Fai-san sin que este se oponga —corrigió Kendappa.

—Se ha vuelto realidad… y ella no dice nada…

—En el fondo, es tierno ver cómo a pesar de que ya es una mujer, puede volver a ser una niña de vez en cuando, ¿no?

Souma asintió de nuevo, resignándose por completo a poner algo de razón en aquel grupo.

—Por cierto —añadió Kendappa—, lo siento Fai-san—, miró hacia su lado derecho, donde el espíritu del mago miraba aterrado la tortura que Tomoyo había empezado con su cuerpo.

—¿Eso no es demasiado maquillaje? —susurró Fai.

Souma trató de palmearle la espalda, en vano pues era un fantasma. Amaterasu tomó una elegante taza de porcelana blanca entre sus dedos y dio un ligero sorbo:

—La próxima vez que te vea desdoblándote en una ceremonia, y encima cotilleando, no van a ser ellos los que se queden con tu cuerpo —sentenció.


	15. Chapter 15

**Los padres solo quieren ver felices a sus hijos.**

* * *

En el segundo día de fiesta en honor al cumpleaños de Tsukuyomi, Fai había sido liberado de su "cruel" castigo por haberse "escapado" de la larga ceremonia inaugural y abandonar a su familia a la suerte de uno de los ritos más largos de Nihon. Todavía tenía el rostro enrojecido, él y Kurogane se habían pasado varias horas restregándole la piel para sacar el maquillaje que Tomoyo le había puesto. Pero, pese al abuso, Fai estaba feliz por haber proporcionado algo de alegría a la cada vez más arcana sacerdotisa imperial. Sabía que se acercaban tiempos diferentes para el Trono del Crisantemo, de modo que ver a Tomoyo siendo una simple mujer feliz, incluso si era a costa suya, valía el sufrimiento.

Fai sonrió para sí, un gesto que hacía a menudo desde que llegó a Nihon para quedarse, y caminó entre la multitud de invitados, que estaban dispersos por los enormes jardines del palacio imperial. Lejos, a su derecha, vio a Kurogane platicando con los herederos del clan Taira, una familia conocida por sus violentos pero bondadosos corazones. Se llevaban bien con Kurogane, y Fai estaba feliz de que su particular esposo pudiera establecer relaciones de amistad con otros hombres "adultos", tenía que hablar siempre en comillas en esos casos, porque Kurogane no era un dechado de modales ni elegancia. Observándolo parado con los tres varones Taira, lo vio igual de altanero y jovial como la primera vez en la tienda de Yuuko. En esa época, Kurogane solía arreglar sus problemas con golpes (golpes suaves pero igual golpes), y esta vez no era la excepción. Unos mozos se acercaron a los lores con una mesita de patas cortas. En algún punto, entendió Fai, la plática entre su esposo y los Taira había terminado en una competencia de pulsos (porque las armas y peleas estaban prohibidas en los cumpleaños).

Chikako, apenas sintió en su radar las ondas de la violencia, se acercó a Kurogane, abandonando el grupito de jóvenes al que se había insertado rápido, sin pedir permiso y sin decir adiós. A Fai le sorprendía lo mucho que ella había terminado pareciéndose a él en ciertos aspectos, y no a Kurogane. Chikako era hiperactiva y extrovertida como el mago, y como él había desarrollado un hábito, no de sonreír, sino de reír descontroladamente cuando pasaban cosas que no podía controlar o entender. A simple vista, la jovencita podía parecer un payaso tonto, una bromista descuidada, pero detrás de sus comentarios poco atinados y excéntricos se ocultaba alguien que analizaba todo a su paso y luego trataba de entenderlo. Ahora, estaba arrodillada al lado de Kurogane, dándole ánimos y amenazándolo cariñosamente para que no perdiera la competencia de pulsos que había iniciado con los Taira.

Su instinto paterno le hizo preguntarse de inmediato por el ausente miembro de la familia. Miró a varios grupos de jóvenes pero no lo encontró; entonces se dio un golpe en la cabeza, dándose cuenta de que no lo había buscando en el único lugar donde estaría. Cuando miró hacia las mesas de comida, en efecto, encontró a Amida parado junto a los bocadillos dulces. Descaradamente, sostenía una bandeja con pastelillos salados, seguro la había tomado de la otra mesa y la había acercado a esa para poder comer de ambos lados sin tener que hacer mucho esfuerzo.

Los ojos de Amida, según Fai, pese a su color azul habían heredado la forma y energía de los de Kurogane. Por eso, esos "ojos de pescado" no hacían sino alejar a cualquier muchacha interesada en interactuar con él. Y lo mismo pasaba con cualquier joven que buscara algún amigo para distraerse un rato.

Fai sintió algo de lástima por su hijo. Era tan… alto y diferente, ya estaba cercano a los diecisiete y amenazaba con pasarlo en estatura rápidamente, y de ahí seguiría el camino suicida hasta poder mirar cara a cara a los ojos de Kurogane. Y Amida no estaba nada contento con eso. Siempre se quejaba de su altura y de su apariencia. El cabello y el color de sus ojos no le ayudaban en nada, y ahora que estudiaba en Emei se había convertido en una curiosidad. Solía ser invitado a las casas más importantes, porque era una tradición en Nihon que los nobles tuvieran entre los trabajadores de sus casas, algún intelectual con el que mantener discusiones "eruditas" en las sobremesas, o simplemente restregar el mecenazgo que podían brindar. La moda intercalaba entre monjes shinto y budistas. Pero Amida siempre rechazaba cualquier invitación personal, aunque si su maestro era el invitado, no podía poner resistencia.

Amida, pensó Fai, se parecía mucho a Kurogane en su forma de actuar y decir las cosas, quizás era un poco más extrovertido que este y más dado a los insultos que a los golpes. Pero era solitario por naturaleza. En todos esos años, no había hecho amigos de verdad, podía funcionar sin problema en un grupo, ayudar a quien lo necesitara, pero cuando se trataba de crear lazos o buscar ayuda, simplemente se quedaba solo. La sombra de sus acciones pasadas lo seguía atormentando, pese a que aparentara lo contrario, y su desprecio hacia los humanos si bien había bajado no dejaba de estar ahí. Solo tenía ojos para su familia, y aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, para su maestro.

Fai consideró seriamente ir a hacerle compañía. Esa actitud y porte le recordaban tanto al Kurogane que conoció en los viajes. Silencioso, observando el mundo, sin detenerse a pensar en que él podría formar parte de ese cuadro que analizaba meticulosamente mientras solo pensaba en comer.

—¡Papa-san! ¡Papa-san! —gritó Chikako en voz alta y nítida. Fai la miró de inmediato, y la encontró agitando una mano—. ¡Ven a darle ánimos a otou-chan! ¡Dale uno de esos besos que le das antes de que se vaya de cacería!

—¡QUÉ CREES QUE DICES! —vociferó Kurogane, deteniendo el juego de pulso para coger del cuello de la yukata a su hija, a quien parecía ladrarle, y el color rojo de sus mejillas no le ayudaba a parecer temerario.

Alguien del clan Taira gritó que Kurogane acababa de perder por abandonar la contienda y que solo otro representante de los Suwa podía terminarla. Al tiempo de que Chikako se ofrecía arrogantemente, sin que le hicieran mucho caso, Fai alzó la mano y gritó:

—¡Kuro-sama! ¡Déjame jugar a mí también! —y remangándose uno de sus brazos se acercó corriendo al descuidado grupo.

* * *

Amida había encontrado un buen espectáculo con el que entretenerse mientras devoraba los bocadillos de la fiesta, su familia haciendo escándalo siempre le garantizaba un momento grato de distracción. Y si algo de bueno tenía haber sido arrastrado al castillo de la Luna era la comida. Y las habitaciones eran enormes, al menos la de sus papás, en donde él y su hermana pasaban el rato en el que no los obligaban a interactuar. Pero también estaban sus habitaciones… en un gesto pedagógico, los invitados más jóvenes habían sido colocados en un ala específica del castillo. Como en uno de esos campamentos del templo comunitario… niños en una habitación, niñas en otra, todos durmiendo juntos con sus futones apretujados, contando anécdotas y pillando licor a escondidas…

Odiaba eso… lo soportaba en el templo, porque cuando tu vida pendía de un hilo en esas desoladas montañas, era un buen gesto del resto acompañarte en tu anécdota sobre ello en una madrugada donde solo te podías calentar con un trago y tabaco.

Kurogane estaba rojo, Chikako despeinada por la reprendida de su padre, y Fai se preparaba muy campante a derrotar al confiada Taira que ya cantaba su contienda. Amida soltó una risa convencida. Los Taira iban a salir llorando, subestimar a su padre siempre era un error para amigos y enemigos.

—El Mago Blanco de Suwa luce muy contento participando en la contienda —dijo alguien.

Cuando Amida se giró a ver quién le hablaba, se encontró unos ojos negros intensos observándolo. Cuando miró mejor, se dio cuenta de que era la mujer que vio en la ceremonia. Se trataba de una mujer muy elegante y guapa, mucho mayor que él, probablemente tendría unos cuantos años menos que sus padres. Y era una mujer diferente a las que caminaban de un lado a otro por el jardín. Le gustó la forma natural en que llevaba el kimono. Su hermana, luego de la ceremonia, había declarado su odio por esa ropa infernal, y en ese instante era la única fémina que no pertenecía a la guardia imperial, que vestía un furisode sencillo. El resto de damas y niñas constituían un espectáculo de kimonos en todas las formas, materiales, colores y nudos. Pero ninguna parecía muy cómoda en ellos, y sabía que antes que llevar ropa, las mujeres peleaban una batalla de prestigio y poder en nombre de sus clanes. Había excepciones, las matriarcas y ancianas los llevaban con solemnidad, y Amaterasu y Tsukuyomi parecían haber nacido con ellos puestos.

Esta mujer, en cambio, parecía haber domesticado ese kimono, por el que Chikako tenía tanto pavor, y lo llevaba con gracia. Sus labios rojos intensos formaban una sonrisa imperceptible, como el arco del pétalo de una rosa.

Amida se dio cuenta de que había ignorado por completo su comentario.

—¿Dijo algo? —comentó.

La mujer sonrió, ocultando su gesto tras un bello abanico con el dibujo de un pavo real:

—Vuestro padre, el Mago Blanco de Suwa, no pensé que fuera tan fuerte y que disfrutara de demostrarlo.

Ambos miraron la contienda. El Taira retador estaba tirado a unos metros y Fai tenía el codo todavía apoyado contra la mesa, con una sonrisa enorme en su pálido rostro; Chikako le hacía barras y Kurogane sonreía arrogante, estaba disfrutando que fuera Fai quien hiciera comer el polvo a sus nuevos amigos.

—Ah, eso —asintió Amida—. Claro que es fuerte… no sé por qué la gente está emperrada en pensar lo contrario. Que yo sepa, él nunca ha dado motivo para que duden de su fuerza física —hizo una pausa nerviosa, cuando se dio cuenta del lenguaje que estaba usando ante aquella elegante mujer—. Este… perdón por mi lenguaje… señora —dijo, criticando su natural falta de tacto—, me gustaría decir que fui mal educado, pero para ser sincero lo mío es natural.

La desconocida volvió a sonreír tras el abanico, Amida podía sentirlo porque la mujer tenía una peculiar forma de transmitir su sonrisa escondida por la forma en que sus ojos brillaban y sus cejas se arqueaban ligeramente.

—No es correcto que haga usted reír tanto a una dama —dijo la desconocida, al tiempo que cerraba el abanico, y Amida pudo ver una línea sutil en su boca, no era una risa en lo absoluto, pero sabía que ese tipo de mujeres estaban entrenadas para no reír nunca. También notó el detalle de sus delicados dedos blancos y la nuca reveladora que se destacaba entre sus prendas rojas.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, reparando en los bocadillos en su mesa—. Las mujeres se ven bien cuando ríen, es una estúpida tradición eso de andarse ocultando tras un abanico —dijo sin pensar, luego, sin pensarlo aún menos, tomó la bandeja y se la acercó toscamente—: ¿Quiere? Yo mismo las elegí, puede coger algunos… si tiene hambre…

—¿Hambre? —dijo la mujer, mirándolo con renovada curiosidad.

* * *

Cuando Souma se acercó al "grupo más alegre de la fiesta", según palabras de Tomoyo ("esa banda de criminales", según Amaterasu), iba a pedirle a Kurogane que llamara a la compostura a su esposo, que gritaba "Hyuuu hyuuu, no hay nadie fuerte aquí", y a su hija, que alardeaba a voz en cuello la fuerza de los Suwa.

Pero, en su camino, una escena particular cambió sus planes, y cuando llegó hacia Kurogane, se arrodilló junto a él y le susurró:

—Oye, ¿tienes idea de dónde anda tu hijo?

Kurogane asintió distraído… para él era suficiente que el muchacho no estuviera fuera de vista, o fumando ante la vista de todos.

—Kurogane —gruñó Souma—, Amida está entablando diálogo con una _Tayu._

El lord de Suwa volteó a mirar a Souma sin entender.

—Ya sabes… —contestó la mujer, molesta porque ese sujeto sabía las mil formas de romper un cuello, pero cuando hablaban sobre otros temas, tenía que ponerle el diccionario a mano—, ella es esa _clase de mujer,_ Kurogane. No es una_Sacha _ni_ Umecha,_ sino una _Tayu…_

—Luce joven… —contestó, tratando de decir algo que sonara importante.

—Es una cortesana… —suspiró Souma, y añadió de inmediato—: no tengo problema con que tu hijo se gane los favores de una _Tayu,_ pero ella ha sido contratada por Oda… Ese hombre es bastante receloso hasta de sus cortesanas… Y no te tiene aprecio, si ve que esa mujer está siendo tan amable con Amida, no creo que las cosas salgan bien.

—¿Cortesana? —intervino Fai, golpeando el brazo de su contendor contra la mesa y luego lanzándolo unos metros, haciendo que los otros Taira y Chikako corrieran hacia el infeliz.

—Fai-san… —dijo Souma algo avergonzada.

—¿Mi hijo está con una cortesana? —el mago se levantó de un salto mirando hacia la mesa de la comida. Cansado y sin darle mucha atención al tema, Kurogane imitó su gesto.

—No veo nada de malo en que converse con alguien…

—¿Cortesana? —insistió Fai, tal parecía que a él el tema sí le importaba—. ¡Kuro-sama! Nuestro hijo está con una mujer de la vida alegre…

—¿Y? A él le falta algo de alegría en la vida, ¿no? Siempre lo dices, que tiene mi mismo gesto…

—¡Kuro-sama! No es eso… —se quejó Fai—. Amida es un chico solitario…

—Al menos agradece que tenga a alguien con quién conversar. No le ha hablado a nadie salvo a nosotros y a los cocineros desde que llegó.

—¡Pero ella es mucho mayor que él!

Kurogane miró a Fai detenidamente, luego se rascó la cabeza y sin mucho entusiasmo soltó:

—Del lado de mi familia tenemos una debilidad por los mayores…

—¡Kuro-sama, no me llames viejo y no es ese el único problema! —le criticó Fai.

—Pero eres mucho mayor que yo…

—¡Kuro-sama! ¡Debemos proteger el corazón de doncella de nuestro hijo! —ordenó el mago, y por el tono en que lo dijo, el hombre supo que no iba a tener caso siquiera corregirle eso de doncella.

—¿Qué sugieres que hagamos? —preguntó, lanzándole una mirada acusadora a Souma, por meterlo en ese problema.

—Ah… eso… —Fai se llevó un dedo a la boca, meditando—. Sabes… es complicado… no quiero hacer mal tercio ni dar a entender que queremos que ella se aleje de él.

—Creo que sería mejor no meternos —refunfuñó Kurogane—, solo están hablando… una conversación empieza y termina de una forma o de otra…

—¿Eso crees, Kuro-sama? —Fai se giró a mirarlo con el seño fruncido—. Si yo no te hubiera hablado aquella vez en la tienda de Yuuko-san…

—¡Tú no me hablaste en esa tienda, me hiciste bullying retorciendo mi nombre en un apodo odioso! ¡Y de hecho me hiciste eso por larga parte del viaje!

—¡Kuro-sama! —Fai se sujetó de su brazo—, ¿tanto daño psicológico te hice? ¿Necesitas que cure tu corazón?

—Oigan —intervino Souma—, ¿por qué no dejan la temporada de apareamiento y se concentran más en su hijo?

—Souma-chan —rió Fai—, ¡qué cosas dices en un lugar público!

La shinobi miró con cierta repulsión al mago, el límite de respeto que ese hombre le tenía… se había perdido hace mucho, si es que alguna vez lo tuvo.

—Como dije, Fai… —decidió dejar de lado los honoríficos—, no es mi problema que tu hijo cree lazos de amistad con una mujer, que se encame con una cortesana o lo que sea, el problema es ese —miró de nuevo hacia el muchacho y la mujer.

Kurogane y Fai hicieron lo mismo. Con detenimiento, empezaron a leer los pequeños detalles enmascarados en una aparente e ingenua conversación.

—Debe pasar ya los treinta años… —comentó Fai, cruzándose de brazos—, pero incluso con eso no tiene la actitud de una mujer mayor hablando con un muchacho… ¿A alguien en verdad les parecería una madre hablando con su hijo?

Kurogane negó con la cabeza.

—Él idiota no se ha dado cuenta de nada —dijo—. ¿Cómo es que es tan despistado? Ella acaba de colocar su mano con medio brazo descubierto sobre su muñeca…

—Ah, Kuro-sama… creo que eso lo sacó de ti, nunca fuiste bueno en captar señales —bromeó Fai—. Todas esas señales de seducción que te di por tanto tiempo…

—¿Señales? ¡Soy jodidamente bueno para hacerlo! ¡Sabía que tenías un mundo de mierda en esa cabeza rubia desde el primer momento en que te vi!

—¡Kuro-sama! ¿Acaso me estás confesando que lo nuestro fue amor a primera vista?

La risa tontarrona de Fai se cortó cuando el shinobi contestó con un simple:

—Sí.

Eran pocas las veces que Souma podía ver a Fai derrotado en esos aspectos (porque no eran pocos los momentos cuando los puños de Kurogane habían alcanzado su cabeza en el pasado). Pero ver a Fai sonrojado y nervioso, sin absolutamente nada qué decir, le hacía sentir ternura y ganas de reírse.

—Ya están avisados —optó por decir—, cuiden a ese chiquillo —dijo, y luego se alejó caminando sin mirar atrás.

Kurogane bajó la vista hacia el contrariado mago. Sabía que a veces su honestidad podía ser tan peligrosa como una flecha disparada a corta distancia. Sonrió, solo un poco y en secreto para el mago, y luego lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo, envolviéndolo en sus brazos.

—Kuro-sama… —susurró Fai, hundiendo el rostro en su pecho.

—Idiota, ¿cuánto tiempo llevamos juntos ya, para que sigas poniéndote así cada vez que te digo lo que siento? —El comentario se tornó de pronto melancólico—. En la tienda de la bruja… yo tenía veintitrés años…

—Kuro-sama era un niño en esa época —rió Fai, levantando el rostro hacia él—, viajamos entre dimensiones… apenas un año del tiempo de Nihon con Sakura y Syaoran, y luego tres años de Nihon con Syaoran… Aunque eso, en términos de la corriente del tiempo, fueron unos diez u ocho años, incluso si no envejeciste ninguno de ellos.

—No "envejecí" —respondió Kurogane—, pero esos "ocho años que nunca pasaron" cambiaron mi vida por completo… ¿Te imaginas? —miró hacia Amida, que ahora parecía distraído en mostrarle a la misteriosa mujer todos los bocadillos de la mesa—, llevamos quince años en Nihon… hemos estado veintitrés años juntos…

—Y no luces para nada de cuarenta —volvió a reír Fai, acariciando con sus dedos el rostro de su esposo. Realmente, pensó el mago, Kurogane parecía el mismo "chiquillo" que conoció en la tienda, quizá porque en esa época lucía mayor de lo que en realidad era.

—Él pronto cumplirá diecisiete años… —dijo Kurogane.

—Y parece que fue ayer cuando teníamos que guardar los pañales en el interior de Mokona… —suspiró Fai, recordando los dos años en los que todavía viajaron con Syaoran y con Amida en brazos.

—Ya no es un niño… —Kurogane apretó a Fai contra su cuerpo.

—Lo sé —asintió—. Amida… no lo había visto tan relajado desde "eso"… sin que nosotros estuviéramos a su lado…

—No me importa si esa mujer es la amante de Oda… si la ha comprado o qué… Él ahora está teniendo una conversación normal… y me vale mierda si es con una concubina o un caballo…

—No interferiremos entonces, Kuro-sama. Siempre y cuando se queden a la vista de nosotros…

—Lo harán —sonrió el shinobi, y Fai asintió. Hace un par de minutos notaron la forma sutil en que la mujer había dirigido la punta de su abanico cerrado hacia ellos. Los ojos suspicaces de la concubina, además, se habían cruzado con los de ellos una milésima de segundo—, ella sabe que la observamos.

* * *

A la mitad de su discurso a favor de los camarones con salsa de pescado, Amida se detuvo. La mujer ante él le miró con una sonrisa curiosa, era como si quisiera reír. De nuevo, recordó que las mujeres "normales" no reían… Por eso su hermana lo hacía siempre que quería. Era irónico, se dio cuenta, Chikako y él eran dos de los jóvenes más prometedores en Nihon, respecto a poderes y habilidades, pero eran conocidos más por sus modales… o la carencia de ellos.

—¿Ya dejaron de mirar? —preguntó Amida un poco incómodo. Hace varios minutos había notado la atención insistente que sus padres le brindaban a la distancia. Si bien el resto de personas en la fiesta no prestaban atención, él era capaz de sentir esos pares de ojos azules y rojos, incluso en su aislamiento en Emei.

—Lo han hecho —asintió la mujer—, pero nos tendrán vigilados… —abrió su abanico de nuevo, cubriendo la mitad de su rostro—. Lamento decir que soy la causa.

—Ah… —Amida se rascó la cabeza— ¿es porque eres una prostituta?

Las cejas perfectamente delineadas de la concubina se enarcaron divertidas y retadoras.

—Oh, y yo que creí que un joven sacerdote no sabría qué significa eso… o lo diría de otro modo.

—Ah… ¡lo siento! —respondió Amida—. Supongo que fue muy brusco decir esa palabra… Usted… prefiere que la llame_Tayu,_ ¿cierto? —añadió con una mirada astuta—. Su cuello es muy bonito y lo muestra un poco más que el resto de mujeres acá, incluso más que las concubinas que han venido acompañando a algunos hombres, y eso es porque ellas son solo _Sacha._ Y, claro, su escote es generoso, así como la intensidad del color de su kimono, la forma en que sujeta su cabello, el _obi _atado al frente… las mangas de su ropa son más anchas. Su forma de hablar es en extremo refinada… Creo que solo podría rivalizar con Tsukuyomi o Amaterasu… papa-san también es bueno cuando le da la gana… Oh —hizo una pausa y tomó la mano de la mujer sin ninguna caballerosidad—, este anillo en el dedo meñique de su mano derecha significa que está trabajando. El material es de esmeralda y carece de una inscripción que lo acredite como joya de algún clan… Solo un hombre suficientemente idiota y adinerado podría haberle dado esto… —soltó su mano esbozando una gran sonrisa—. ¿Me equivoco?

—Oh, querido, sí que eres inteligente —la mujer retiró el abanico de su rostro y su sonrisa era suspicaz y afilada.

—No soy bueno con los modales—contestó Amida pasándose una mano por los cabellos—, pero estas cosas, la información curiosa, sí me la aprendo. Usted… —miró a la mujer con seriedad por unos segundos antes de volver a su apatía de siempre— fue enviada por Oda-san, ¿cierto? Lo que no sé es por qué…

—Inteligente, Suwa-dono… —dijo ella haciendo una reverencia.

—Ugh, nadie me llama así… señora, por favor, solo Amida… —refunfuñó, porque realmente odiaba que lo trataran con ese formalismo.

—Kikuya.

—¿Ah?

—Mi nombre es Kikuya —repitió la mujer.

Amida abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

—Jigoku Dayu —dijo—. He escuchado ese nombre en boca de varios viajeros…

—Es mi nombre de cortesana, sí. Pero mi nombre es Ki-ku-ya.

—Debería… —Amida se sintió raro, nervioso y desconcertado, y al mismo tiempo impertinente. El gesto de la mujer había cambiado de nuevo, oscilaba entre desprotegida y peligrosa— tener cuidado a quién dice su nombre real… —continuó—, una vez, un fantasma nos dijo eso a mi hermana y a mí… —entonces, sin darse cuenta, lo hizo—, Kikuya-san.

—Es un consejo sabio, Amida-san —asintió la cortesana—, pero no te preocupes, a mi edad he escuchado ese tipo de sugerencias más de una vez.

—Ah, usted es tan vieja como mis padres, ¿cierto? —comentó al aire.

Y para su sorpresa, esta vez ella no sonrió de forma elegante o misteriosa ni ocultó su rostro. En cambio, estiró la blanca mano con el abanico cerrado entre sus dedos y le dio un golpecito en la cabeza:

—Sí que eres impertinente, ¿eh? —rió.

Y para Amida, era como si al reír de verdad, aunque fuera por un corto segundo, ella brillara bonito.

—¡Lo siento! —se quejó—. Ya le dije que no soy bueno con los modales…

—Lo sé —de pronto, el tono de voz de la mujer había pasado a uno más relajado, como si un puente hubiera caído y un río sereno inundara todo—. No has hablado con nadie desde que llegaste aquí, realmente eres malo para relacionarte con los demás… Porque no cuenta las veces que has preguntado a algún sirviente dónde se encuentra la cocina.

—No me gusta la gente —se quejó—, y para colmo debo compartir una enorme habitación con chicos de todas las edades… al menos cuando no estoy ahí puedo andar por mi cuenta…

—¿No te gusta dormir acompañado? —dijo Kikuya, en un tono específico que entró en los oídos del joven sacerdote como una melodía arcana y a la vez evidente—.Quizá tengas la compañía equivocada

Amida sintió que un nudo se formaba en su garganta y un leve sonrojo empezó a ocupar sus mejillas.

—Amida-kun —intervino una cálida voz familiar—, si te sentías incómodo en las habitaciones compartidas, deberías haberlo comunicado a un mozo.

Cuando volteó a su derecha, se encontró con el gentil rostro de la Ama de su padre.

—Ah, Tsukuyomi —dijo distraído, olvidando por completo la formalidad mínima con la que debía tratar a la sacerdotisa—. No… no quería—añadió, pensando que si tenía que quedarse aún varios días en el castillo, por lo menos podía arreglarse el tener un lugar con privacidad para dormir—, en realidad sí me incomoda estar rodeado de extraños pero no quiero causar molestias por mi capricho…

—Está bien, Amida-kun —sonrió Tsukuyomi, y entonces miró a Kikuya.

Esta, como si hubiera sido alcanzada por un rayo, se postró ante la sacerdotisa, con el rostro contra el suelo, y no se movió ni dijo una sola palabra.

Amida se quiso acercar a ella para hacerla levantar, pero Tomoyo lo tomó del brazo y le dijo que no con la cabeza, ordenándole seguirle. Confundido pero obediente, el joven hizo lo que la sacerdotisa le pidió.

* * *

Caminaron por varios minutos entre los invitados, hasta que tomaron una ruta alejada, que los guió a uno de los pequeños jardines escondidos entre los arbustos.

—Eso fue… —soltó finalmente—… raro, Tsukuyomi-san.

—Una _Tayu _no tiene derecho a mirar a la cara a la realeza —explicó Tomoyo, acomodando su brazo en el de Amida. Por su diferencia de edades, y la relación que ella tenía con sus padres, la figura no se veía suspicaz—. No me gustó hacerlo, pero era lo mejor en ese momento.

—¿A qué se refiere, Tsukuyomi-san? —Amida enarcó una ceja suspicaz—. Si es por lo de Oda, lo sé, ella fue enviada por él, ¿no?

—Sí y no —respondió—. Oda-san en realidad trajo a la _Tayu_ para que intentara seducir a Kurogane...

—¿Qué? —exclamó Amida molesto, saltando hacia un lado y encarando a la apacible mujer ante él—. ¿Qué diablos piensa ese sujeto? —gritó furioso, y a Tomoyo le recordó demasiado a Kurogane en ese momento, porque los Suwa podían ser leales protectores, pero si alguien se metía con su familia, era mejor alejarse de esos monstruos—. ¡Otou-chan ama a papa-san! ¡No tiene ojos para ningún otro ser humano! ¡No importa si se trata de la mujer más bella o del hombre más apuesto!

—Y Jigoku Dayu lo supo de inmediato —asintió Tomoyo, su rostro sosegado amortiguó la ira de Amida, como hace años lo hacía con Kurogane—. Porque sabía eso, había dado por terminada su labor para Oda-san. Sin embargo…

—¿Trató de acercarse a mí? —completó Amida, pero se retractó—. No tiene sentido… ¿cierto?

—Amida-kun —suplicó Tomoyo—. Escúchame bien —sus manos delicadas se posaron sobre su pecho, porque ahora ella era mucho más pequeña que él y no alcanzaba sus hombros; lejos había quedado el pasado, cuando Tsukuyomi lo cargaba en brazos y le contaba historias de la antigüedad de Edo—. Puedo estar equivocada, pues ya no soy más un oráculo, pero siento que ella se acercó a ti, no como una _Tayu_ sino como algo más… Jigoku Dayu… no te diré que es una mujer buena o mala, es una mujer compleja, y relacionarte con ella te puede traer mortificación.

—Solo hablamos… —se defendió Amida, aunque sentía que mentía—, fue una conversación intrascendente… incluso para ser una prostitu… una cortesana…

—Las conversaciones anodinas pueden tener más significados que los rituales más elaborados —suspiró Tomoyo, y luego insistió—: Ten cuidado, Amida, porque esa mujer puede cambiar tu futuro.

—¡No seas ridícula…! —se quejó el chico, emitiendo un ladrido que no pudo sino hacer sonreír a Tomoyo, cuyas memorias regresaban de nuevo al joven Suwa que alguna vez había conocido en circunstancias más trágicas.

Los hijos de Kurogane y Fai, pensó Tsukuyomi, eran una perfecta amalgama de ambos, tan distintos y tan parecidos por momentos.

—¿Qué mierda haces hablándole a Tomoyo de esa forma? —gruñó Kurogane, quien apareció caminando a trancos con Chikako sujeta a su espalda como un pequeño mono.

—¡Aniki, no puedes faltarle el respeto a Tomo-chan! —gritó la muchacha, al tiempo que saltaba sobre su hermano y su padre lo sujetaba de los brazos.

Nadie hizo caso al comentario de Fai sobre que ni su esposo ni su hija deberían estar llamando ni por su nombre sin sufijos ni de pila a la gran sacerdotisa de Nihon. El par hizo oídos sordos a las súplicas suaves de Tomoyo cuando empezaron a jalonear a Amida de las extremidades.

—Ah, Tomoyo-chan, siento tanto esto… mi familia a veces parece más una manada de lobos salvajes… —rió Fai, parado al lado de la sacerdotisa, observando atento la alegre tortura a la que Amida era sometido.

—Me gusta como son —contestó Tsukuyomi—. Y me gusta que también seas feliz con nosotros, Fai.

—¡Tomoyo-chan! —chilló el mago, y envolvió a la sorprendida pero feliz princesa entre sus brazos, en un apretón de oso delicado—. ¡Gracias! Tomoyo-chan —añadió en voz baja.

—Está bien, Fai-san —asintió Tomoyo, tocando con sus dedos los brazos del mago que la rodeaban. En esa posición parecían un padre abrazando a su hija, lo cual les daba libertad para intercambiar algunas palabras serias—. Pero temo que mi intervención, así como mis palabras, abren una posibilidad que no definirá nada.

—El tiempo de los oráculos ha acabado, Tomoyo —le susurró Fai al oído—. Yo mismo cedí ese don, y no me arrepiento de nada. —Sintió que la cabeza de la sacerdotisa asentía—. Son otros tiempos, y estos correrán con sus avatares y profecías, sus accidentes y sus imprevistos… Pero no debemos tener miedo.

En algún punto, la pequeña batalla que se libraba ante los dos sacerdotes había cambiado de objetivo. Ahora, Kurogane estaba en el suelo y Amida y Chikako sobre él.

—El futuro de Nihon es prometedor, ¿cierto, Fai? —dijo la sacerdotisa.

—No confiar en las nuevas generaciones es como no confiar en el mañana —respondió el mago.

* * *

La habitación que Kurogane y Fai habían recibido en el castillo era digna del estatus que ellos portaban, no como lores de alguna tierra, sino como los guardianes del Trono del Crisantemo. Es más, no era una habitación, era prácticamente una casa, con una sala, un baño privado y una enorme habitación.

—¡Papa-san! ¿Por qué no nos quedamos a vivir aquí? —dijo Chikako, tirada sobre unos almohadones en la sala. Sus pies golpeteaban rítmicamente el piso de madera—. La comida viene rápido y las cosas siempre están en su lugar cuando regresamos…

—Ah, Chika, ¿qué dices? ¿Acaso deseas volverte una doncella de la corte de Amaterasu y vivir aquí? —bromeó Fai.

La respuesta de su hija fue predecible.

—¡Claro que no! —La chiquilla se sentó, mirando hacia su padre, que estaba arrodillado ante una mesita revisando unos rollos de papel—. ¡Yo quiero ser una shinobi, una guerrera, salir a tener aventuras como otou-chan y tú! ¡No quiero quedarme en el castillo dando vueltas como un perro encerrado!

—El bicho está engendrando un espíritu apátrida y no se da cuenta —musitó Amida, tumbado en una esquina sobre más almohadones, comiendo unos panecillos que habían traído hace unos minutos.

—¡No soy apátrida! —se quejó Chikako—. Simplemente… —añadió pensativa— no puedo proteger aquello que no puedo entender.

—¿Disculpa? —intervino Kurogane, dejando de lado su pasatiempo de pulir su espada.

—Yo defendería a Tomoyo-chan porque la quiero mucho —dijo Chikako con una sonrisa brillante—. Igual que defendería a papa-san, otou-chan, aniki, abuelito, Michiko-san y a la gente de Suwa… Pero no podría defender este castillo… no podría defender a mucha gente que ahora mismo está en esta fiesta… porque los considero peores que los_oni _que atacan las fronteras—terminó de decir frunciendo el seño.

—¿Ven? Es una rebelde en potencia, vamos a denunciarla —comentó Amida somnoliento.

—Chikako-chan… —dijo Fai, mirando de reojo a Kurogane, que había vuelto de nuevo a la limpieza de su espada—. ¿Todavía quieres enrolarte al servicio general de shinobis?

—¡Sí! —afirmó—. Sé que podría pedir entrar a la guardia imperial de frente, pero prefiero hacer esto… Sé que mucha gente fuerte pero sin rango ni apellido entra al servicio general, de modo que podré entrenar siempre. Y no tendré que hacer ningún juramento sino hasta finalizado mi entrenamiento. Además, nuestras prácticas no serán en el castillo, nos enviarán a muchos lugares distintos. Podré conocer tantos lugares, ¡será divertido!

El ruido de la espada de Kurogane siendo colocada sobre el suelo y su suspiro descorazonado atrajeron la atención de la muchacha.

—Otou-chan, ¿te sientes bien? —preguntó, al notar a su padre echar un vistazo meditabundo por la ventana.

—Nah, nah, Chika-kun, otou-sama está asimilando en su corazón el momento en que deberá dejar volar a su polluelo —comentó Fai.

—Polluelo… ¿soy yo? —sonrió la joven señalándose. El mago asintió, y ella lo miró insistente—. Papa-san… ¿tú no estás asimilando en tu corazón lo mismo?

—Lo hice hace tiempo, Chika —asintió Fai, añadiendo con malicia—. Sucede que soy mucho más maduro que otou-rin, y mi corazón lleva tiempo listo para cuando mis polluelos dejen el nido.

—Solo quieres que ella se vaya también para que tú y otou-san puedan hacer esas cosas que solo hacen en las noches, todo el rato —comentó Amida, limpiando el plato vacío.

—¿Ah? —exclamó Fai en tono bromista—. Ami-chan, ¿eso suena a celos? ¿Quieres algo de amor paternal? —abrió los brazos y una gran sonrisa invadió su cara—. ¡Ven aquí, hijo mío, a sentir algo de amor paternal en mis brazos!

—¿Qué crees que haces, viejo? —se quejó Amida, sonrojado—. ¡Aléjate de mí! —añadió parándose y corriendo hacia la puerta cuando su padre empezó a acercarse a él con una gran sonrisa tontarrona y los brazos extendidos—. ¡Me voy de aquí, antes de que me asesine con una sobredosis de besos y abrazos! —gritó.

—¿Tomoyo te dio una habitación privada? —preguntó Kurogane.

Chikako se había abalanzado a los brazos de Fai, y ahora el mago tenía a una violenta muchacha apretujada contra su cuerpo, revolcándose por el suelo. Fai estaba acostumbrado a los juegos bruscos de su hija, y lo aceptaba feliz, más cuando notaba que pese a su edad, ella no iba nunca a despreciar un poco de amor paternal.

—Ah… sí… —respondió Amida—. No es como si se lo hubiera pedido expresamente, pero creo que le dio pena que ustedes dos me abusaran tanto en el jardín que quiso animarme un poco —se volteó a mirar a su padre y a su hermana—, sabes… es mejor ese tipo de muestras de cariño que esa "lucha libre de amor" que esos dos juegan…

—Lárgate, antes de que te incluya en el juego —sonrió de lado Kurogane.

—Viejo… en serio, ya estoy grande para esas tonterías… —suspiró Amida con desidia. Luego, dio la espalda a su familia y se alejó.

* * *

Los corredores del gran castillo de la Luna tenían un hechizo. De ese modo, los visitantes nunca se perdían. Llegar a un lugar "equivocado" podía ser peligroso. Amida sabía que solo los sacerdotes estaban al tanto de aquel conjuro. La gente normal solía asombrarse de que uno nunca se perdiera en un lugar tan grande.

Cuando llegó al pasillo que lo guiaba al ala del "campamento comunitario", que era como habían bautizado a esa animada habitación llena de chiquillos de todas las edades, se detuvo unos segundos.

Era cierto que no había hablado con ellos más que lo necesario. Había contestado todas sus preguntas cuando se enteraron de que el famoso asesino de Suwa estaba entre ellos (la leyenda de ese evento en su pasado se había tergiversado lo suficiente por los chismes), había respondido a cada una de sus curiosidades, y cuando parecía que ellos no tenían nada más que exigirle, había caído un velo silencioso entre él y ellos. Por un instante consideró intentarlo… tratar de socializar con gente de su edad. Luego de unos cinco pasos, escuchó risas y comentarios, al parecer planeaban una incursión a la habitación de las mujeres.

—Chikako los hará comer tierra —comentó con una sonrisa, luego volvió en sus pasos y tomó un nuevo camino.

El nuevo pasillo era silencioso y elegante, jarrones suntuosos, tapices refinados, muebles labrados a mano excepcionalmente, su recorrido era como ir por un museo de maravillas. Aunque sospechaba que los adornos del pasillo a la habitación de los muchachos estaba desierta por sentido común.

Se preguntó si el de las chicas estaría igual… Entonces pensó en su hermana, y supo que si ella estaba incluida en cualquier grupo, era inevitable que algo terminara destruido.

—De frente hasta la gran ventana de oro, a la izquierda hasta el jarrón con el símbolo del demonio protector, luego de nuevo a la izquierda… —susurraba Amida, al tiempo que sus pasos seguían el patrón que uno de los mozos le había explicado, porque el novicio había sido reticente a ser acompañado por alguien a su nueva morada—. Esta es —dijo, cuando llegó a una puerta al final de un pasillo con tapices que retrataban la vida diaria de los monjes shinto. Sonrió pensando en la ironía de aquello, y si es que Amaterasu no estaría molesta aún con su maestro por esos deslices entre religiones que empezaba a dispersar por todo Nihon—. La pequeña estatua del zorro blanco es esta —miró a una pedestal junto a la puerta, en donde descansaba una figura en porcelana de aquella deidad shinto, y que era la marca que el mozo le había explicado, indicaba su habitación.

Deslizó la puerta con desgano, pensando en dormir todas las horas posibles de los dos días que aún durarían las festividades.

—Ah… —se quedó inmóvil a la mitad de la puerta. Tampoco encontró nada qué decir.

—Amida-san —dijo Kikuya.

El joven monje la miró por largos segundos sin exteriorizar ningún tipo de sentimiento.

—¿Amida-san? —insistió Kikuya, removiéndose entre las mantas del gran futon en medio de la habitación. Sus hombros blancos denunciaban su ausencia de ropa.

—Ah… perdón, me equivoqué de habitación… —dijo de pronto Amida, cerrando la puerta y quedándose parado en el pasillo sin saber qué decir o hacer.

Miró de nuevo al zorro blanco y agitó la cabeza de derecha a izquierda. Se giró y empezó a caminar lentamente.

Cuando Kikuya deslizó la puerta de nuevo, solo pudo ver una mancha desapareciendo a toda velocidad por la esquina del pasillo.

* * *

—¿Amida? —preguntó un curioso y despeinado Fai al ver a su hijo lanzarse prácticamente al interior de la habitación más pálido que nunca.

—¡Aniki! ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Chikako, igual de desarreglada que su padre.

—¡Mujer… habitación… mujer…! —balbuceó el novicio, arrastrándose hacia Kurogane, que estaba sentado tomando el té de la tarde, se acomodó junto a él con la mirada perdida.

—Hey, ¿qué te ha pasado? —preguntó el shinobi. Ante la falta de respuesta, agitó al muchacho un poco.

Fai y Chikako se arrastraron hacia el enmudecido el joven.

—Había una… —se sonrojó con fuerza y estrelló la cara contra la mesita de té. Quedó en silencio por un largo instante, y finalmente pareció recobrar la calma. Cuando su familia pudo verle la cara de nuevo, enrojecida por el golpe que se acababa de dar, su expresión era la de siempre, sus ojos de pescado parecían un pozo sin fondo inaccesible—. Había una mujer en la habitación que, creo, me dieron a mí…

—¡Oh, aniki! —exclamó Chikako—. ¿Acaso entraste cuando una mujer se estaba cambiando y le viste sus…?

—¡Cállate! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas, lanzándole a su hermana un pan humeante y dulce que ella atrapó en el aire y empezó a devorar.

—Amida —llamó Fai con el rostro sereno y serio—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

El muchacho bajó la vista, reflexivo. Sus padres notaron un debate extraño y aparentemente duro. Fai sabía que si respondía con un "Era mi habitación, ¿qué hacía un extraño en mí habitación?", era señal de que aún no estaba listo para superar su pasado.

—Aterrado —respondió Amida, hundiendo su rostro contra el brazo de Kurogane.

—Está bien, Amida —dijo Fai con un tono de voz suave, imperceptible.

En respuesta, el novicio apenas soltó un arrogante y desarticulado:

—Voy a dormir acá, ni se les ocurra hacer alguna porquería cuando su casto hijo sacerdote esté durmiendo, ¿bien?

Kurogane miró de reojo a Fai, y el mago asintió, al tiempo que se acomodaba junto a la ventana que daba a un jardín lleno de capullos a punto de reventar.

—Llega la primavera, ¿qué flores nacerán con la nueva estación? —preguntó a nadie.

* * *

**Trivia**

**Una de las cosas que más me entretiene al tiempo que escribo Escenas en Suwa, es la historia de Japón. Esta historia es un revoltijo de nombres históricos anacrónicos. La razón por la que tomo prestados nombres que ya existen, es porque siento que tomando algún detalle de ese nombre, un rasgo o actitud, puedo construir un personaje con una base más estable. Eso no significa que los personajes que voy creando tengan una sólida base histórico real.**

**Empezaré con la concubina de este capítulo. Primero que nada, la historia de la prostitución en Japón es antigua y también tiene su propia forma de construirse. Investigando superficialmente, encontré que antes de las geishas, las jerarquías entre cortesanas eran destacables. El nivel más alto era el de las _Tayu,_ en la época de oro, estas cortesanas eran excepcionales en belleza, talento y conocimientos, y acceder a ellas era tan caro como lleno de protocolos a seguir, tanto por el cliente como por la Tayu. Eran como princesas, y debían ser estrictas en sus tradiciones para no bajar de rango. Así como una Tayu podía elegir a su cliente, era cierto que había un extenso protocolo antes de que pudieran intimar. Contratar a una Tayu era un símbolo de poder y estatus, pero seguía siendo un lujo casi imposible. En el siguiente nivel estaban las Sacha y Umecha: mientras que las Tayu eran cortesanas imperiales, las otras dos eran destinadas para los samuráis y burgueses. De igual modo, el poder de una cortesana dependía de los protectores que tuviera. **

**El nombre de _Kikuya_ lo tomé de la que se considera la primera geisha mujer (sí, en un principio los geisha eran hombres, y la profesión se relacionaba más con brindar espectáculos y entretenimiento). Kikuya, que vivió en el siglo XVI, era en realidad una cortesana que se proclamó un geisha, y se hizo famosa por su gran habilidad con el shaminsen y el canto.**

**_Jigoku Dayu_****, o la Dama del Infierno (el apodo de Kikuya en el fic) era el nombre una cortesana celebrada por sus supuestos encuentros con el monje Ikkyu (monje zen, poeta e innovador de tradiciones como la ceremonia del té). La existencia de esta cortesana es más mítica que real, se cuenta que obtuvo la iluminación por su relación con Ikkyu, pero este monje era famoso no solo por su sabiduría sino por su gusto por el alcohol y los burdeles. El sacerdote y la cortesana vivieron en el siglo XIII, pero yo los conocí por un retrato que vi en internet del pintor del siglo XIX, Kawanabe Koysai.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Los hijos y los padres a veces deben decirse "Hasta pronto... Y no olvides lavarte los dientes".**

* * *

Aquella mañana se levantó temprano. Si es que se puede decir que durmió algo. Había cerrado los ojos por largas horas pero el sueño nunca vino a él. Cuando se rindió y supo que ese día no descansaría, se levantó estresado, y se quedó sentado en el futón, mirando con cierta envidia a Fai.

—¿Cómo puedes dormir tan campante sabiendo lo que va a pasar en unas horas? —dijo Kurogane, en su mente, no en palabras.

A su lado, Fai siguió respirando acompasadamente unos segundos más.

—Supéralo. No es como si la estuviéramos enviando en sacrificio al interior de un volcán activo —habló, con la boca tapada contra la almohada.

—¿Me estás leyendo la mente? —se quejo Kurogane.

—Es el amor —contestó Fai con su voz apagada—, si piensas de forma tan ruidosa, Kuro-sama, para tu amante es como si se lo gritaras en el oído.

El shinobi no tuvo cómo responder a eso. Si Fai se sorprendía siempre de lo bien que Kurogane sabía leer sus estadios de ánimo, este no sabía cómo el mago podía, a veces, salir con que leía literalmente lo que pensaba.

Kurogane dejó salir un bufido ronco, como el de un toro de lidia deprimido. El mago finalmente se levantó. Se apoyó contra sus brazos y se fue arrodillando con pereza en la cama.

—Kuro-sama —dijo todavía con sueño—, tienes que superarlo…

—Ya sé —respondió con una mirada herida.

Fai se acomodó a su lado, estiró su cuello, dejando que su yukata se resbalara por sus hombros, revelando un poco más de piel. Kurogane lo miró unos segundos, no, esta vez ese plan no iba a resultar, y luego volvió a emitir el mismo bufido y transmitir la misma mirada.

Fai sonrió con dulzura y compasión. Luego, se sentó correctamente en la cama y abrió los brazos soltando una risa:

—Kuro-wanwan, ven, ven.

El gran guerrero de Suwa lo miró unos segundos como un perro molesto, pero entonces, como si un gran peso lo controlara, se acomodó entre las piernas del mago, y se dejó caer sobre sus muslos.

Sus ojos rojos se clavaron contra el techo de la habitación, al tiempo que unas manos amables rascaban su cabeza.

—No soy un perro, ¿sabes? —se quejó, sonrojado.

—Shu, shu, Kuro-rin. Relájate —ordenó Fai—. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que tenías un gran complejo de mamá gallina, Kuro-sama? —rió, y antes de que su esposo le recriminara, empezó a hablar como si alguien hubiera roto una dique—. Me pregunto si le hemos empacado suficiente ropa para invierno. Y las botas, ¿las usará? Espero que sí. En el centro de entrenamiento no hay gente tan alta como nosotros, así que no creo que trate de usar las_ getta_ a menudo. Y si tiene uno de esos cólicos fuertes, ¿quién va a ir en la noche a cuidarle? ¿Comerá bien? Le gustan los bocadillos entre comidas y no creo que sea apropiado que haga incursiones a la cocina como las hace acá. Y su risa, me preocupa que haya salido a mí en ese aspecto, en un centro de entrenamiento de shinobis las bromas no son bien vistas, ¿cierto? Y, casi todos los reclutas ingresan a los doce o trece años, ¿no cometimos un error al mandarla ya con dieciséis? Y si…

—Ella va a estar bien —intervino Kurogane, colocando una mano sobre la boca de Fai. No volvió a bufar ni a transmitir su mirada herida. Ahora sonreía, esa sonrisa entre casta y demoniaca que tanto había cautivado al mago—. El centro de reclutas está en una montaña cerca a la playa, sí, pero el frío no es tan fuerte, no nieva. Y ella tiene sentido común, sabrá cuándo usar botas y cuándo aceptar que no puede cuidarse ella sola. Y la hemos educado bien, no es ninguna niña de papá que juega con muñecas en su habitación, nos acompaña de cacería desde que podía escabullirse de casa sin que la vieran. Ha cazado su primer demonio conmigo y estoy seguro de que es más fuerte que cualquiera de los soldados de la corte imperial, por eso quería ponerse a prueba entre los más temerarios… —hizo una pausa, dejando salir un suspiro resignado—. Es su decisión… así que…

—Kuro-sama… —dijo Fai, tomando la mano que Kurogane había puesto en su boca entre las suyas, acercándola a una de sus mejillas—. Pensaba, pensaba que podíamos encerrarla en una alta torre y no dejarla salir nunca, y así la mantendríamos alejada de cualquier peligro. —Kurogane levantó los ojos hacia la mirada perdida del mago—. Pero, ¿sabes? —Fai sonrió con amargura—. Tengo cierta experiencia viviendo encerrado, y no es algo que quisiera para mi hija… Yo… —bajó la vista hacia la del shinobi—, yo vine a este mundo sin nada en mis manos, incluso los recuerdos que cargo conmigo, están cargados de dolor y oscuridad. Por eso, lo único que puedo ofrecerles que sea enteramente mío, es esto… su libertad…

—Eso fue exactamente lo que mis padres me dieron —dijo Kurogane, sonriendo con gentileza, como pocas veces lo hacía—. Y, no te voy a mentir, es un regalo que duele como mierda al principio, pero de todo lo que ellos me han legado, es de lo que más estoy orgulloso y lo único que nadie me va a poder quitar.

—Kuro-sama… —suspiró Fai.

—¿Tienes sueño?

El mago negó, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro, provocando que su largo cabello dorado hiciera cosquillas en el rostro de Kurogane.

* * *

Chikako se irguió todo lo que pudo y luego alzó los brazos hasta que sintió que se le saldrían. Estaba ansiosa, nerviosa, asustada también. No podía dormir y había salido al jardín trasero para entrenar un poco. Sabía que el grupo de shinobis del centro de reclutamiento vendría a buscar voluntarios al mediodía. Era un hecho poco habitual que, de paso, la recogieran a ella; o más bien que la esperaran a ella en la plaza, no que fueran por ella.

Chikako había peleado su puesto cuando estuvo en el castillo de la Luna. Logrando que la aceptaran por voluntad. En realidad, para un noble, terminar como alumno del centro comunitario de shinobis era el lugar más bajo donde podía caer. Significaba que la persona era especialmente inepta para ello, al menos desde el punto de vista de los nobles. Fai y Kurogane sabían que el centro comunitario era para gente pobre con talento, pero demasiado pobre y sin apellido como para permitírseles codearse con los poderosos tan fácilmente. Al mismo tiempo, ese mismo lugar era el receptáculo de hijos inútiles e "inservibles", podía ser porque realmente eran inútiles o porque la familia tenía suficientes hijos en los que confiar, y dejaban a los menos lucrativos en los escaños más bajos, en donde, o morían o de alguna forma se hacían rentables.

También había perdido en parte el favor de la emperatriz, pues rechazó la oferta que esta hizo a las jóvenes promesas de las distintas casas nobles (pero sobre todo a ella), para ingresar al centro de reclutas imperial. Sus padres no habían puesto ningún pero a su rechazo a la oferta. Claro que muchos otros nobles pusieron el grito en el cielo y no tardaron en murmurar que la hija de los Suwa había sacado lo peor de los dos padres: la personalidad descarada del mago y los malos modales del guerrero.

También sabía que pese a lo receptivos que eran sus padres, y lo respetuosos que eran de las decisiones que sus hijos tomaban, estaban tristes. Ella también lo estaba. Más de una vez había tenido ganas de decir que se arrepentía y que era mejor quedarse en Suwa para siempre.

Pero había una parte de ella, en algún lugar, por su corazón y su cabeza, que no dejaba de escocerle ante la idea de saber que se perdería de muchas cosas emocionantes si no salía a ver el mundo.

Cuando le contó a Souma, una noche en que se escabulló de las habitaciones compartidas en el castillo a buscar comida y encontró a la famosa guerrera pillando sake, ambas terminaron en una charla de comida y bebida en uno de los techos bajos de la cocina. La shinobi se rió de buena gana cuando escuchó la razón de Chikako por rechazar la oferta imperial. Luego le explicó que ese escozor era un síntoma normal de ciertas personas que contraían la enfermedad de los errantes. Antes de que Chikako se asustara de más y saliera a llamar a Fai, Souma le explicó que no se trataba de una enfermedad sino de una inclinación en algunas personas. Esas personas desarrollaban un amor por los caminos, por los viajes, y no podían quedarse quietas por mucho tiempo. Era como si buscaran su lugar en el mundo, pero a veces, su lugar en el mundo era el camino mismo.

Souma le dijo que ella no había sacado ese aspecto de Kurogane, aunque así lo pareciera. Él era una persona que siempre había sabido cuál era su lugar y su destino. Amaba Suwa y amaba Nihon, su viaje interdimensional no fue por voluntad. Quizá lo hubiera sacado de Fai, el mago errante, que viajó por muchos lugares antes de sentar cabeza. Pero, sin importar de quien lo sacara, era importante que se dejara guiar por ese destino. Porque los errantes no podían ponerle freno al llamado que escuchaban, porque de hacerlo, podrían perderse en caminos inhóspitos sin darse cuenta.

Chikako asintió en silencio, recordando las palabras de Souma, y sintiendo emoción por saber qué clase de vida le esperaba en el centro de reclutas.

—Nobumaru-chan —llamó una voz.

Chikako se volteó a buscar la voz, que no sabía de dónde había salido, y cuando volvió a mirar a su sitio, lo encontró parado frente a ella como si nunca se hubiera movido de allí. Parpadeó curiosa y sonrió en saludo.

—¿Cómo está, fantasma-san? —dijo. Conocía a ese sujeto hermoso de largos cabellos negros y mirada triste, lo había visto por primera vez en uno de los _obon,_ con Amida y el abuelito. Y luego, en contadas ocasiones rondando la casa. Siempre los jardines, nunca el interior.

—Estoy bien —asintió el hombre, brindándole una cálida pero triste sonrisa.

—Para estar muerto y estar bien, no sonríes con mucha vida… —comentó pensativa, quizá el comentario era un poco fuera de lugar—. Lo siento, mala broma, fantasma-san, no quise ser mala.

—No pasa nada —repuso el hombre.

—Uh, pero, algo te pasa… no sonríes como las otras veces que nos hemos visto. Siempre apareces y podemos conversar y me cuentas muchas cosas interesantes…

Chikako había olvidado ya cuándo se había hecho amiga de ese fantasma, también había olvidado cuándo había sido la primera vez que él se le había presentado estando ella sola. También había dejado de lado muchas preguntas en esos casos, como el hombre del fantasma y sus razones para rondar la casa.

—Pero, ya no podremos conversar como otras veces, ¿cierto? —dijo el hombre—. Te marchas.

Chikako asintió.

—Voy a entrenar muy duro por dos años —dijo emocionada. Luego, se quedó callada, pensativa. Desde que su hermano se marchó a Emei, su vida en la casa Suwa había dado un giro inesperado. De pronto se encontró sola, y los amigos del templo comunitario y las chicas que trabajaban y los soldados eran buena compañía, pero los momentos extraños que pasaba con aquel hombre eran de los pocos que podía llamar…

—Venía a despedirme —intervino el hombre—. Quería desearte un buen viaje…

—¡Fantasma-san! —exclamó Chikako con lágrimas en los ojos que el hombre no había anticipado.

—Nobumaru-chan… ¿pasa algo? —preguntó confundido.

—¡Voy a extrañar nuestras pequeñas aventuras en el bosque y en los jardines! —sollozó Chikako—. ¡Era muy divertido hablar contigo!

El hombre sonrió sorprendido, luego, su rostro se apaciguó.

—También te extrañaré —añadió—. Pero, cuando regreses, puedes buscarme en los bosques del norte…

—¿Ah? —repuso Chikako—. Aniki dice que ese bosque está lleno de espíritus de muertos y de criaturas de la humedad… ¿Por qué vas a ir un sitio tan lúgubre? ¿Para qué te mudas, fantasma-san? Puedes quedarte acá…

—No puedo —respondió el hombre, con tristeza en los ojos—. Si es que pude pisar este jardín, es por la bondad de tu corazón, sino, ahora mismo estaría siendo exorcizado por los talismanes de tu padre, tu hermano y del anciano de Emei.

—¿Ah? —exclamó la joven.

—Pero no vine a hablar de eso. Sino a despedirme y decirte mi nueva ubicación —siguió el hombre—. Sé que el bosque es un lugar peligroso para los humanos, por eso pensaba que si alguna vez deseabas hablar conmigo podrías ir a los bordes y cantar un…

—Podrías venir conmigo —intervino Chikako, su sonrisa creció más e insistió—. Eso, ¿por qué no vienes conmigo, fantasma-san?

—¿Nobumaru-chan, qué dices? —dijo el hombre, nervioso.

—Sé que papa-san, aniki y el abuelito no te soportan… pero a mí me agradas —exclamó—. Si te vas a ese bosque del norte, tu corazón se volverá negro como las criaturas que lo habitan, pero si vas conmigo, podrás ver muchas cosas divertidas, y seguro que mucho de lo que me cuentas podría serme de ayuda…

—Nobumaru-chan, espera, no sabes lo que dices —interrumpió el hombre—. Por favor, esto no es lo que buscaba, bajo ninguna circunstancia quería que tú…

Chikako no lo escuchaba, estaba perdida en sus propias ideas, como siempre.

—¡Sí, eso es lo mejor! —gritó—. Fantasma-san, debes venir conmigo.

—No, Nobumaru-chan, no digas eso, te pones en peligro…

—¿Qué peligro? —rió la muchacha—. El único peligro acá es que mueras aquí, aunque ya estés muerto, claro.

—Ya basta…

—Mira, o te pasa algo en el bosque del norte si te mudas, o si te quedas, un día papa-san, aniki o el abuelito te van a pillar.

—Es mejor que me vaya…

—¿Por qué te quedas acá merodeando como un perro al que su amo le ha abandonado? Es tiempo de que te muevas, debes continuar tu camino… pero a lugares luminosos, bonitos e interesantes.

—¡No quería que pasara esto!

—¡No!

—Guarda silencio, por favor.

—Mejor dicho, iniciarás un nuevo camino conmigo. —Chikako alzó un brazo al cielo mientras celebraba su decisión—. ¿Qué te parece? —dijo, pero cuando miró de nuevo al frente, no encontró a nadie—. ¿Ah?

—Chika-chan —la voz de su padre la atrajo hacia el pasillo del exterior de la casa—. ¿Qué haces ahí? Te vas a enfermar —llamó Fai.

La muchacha asintió, corriendo hacia su padre, que la esperaba con los brazos abiertos. De un salto, Chikako se hundió en los tibios brazos del mago.

—No puedo dormir… —susurró—. ¿Puedo dormir con ustedes?

—Tu padre estaba a punto de hacer volar tu habitación para tener una excusa para eso —rió Fai, mientras comenzaba a caminar con su hija rodeándolo por la cintura.

—¿Por qué iba a destruir mi cuarto? —se quejó Chikako.

—Es que Kuro-sama no sabe cómo ser sutil —rió el mago.

* * *

—Otou-chan… —llamó Chikako, su cabeza recostada contra las costillas de Kurogane, y su cuerpo desparramado por el futon, atravesándolo ahora que Fai se había levantado para pedirle a Michiko que les sirvieran el desayuno en la habitación y más temprano que lo habitual.

—¿Por qué te cortaste tanto el cabello en el castillo? —se quejó Kurogane, jalando suavemente los mechones cortos de su hija—. ¿No te fue suficiente decirle no a Amaterasu? —gruñó, recordando que la ley por negarle algo a la emperatriz era dar tu vida. Pero Chikako lo malinterpretó al estilo de los ladrones y quiso darle un dedo meñique. Aunque al final, lograron fijar que con cabello era suficiente.

—Otou-chan —insistió Chikako—, cuando era más pequeña, realmente quería ser como tú: quería ser tan fuerte como tú, tan alta como tú, ¡quería tener tus músculos!

—Eso… eso es un poco difícil —bufó Kurogane.

—Sí. Mis sueños de tener un pecho plano y robusto como el tuyo se ha ido cuando me crecieron los pechos…

—¡Es bueno que te des cuenta de eso! —exclamó el shinobi.

—Y hace mucho más tiempo me resigné a que no me crecería nada entre las piernas…

—¿Qué tonterías estás hablando? —interrumpió nervioso, sintiendo que a veces, entender los discursos de su hija era igual de complicado que entender al primer Fai que conoció.

—Y eso que tú eres el menos plano de la familia…

—¡Soy el que más masa muscular ha desarrollado! —se quejó avergonzado—. ¡Tu padre y tu hermano son unos vagos que prefieren tener los traseros en un tatami que sus piernas trabajando! Son unos delgaduchos perezosos…

—Nosotros sacamos pecho por la casa Suwa —asintió Chikako con falsa ceremonia.

—¡No voy a discutir contigo sobre pechos! —se quejó Kurogane.

—Te voy a extrañar, otou-chan! —gritó de la nada Chikako, y cuando Kurogane la miró, la encontró llorando, limpiándose la nariz y los ojos con sus pequeñas manos.

Era pequeña, diminuta en comparación a los hombres que vivían en esa casa, pequeña también en comparación a muchas mujeres, y no pasaba la media de altura para ser un guerrero. Aunque eso a nadie le importaba porque poseía talento.

Pero en ese momento, él solo veía a esa bebé diminuta que lloraba desconsoladamente hasta que Fai o él la cargaban en sus brazos, y literalmente, ella desaparecía en el regazo de ellos, como un pequeño animalito resguardado en su nido.

—Ven acá —dijo, y la jaló hacia su pecho, abrazándola con fuerza—. No sé qué decirte —decidió ser sincero—. No voy a decirte que te quedes, tampoco que evites meterte en problemas, que trates de controlar tu carácter o que obedezcas al pie de la letra lo que te digan, porque es evidente que eres hija mía, y del otro demente que está trayendo el desayuno a la cama. Así que, solo te diré esto: somos tu familia, sabes dónde estaremos cuando nos necesites.

Sollozando, Chikako asintió en silencio. Y unos minutos más tarde, un aroma dulce se coló por la puerta.

—Michiko-san dice que por ser un día especial para Chikako, tu comida favorita fue preparada con anticipación —dijo Fai, entrando a la habitación mientras se preocupaba en dejar las puertas corredizas bien abiertas.

—Papa-san —Chikako se volteó a mirar a su padre con las lágrimas secas en sus mejillas y una sonrisa brillante—, otou-chan y yo estábamos teniendo un momento conmovedor —rió.

Fai alzó las cejas y una mirada suspicaz se apoderó de él.

—Uh, Kuro-sama estuvo llorando, todavía puedo ver el sendero de sus sentimientos marcando el camino de su tristeza en sus mejillas sonrojadas…

—¡Como una lluvia de primavera dejando su sendero inesperado en la sonrisa de una quinceañera! —exclamó Chikako.

—El estanque que se alimenta del riachuelo en otoño, avisa que será un río en primavera…

—¡Ustedes dos, ya, no les sale jugar a los haiku y menos hacer bromas! —se quejó Kurogane.

—Uh, Kuro-sama, relájate. —Fai se acomodó del lado de la cama donde estaba el shinobi, y envolvió uno de sus brazos en el prostético del otro.

Kurogane asintió entonces, y poniéndose serio de pronto, colocó una de sus grandes manos sobre la cabeza de Chikako, atrayendo su atención hacia ellos.

—Tu padre y yo queremos darte algo —dijo, mirando a Fai, al tiempo que Chikako los observaba expectante.

—Chika-chan —habló Fai—. Habíamos pensado entregarte esto el día que cumplieras dieciocho, porque es una tradición en mi mundo, Valeria, que esa es la mayoría de edad para nuestros jóvenes. Pero, tu hermano como tú, han crecido demasiado rápido.

—Empezarás una vida nueva, y tendrás que valerte por ti misma desde este momento. Confiar en ti más que nunca —añadió Kurogane.

—Por eso, queríamos que llevaras esto —dijo Fai, sacando del interior de su yukata un colgante de un azul profundo.

—Aaaah, es hermoso, papa-san —exclamó Chikako con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Era extraño que ella mostrara interés por las joyas, de modo que su reacción le dio un buen augurio a Fai.

—Tu padre me lo dio cuando llegamos a Nihon —contó Kurogane, tomando el colgante de las manos del mago—. Mientras viajábamos con Amida, durante dos años, entre dimensiones, él lo llevó puesto. Y Cuando nos instalamos finalmente en casa, yo lo llevé conmigo hasta ahora, pues fue así como lo deseó tu padre.

—Este colgante ha estado en posesión de cada miembro de la familia —continuó Fai—, de modo que ahora es tu turno para llevarlo, Chikako.

La jovencita asintió con solemnidad, y acercándose a sus padres tomó el colgante. La joya azul profundo en forma de lágrima colgaba de una cuerda de cuero gris.

—¡Gracias, papa-san, otou-chan! —sonrió Chikako, una sonrisa enorme y adorable que casi destruyó la resignación de Kurogane, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por Fai.

* * *

—Chika-kun, nosotros vamos contigo —dijo Fai, parado ante la gran puerta de entrada a la casa Suwa. Afuera, la vida había comenzado hacía horas. El sol frío quemaba los hombros de la joven viajera.

—No, papa-san, sería vergonzoso. Ellos son shinobis rudos e independientes, no quiero que me vean con mis papás —insistió Chikako.

—No tiene sentido decir nada —repuso Kurogane, entendiendo la lógica de su hija—. Ella tiene razón, no es fácil tratar con gente de ese lugar, incluso que ella ingresara por orden de arriba bajo circunstancias poco habituales la convierten en un objetivo…

—Kuro-sama, quiero conocer a los que estarán cuidándola…

—¡No, papa-san! —insistió Chikako—. Por favor… —dijo, con los ojos suplicantes.

—Pero tu mochila debe estar pesada… —insistió Fai.

—No, para nada. Soy muy fuerte —dijo Chikako—. Por favor, papa-san, otou-san… Saben que si fueran otras circunstancias, yo misma los arrastraría conmigo, pero esto es diferente…

—Ya va siendo hora —intervino Kurogane, colocando una mano en el hombro de Fai.

El mago pareció resignarse entonces.

—Está bien —asintió—. Pero vete rápido, antes de que me arrepienta.

La muchacha asintió de inmediato, y lanzándose a los brazos de los dos hombres, ahogó un "Adiós, los quiero", entre sus ropas, luego gritó su despedida a Michiko y al resto de trabajadores de la casa que le gritaban buenos presagios, dio la vuelta y echó a correr sin mirar atrás.

Entonces, un cuervo negro salió por el portón de la casa. Estirando sus alas y abriéndose paso entre los sirvientes, pasó en medio de Kurogane y Fai. Al mismo tiempo, Chikako se salvaba de estrellarse contra una anciana distraída, pero sus movimientos produjeron que el colgante que llevaba en su bolsillo cayera al suelo.

—Oh, ¡Chika-chan! —gritó Fai.

Pero el cuervo planeó bajo y en picada tomó la joya con sus garras, levantó vuelo unos metros sobrepasando a la joven y luego se giró para revolotear alrededor de ella.

Chikako se detuvo, observando curiosa al ave por unos segundos. Entonces, extendió las manos, como si entendiera algo que el ave dijera, y esta le dejó caer el colgante. Kurogane juraría que escuchó a Chikako hablarle al ave como lo haría con una persona.

La joven finalmente se colocó la joya en su cuello, comprobó que estuviera bien sujeta, y se volteó una última vez a mirar a sus padres, con una sonrisa que mostraba sus caninos, señalándoles la joya, como diciéndoles que siempre estaría con ella. Se giró de nuevo, y echó a correr.

Esta vez no tropezó ni volvió a mirar atrás. El cuervo se alejó con ella, volando bajo, y Chikako parecía decirle algo a veces.

—¿Un cuervo? No parece de los del templo —dijo Fai, curioso.

—Hmmm —contestó Kurogane, atrayendo al mago hacia su cuerpo.

Ambos se miraron unos segundos y luego giraron hacia la entrada de la casa.

El día había empezado tarde y tenían muchas cosas que hacer.


	17. Chapter 17

**No solo en los días de lluvia se rememoran anécdotas.**

* * *

Cuando Amida llegó a casa era tarde. Una cigarra distraída le dio la bienvenida estrellándose en su cara, y él le devolvió el gesto con el detalle de no comérsela.

—¿Y esto? —se quejó, desmostando del dragón de agua y confinándolo de nuevo en la pequeña botella de calabaza que colgaba de su cintura—. Me mandan una orden para que regrese de inmediato y nadie viene a recibirme.

Somnoliento, dio un vistazo ante el portón y se sorprendió de no encontrar siquiera a los guardias.

—Esto es el colmo, no esperaba un cortejo de mujeres para darme la bienvenida pero al menos hubiera querido un saludo de mis padres… —siguió quejándose.

Miró la gran puerta de la casa Suwa y tuvo un mal presentimiento. Había demasiado silencio al interior.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron de golpe, Amida había tomado resguardo a un par de metros una milésima de segundo antes. Así evitó que el león de fuego que destruyó el portón lo convirtiera en cenizas también.

—¿Pero qué mierda pasa? —exclamó, tosiendo debido al humo.

—¡Ami-chan! —escuchó la voz de su padre y luego otras más, una que conocía, otras que no se le hacían ni vagamente familiares…

—¡Y a eso llamas fuerza! ¡Eso solo es fuego! —Ese era su otro padre, y se oía bastante entusiasmado… ese tipo de entusiasmo que asociaba más a las batallas.

—¡¿En serio?! Entonces déjame tratar con los pu…!

—¡Wolfram-san, suficiente! ¡Somos invitados aquí!

—Tranquilo, tranquilo, Yuuri-kun —rió su padre, hablándole a un hombre muy alterado—. Deja que Kuro-sama y Wolfram-chan jueguen un poco más.

—¿Por qué hablas de ellos como si fueran dos niños de kínder jugando en un arenero? ¡Acaban de destruir tu puerta!

—¡No te estreses tanto, Yuuri-kun, es solo una puerta!

—¿Y por qué hablas de ese portón de cinco metros de alto como si fuera un juguete genérico que ellos rompieron?

—Ya, ya, relájate, no han hecho un viaje dimensional para que tengas un ataque cardiaco, ¿no?

Sorprendido y curioso, Amida observó a su padre dándole palmaditas animosas a un hombre alto y de piel tostada, de cabellos negros y complexión atlética. Lucía como un nipón, sin duda, decidió. Era alto, casi tanto como su padre, pero no como el otro. Y pese a las grandes semejanzas con Kurogane, acababan no solo en la altura, sino en los ojos. Los de ese hombre oriental eran oscuros, no rojos, y llenos de una dulzura y bondad curiosas pese a su aspecto y a su energía mágica.

—Ah, ¿papa-san? —llamó Amida, evadiendo a los otros dos hombres que ahora se encontraban discutiendo algo ante un árbol bastante grande.

—¡Ami-chan, ven, ven! —llamó Fai con una gran sonrisa en la boca.

Amida se acercó solo porque quedarse cerca a Kurogane y al hombre rubio era dejar muy mal visto a su instinto de preservación.

—¿Oh, pero este es Amida-kun? ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Treinta? —exclamó el hombre junto a su padre.

—¡Solo tengo dieciocho años! —refunfuñó Amida, sonrojado—. El tema de la altura viene de familia… —añadió, mirando de reojo a Kurogane, que ahora se había ido a los puños con el hombre rubio, que pese a tener la misma estatura que el de cabello negro, parecía tener una personalidad más grande que sus centímetros.

—¡Quién lo iba a pensar! —exclamó el extraño de cabello negro—. Mira nada más, entonces han pasado poco más de diecisiete años desde la última vez que nos vimos —dijo, en un tono melancólico.

—Ah… sí… ojii-san —dijo Amida.

El hombre se sonrojó y estalló en una risotada junto con Fai, quien dijo de inmediato:

—¡No puedo creerlo, ha llegado el día en que alguien te ha dicho señor, Yuuri-kun! ¡Y pensar que para mí sigues siendo el mismo chiquillo que conocimos en Shin-ma…!

—¡Papa-san! —exclamó Amida—. ¿Podrías presentarnos?

Fai asintió, sin dejar de reír, y Amida se sorprendió de encontrarlo de tan buen humor dadas las circunstancias.

—Amida, este es Shibuya Yuuri y el otro hombre, allá —los tres miraron hacia Kurogane y el sujeto rubio, que llevaban a cabo un concurso de miradas—, es Wolfram von Bielefeld…

—Un nombre extranjero para una cara extranjera… —reflexionó Amida, fijándose en las perfectas facciones que tenía ese bello hombre de actitud altanera.

—Ellos son tus padrinos de nacimiento, Ami-chan —soltó Fai repentinamente.

—¿Ah? —fue lo único que pudo decir el joven—. Perdona, pero, ¿el tío Syaoran no es mi padrino?

—Es tu padrino de nombre —dijo Fai, como si eso fuera muy explicativo.

La cara de Amida le advirtió que no había aclarado nada.

—Además, Yuuri-kun y Wolfram-chan son los Maou del reino de los demonios, en la dimensión en donde fuiste concebido y en donde naciste…

—¿Ah? —volvió a decir Amida, y luego algo explotó atrás.

* * *

Amida desdobló sus piernas olvidando la etiqueta. Sabía que esos hombres eran sus padrinos, sus mayores y reyes en alguna dimensión paralela, pero para él eran solo un hombre llorón y otro arrogante que no paraban de hacer escándalo y decir palabras subidas de tono.

—Ya que vine aquí, al menos denme una explicación —dijo en voz baja.

Luego del estallido, que no supo cómo se había originado dado que no había nada a su alrededor que fuera explosivo (flamable sí, pero explosivo no), los guardias habían aparecido como hormigas que habían perdido a su reina.

Fai se encargó de calmar la situación. Puso en su sitio a Kurogane con un par de gritos, y al rey rubio con su magia, y con palabras amables calmó al muy estresado Shibuya algo, no recordaba su nombre.

Y ahora, los cinco hombres estaban en una sala de escritura de la casa con comida caliente en la mesa y sake tibio. Lamentablemente para Amida la prohibición del tabaco seguía en pie así que tuvo que evitar sacar su kiseru.

—Así que este es Amida, ¿eh? —habló el rey rubio, cuyo nombre sonaba al de un animal salvaje: Wolfram—. Vaya que has crecido. Cuando te vi por última vez te gustaba hacer popó en los lugares menos esperados…

—¡Wolfram-san! —le reclamó el otro rey, Yuuri, y Amida se preguntó si eran reyes de distintos países, aunque su padre le dijo que lo eran de uno solo reino, lo cual ¿era lógico? ¿Dos reyes para un reino?

—Oh, lo siento, supongo que este tipo de cosas no es lo que se le dice a un jovencito en la flor de la vida…

—¿Por qué habla como un anciano? —preguntó Amida.

—Porque probablemente sea el más viejo en esta habitación —respondió el mismo Wolfram, sonriendo de una forma tan adorable que Amida se quedó fascinado.

—Sin duda Wolfram-chan es un abuelo a la hora de hacer ciertas observaciones. Por eso nuestra hija no quiere traer a los nietos a casa, dice que los malcría demasiado —dijo Yuuri.

—¡Pues soy su abuelo, Yuuri! ¡Y lo eres tú también! ¡Y qué hay con nuestros bis…!

—¡Silencio, estoy en a flor de la vida!

—¡Perdón! —exclamó Amida, sospechando que, como sus padres, esos otros dos hombres tenían una gran habilidad para dispersar el hilo de las pláticas—. Sigo sin entender nada de lo que sucede acá, ¿alguien tendría el detalle de decirme qué sucede, por qué me mandaron llamar de Emei por emergencia? ¡Pensé que a ustedes o a Chikako les había pasado algo!

—¿Chikako? —preguntó el rey rubio.

—Es nuestra hija mejor —habló Kurogane—. Es dos años menor que Amida.

—Oh, vaya, y quién de ustedes…

—¡Nosotros tampoco nos podemos embarazar, Wolfram-chan! —le interrumpió Fai—. Pero Chikako es tan hija nuestra como Amida.

—Eso lo entiendo muy bien —añadió Yuuri, con un rostro de padre babeante. A Amida le preocupó que fuera a manchar el piso—, exactamente como nosotros con Greta.

—¿Y entendí bien, ella ya es madre? —preguntó Fai con curiosidad. A Amida le sonó también a que su padre la conocía tanto como a los otros dos extraños.

—En realidad también es abuela, lo que…

—¡Cállate, Wolfram! —volvió a gritar Yuuri, y Amida se dio cuenta de que ese hombre que no parecía tener más de veinticinco años tenía un serio problema con encarnar figuras paternas a tan temprana edad—. ¿Por qué mejor no le explicamos a Amida-kun por qué estamos aquí?

—¿Por qué no le contaron nada? —preguntó Wolfram, mirando a Kurogane en busca de una respuesta.

—Ustedes dijeron que querían contárselo de forma directa —contestó—, no pensamos que iban a demorar tanto.

—Queríamos que creciera un poco para que apreciara la historia… Pero los mazoku somos unos irresponsables en cuanto a tiempo se trata… y sin darnos cuenta… quizá se nos pasó un poco el tiempo… —respondió el rey rubio.

—No lo digas como si llegáramos con quince minutos de retraso… —suspiró el otro rey.

—¿Mazoku, tiempo? Insisto, que alguien me explique o me mando a mudar de inmediato —amenazó Amida, que estaba empezando a cansarse de que se fueran por las ramas de la nada.

—¡Ah, un cuento narrado por Fai-san! ¿Sí? —exclamó Yuuri.

—¿Vienen de otra dimensión para que el mago cuente su historia? —se mofó Kurogane.

—Podría hacerlo yo… —empezó a decir Wolfram, pero Yuuri lo detuvo de inmediato.

—¡Kurogane-san, sabes cómo puede acabar esto! —dijo, casi en un tono amenazante y el shinobi asintió como si recordara uno de los malos chistes de Ozunu.

—Supongo que es mejor que lo cuente el mago idiota en lugar del Príncipe de los Spoilers…

—¡Silencio todos! —ordenó Fai, al tiempo que sujetaba el tobillo de Amida, que para ese momento pretendía irse de la casa por una de las puertas corredizas que daban al patio.

—¿Van a contar algo interesante que me competa? —se quejó, aferrándose con las uñas a los maderos sin poder evitar que la fuerza de su padre lo devolviera al interior.

—Vamos, siéntate junto a tu padre —sonrió Fai, golpeando el suelo junto a él. Amida obedeció solo porque conocía los otros métodos por los que Fai podía lograr que él se sentara, y eran dolorosos.

—Entonces, ¿empezamos? —anunció Fai.

Wolfram alzó la mano pensativo:

—Fai-san, lo mejor sería empezar explicándole que pasó con los clones, ¿no?

—Ese es un buen punto —añadió Kurogane.

Yuuri tenía cara de que a él no le parecía un buen punto ni una coma o punto a parte.

—¿Los clones del tío Syaoran y de la tía Sakura? —preguntó Amida, que estaba más o menos al tanto del tema y que en algún punto había terminado con un "vivieron felices para siempre".

—Pues sí… es bueno que preguntaras… —asintió Fai.

—Vamos, no va a ser problemático. Tienes la base de cuando se lo contaste a Chikako —le dijo Kurogane.

—¿Chikako? ¿Por qué y cuándo le contaron esto a Chikako?

—Hace tiempo y porque ella es muy curiosa —respondió Fai, pensativo, como si estuviera arreglando un estante muy desordenado de libros en su cabeza—. Ok, creo que ya sé cómo empezar, ¿listos?

—¡Habla o me voy! —amenazó Amida.

—Pues empecemos así —dijo Fai—: Luego de despedirnos de Sakura-chan en Clow, partimos en un viaje largo por las corrientes del tiempo con Syaoran-kun y Mokona. Viajamos por muchos mundos y épocas hasta que Watanuki-kun captó dos fluctuaciones que retorcían la cronología del tiempo…

»Esas fluctuaciones eran dos esferas de energía, las llamaré "almas" aunque no lo eran precisamente en ese momento, y sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, eran las esencias que quedaban de los clones, lo cual significaba que no todas las memorias habían quedado con Sakura-chan y Syaoran. Por un buen tiempo nos dedicamos a seguirlas, como en un momento lo hicimos con las plumas, hasta que Watanuki-kun logró encontrarlas, se habían… uhm… enredado en el espacio-tiempo del Eggworld… un mundo, ejem, un mundo en forma de un ¿huevo frito?

Amida trató de imaginarse ese mundo y solo sintió hambre, cuando miró a los otros tres hombres supo que tampoco tenían mucho qué pensar, y el rey rubio babeaba, probablemente fantaseando con la yema reventada.

—Como sea —prosiguió Fai—. Watanuki nos reunió en la Tienda para nuestro viaje final. En esa ocasión usó sus poderes y los míos para penetrar en Eggworld porque las habilidades de las Mokonas no eran suficientes. Pero al usar nuestras magias… pues…

—¿Qué pasó, papa-san?

—Fuimos multados por uso ilegal de magia… —contestó Fai, sin su natural sonrisa y buen humor.

—¿Qué significa eso? ¿Siquiera pueden hacer algo así? —se mofó Amida.

—Pues sí —contestó su padre, rotundo—. Eggworld es un mundo donde la magia es natural como… como la magia, se puede estudiar, adquirir, desarrollar, por eso viene en distintos tipos y formas, y al parecer la burocracia se desarrolló antes que los magos astutos.

—No parece que te hayas divertido mucho en se mundo —comentó Amida, notando el disgusto en el gesto de su padre, uno que le recordaba al de un adolescente caprichoso al que no le dejan salir al río después de las cinco.

—¡El idiota odió ese mundo! —se burló Kurogane, pero pronto recordó que no solo su esposo había sufrido en ese lugar.

—¡Silencio, Kuro-sama, ¿o te debo llamar Krack-el-oscuro-destructor?

—¿Ah? ¡Otou-chan, qué con ese nombre tan…!

—¡Eso es trampa!

—¡No es trampa, Kuro-sama! —le interrumpió Fai—. Verás, Ami-chan —prosiguió—, Eggworld es un mundo detestable donde la magia está regulada por un organismo gubernamental. Las personas se dividen en grupos, y entre ellos se encuentran, en el extremo superior, los magos con su gran intelecto y curiosidad por el mundo, y en el extremo inferior los fortacho…

—¡Te olvidas de las brujas! —le retó Kurogane—. En Eggworld las brujas y los magos eran considerados los más poderosos intelectualmente, cierto, y los héroes… según tu padre "fortachones", los más poderosos con los puños. Pero si me preguntas quién gana, pues te diré —alzó su puño al aire—, que un puño termina un discurso más rápido que la lengua de un mago.

—¡Kuro-sama, silencio o vas a dormir en el establo! —amenazó Fai.

Kurogane guardó silencio, solo porque, Amida sabía, ya había dicho lo que tenía que decir.

—¿Continuamos, por favor? —dijo Fai, aclarando su garganta, y nadie se atrevió a decir nada—. Bien. ¿En qué íbamos?

—Los clones —ayudó Yuuri, como niño educado.

—Los clones, sí —asintió Fai—. Resulta que durante el tiempo en que las "almas" de SyaoranC! Y SakuraC! estuvieron enredadas en las corrientes espacio temporales de Eggwolrd, evolucionaron hasta adquirir la forma de cuerpos humanos. De esa forma cayeron a Eggworld, mejor dicho en una callejuela oscura de Eggworld, donde las encontró un joven ingenuo, Icker, quien, ahora me parece perturbador, por fortuna, no llamó a la Policía o a la morgue al tropezar con dos cuerpos… sino que se los llevó a su casa… —Fai hizo una pausa confuso y miró a Kurogane—: ¿Eso no es normal ahora que lo pienso?

—NADA en ti es normal —respondió este, y añadió—: pero ahora que lo dices… es bueno que nos avisaran a tiempo… ese Icker parecía una persona buena pero…

—¿Qué iba a hacer con esos cuerpos en su casa? —preguntó Wolfram.

—Bueno, no pensemos mal —añadió Fai—. Después de todo quien le obligó a ser responsable fue esa perra… digo, esa bruja de Ramona…

—¿Perra, bruja? —dijo Amida—, asumo que no te agradaba mucho, papa-san…

—Era una bruja —intervino Kurogane—, de las que hacen magia y de las que tienen un humor de cuidado, a tu padre no le agradó…

—¿En Eggworld también dice la tradición que entre magos y brujas no se pintan las uñas? —preguntó Wolfram.

—¿En su mundo también? No lo sabía —dijo Kurogane.

—Sí —añadió Yuuri—. En ShinMa existe un refrán que yo he cambiado de este modo: "en este mundo no existen los problemas de género sino los problemas entre magos y brujas".

—Sigue, papa-san —suspiró Amida, sin comprender del todo la frase del rey.

—Con gusto —prosiguió el mago, como ignorando deliberadamente la frase—. Esa… Ramona era una bruja muy temperamental, siempre con sus "oh, las brujas somos de Venus y los magos son de Marte", o "yo digo ojos de titán y tú dices ojos de gigante". Pfff, ¿quién entiende a esas brujas?

—Papa-san, no te estás haciendo un favor al hablar así —volvió a suspirar Amida.

—Bueno, retomando. Icker era un buen muchacho que ayudaba en el negocio familiar, el cual no recuerdo qué era, pero sí que era amigo de Ramona. Y Ramona, siendo la bruja que es, captó de antemano las "almas" de los clones pero como no tiene los poderes maravillosos de los magos…

—Tú mismo aceptaste que si bien un mago podía transportarse al espacio-tiempo de una dimensión, que metiera sus manos en ellas y sacara algo de ahí podría significar la destrucción de toda la realidad… —intervino Kurogane y Fai lo miró feo.

—Pero NOSOTROS si queremos podemos entrar al espacio-tiempo…

—Que yo sepa las brujas pueden pero no les interesa hacerlo… —interrumpió Wolfram—. Eso me hace entender por qué en nuestro mundo los magos estaban tan interesados en Anissina…

—¿Anissina, quién es él? —preguntó Amida, y los cuatro hombres pusieron caras como si hubieran nombrado al cuco.

—Es… es la esposa de mi cuñado —respondió Yuuri, mirando a Wolfram con resquemor.

—Un verdadero demonio —añadió Kurogane.

—Una de las mazokus más poderosas de nuestro mundo —siguió Wolfram, con una línea en sus labios—. Una feminista visionaria que desea lograr el mayor potencial de nuestros poderes mazokus… Ella se considera más una científico y a menudo sus experimentos son considerados poco éticos. Hace un tiempo fue reconocida como la primer "mago" del mundo. Las brujas la respetan pero la critican porque sus ambiciones de control y dominación de las cosas no va con la forma en que ellas ven el mundo.

—¿La forma en que ven el mundo? —meditó Amida.

—¿Continuamos, sí? Bien —interrumpió Fai, y Amida no dijo nada porque sabía cuándo no debía "decir nada"—. Ramona, y otros más, esperaron a que las "almas" maduraran y cayeran por su propio peso. Nadie esperaba que lo hicieran en forma de cuerpos, pero, bueno, así se dieron las cosas.

»Luego, por culpa de las normas de Eggworld, en lugar de ser trasportados a casa de Icker-chan o de Ramona, aparecimos en Hacienda… No te imaginarás el papeleo que me obligaron a hacer, a mí, a un MAGO. Y a Kurogane apenas y le entregaron un formulario con ilustraciones…

—También había opciones para marcar —se quejó este.

—Pero muchas de las opciones ya venían marcadas… —susurró Fai, y continuó raudo—. Nos hicieron esperar horas y horas en ese departamento, como si tuviera que declarar la renta, ¿te imaginas? Y tuvieron el descaro de confiscar mi magia… ¡Una injusticia! Al final, Kuro-sama tuvo que aparecer dando de palos a medio mundo para "acelerar" el proceso…

—Nos fugamos —resumió Kurogane.

—Y nos encontramos con Ramona en el momento indicado…

—Y ustedes dos se pelearon y nos metimos en más problemas todavía.

—Finalmente llegamos a casa de Icker, pero para cuando lo hicimos otros bandos estaban ahí, también interesados por los clones. Hubo una pelea muy maja, eso no lo niego, pero al final hubo… errr… un pequeño error de cálculos…

—La bruja y tú se volvieron a pelear y los clones terminaron convertidos en dos plumas que una especie de ave sin plumas gigante encontró y las colocó en su trasero para luego largarse corriendo mientras nosotros hacíamos faena…

—Eso, "gracias" por contar la historia, Kuro-sama —le cortó Fai, de malhumor—. Las cosas se pusieron aún más duras entonces. Tuvimos que quedarnos en casa de Ramona, los cuatro arrinconados con Icker en una habitación, por casi un mes. Y para poder pagar la multa que restringía mi magia tuve que hacer algo de trabajo sucio…

Amida pareció asombrado al oír eso.

—No te emociones, tu padre habla de lavar platos.

—Lavar platos, sí —resopló Fai—. ¿Y sabes qué hizo tu padre mientras tanto? —dijo con crueldad. Amida notó el semblante de Kurogane advirtiendo "no te atrevas a pedir una respuesta". Y Luego vio la sonrisa de Fai: "pide una respuesta". Amida decidió que le tenía más miedo a la sonrisa de su padre que a la mueca de su otro padre.

—¿Qué hizo? —dijo sin ganas.

—Tu padre era tan macho y heroico que despertó el interés de muchos de la… carrera. Lo contrataron de profesor en la escuela de Fuerza & Poder… —dijo con sorna—, le hubieran dado un _honoris causa_ si hubieran sabido cómo se escribía.

—¿Kurogane-san con un título universitario? —comentó Wolfram—. Yuuri, y luego te quejabas de que eras el único japonés casado interdimencionalmente con un título universitario…

Amida se acordó entonces de los dos extraños y señalándolos con la vista preguntó:

—¿Y ellos a qué hora entran? Porque imagino que ninguno es la bruja o su amigo incompetente…

—A Yuuri lo suelo llamar enclenque —escuchó decir a Wolfram. Y mientras Yuuri lo golpeaba, Amida se preguntó cómo de la boca de uno de los hombres más bellos que había visto alguna vez podían salir tantas estupideces.

—ENTONCES —exclamó Fai, y continuó mientras Wolfram le devolvía un codazo por lo bajo a Yuuri—. Durante esos dos meses estuvimos rastreando al ave con Ramona, hasta que por fin lo ubicamos en una zona desértica. Cómo un ave sin plumas llegó a un desierto a veinte kilómetros en un mes… no lo sé.

—Era un ave muy estúpida —dijo Kurogane.

—De inmediato emprendimos viaje, pero, como era de esperar, otros más estaban interesados. Entre ellos el equivalente dimensional de Fei Wang Reed… Y no me preguntes cómo pasó eso si técnicamente él no debía existir en ninguna dimensión por ser un esperpento de Yuko-san y Clow Reed. El caso es que este Fei Wang Reed era… —Fai hizo una pausa y miró a Kurogane en busca de ayuda.

—Era un imbécil —ayudó este.

—Exacto —asintió Fai.

—Momento —intervino Amida, confuso—. Nunca he escuchado a ustedes catalogar a un enemigo suyo como imbécil…

—Este lo era —prosiguió el mago—. Veras… tenía todas las cualidades necesarias para ser un villano de una mala obra de teatro. Patiño idiota, novia vengativa… y planes maquiavélicos sin mucho sentido. Además estaban interesados, a sus modos, los departamentos de la Magia, y Fuerza & Poder… Los primeros porque tenían una razón y los segundos porque se les da por seguir a los otros.

—¿No vas a decir nada? —dijo Amida, mirando a Kurogane—. ¿No es como si te hubiera insultado?

—¿Insultado? —Kurogane miró a Fai y suspiró resignado—. Sabes, en Eggworld los magos son unos arrogantes cuya diferencia con las brujas es lo siguiente: la máxima aspiración de los magos es obtener el conocimiento total. Para las brujas el conocimiento es solo un medio, no aspiran a él sino lo utilizan constantemente… Y los héroes… vamos —se rindió—, ¡me pasé dos semanas enseñándoles a escribir sus nombres! No voy a explicarte por qué no me sentí ni identificado con el rubro ni con el insulto.

—Volviendo al tema —continuó Fai—. Durante la gran batalla contra Fei Wang y los otros bandos, lamentablemente, terminé… haciendo que las plumas recuperan sus cuerpos y luego comoquesemepasólamanoyKuro-samalosmatóunpoquitopor comoqueunpocopormiculpa…

—¿QUÉ? —exclamó Amida.

—Verás… —resopló Fai—. Ramona y yo combinamos nuestros poderes para destruir a Fei Wang y lo canalizamos por medio de Kurogane, pero Syaoran fue lanzado al medio por unos infelices y para evitar matarlo… pues desviamos el ataque y en ese momento los clones se levantaban y…

—¿En serio los mataron? —insistió Amida, sin saber si realmente deseaba escuchar la historia, que cada vez se volvía más ridícula. Y eso que aún no entraban esos reyes "misteriosos".

—¡Pero los reviví en cuanto pude! —exclamó Fai.

—Que yo sepa, la bruja insistió que no se puede devolver nada a la vida, y le creo —intervino Kurogane—. Porque los que regresaron a la vida eran zombis… ¡casi se comen mi cerebro y el del bollo blanco!

—Bueno, yo hablaba de devolverlos a la vida, la semántica es muy exigente a veces… —se justificó Fai.

—¿Problemas técnicos? ¡Casi generamos una pandemia!

—Ah, la plebe nunca entenderá a los visionarios… —susurró el mago, pero se interrumpió para continuar la historia, pretendiendo que estaba hablando del clima—. El caso es que, luego de revivir a los clones estos se escaparon, pasamos líos para recuperarlos, pero lo bueno es que me levantaron la multa y pude usar mi magia. Y finalmente decidimos hacer una alianza: la alianza de magos, héroes, gente común y brujas para la salvación de Eggworld…

—Solo dime que no mataron a nadie más —se quejó Amida.

—No voluntariamente —asintió Fai—. Luego de una gran persecución pudimos acorralar a los clones y eliminar al resto de zombis. Y luego de una despedida emotiva… al menos de parte de Icker y de Sakura-Zombi (el pobre se había prendado de ella), tuvimos que regresar de inmediato donde Watanuki con las buenas… malas nuevas…

—Y ahí es donde la cosa se puso complicada —intervino Kurogane.

—¿Complicado cómo? —dijo Amida incrédulo.

—Ahí intervine yo. —Wolfram levantó la mano.

Amida supo que finalmente los extraños entraban en juego, aunque no se atrevía a imaginar cómo.

—Durante nuestro viaje en las corrientes del tiempo —prosiguió Fai— fuimos atacados por una manifestación atemporal del Fei Wang Reed… "real", aunque sé que no podemos llamarlo real. Pero como fue destruido en la pelea discrónica por Kurogane, asumo que parte de él logro salvarse ocultándose en una paradoja y estaba esperándonos. Solo que no sabía cómo estaban los cuerpos. Asumo que el ocultarse en una paradoja tiene sus pros y contras. Creo que Fei Wang pretendió que las manifestaciones de los clones tomaran forma humana para luego intentar habitar alguno de ellos. Pero cuando fueron atraídos hacia Eggworld perdió contacto, aunque asumió que nosotros los sacaríamos de ahí… aunque no en qué estado. Cuando se dio cuenta trató de llevar los cuerpos al mundo de los Doce Reinos, porque el modo de magia y comportamiento del tiempo ahí era similar al mundo donde Clow y Yuko lo crearon. Sin embargo, Wolfram-chan entró en sueños en nuestra disputa y desvió los cuerpos a Shin Makoku…

—Esperen, esperen —intervino Amida mirando a los reyes—. ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —preguntó.

Wolfram se acomodó en el suelo, doblando una de sus piernas y clavando la vista en el cielo de madrugada. Por un momento, Amida sintió que una gran pena invadía la sala.

—Había tenido sueños desde hace mucho tiempo… Sueños con hijos que Yuuri y yo tendríamos si le rezábamos al árbol del Riboku.

—¿Riboku? —repitió Amida—. Yo nací de ese árbol…

—Sí —asintió Wolfram, y Amida vio cómo el Maou le sujetaba la mano—. Tuve sueños mucho antes de conocer a tus padres, pero luego de conocer a Yuuri y casarnos. Soñé con nuestros hijos, de sangre de los dos, nacidos por medio de ese árbol, y de las alegrías y tragedias a los que estaban destinados si así sucedía. Vi sus vidas y las consecuencias que acarrearía que hubieran nacido en esas circunstancias.

—¿Qué circunstancias? —preguntó Amida, temeroso.

—Wolfram es un mazoku puro —explicó Yuuri—, mientras que yo soy un mestizo: mi padre es un mazoku puro común y mi madre una humana de la Tierra. Para que entiendas mejor: Shin Makoku es un reino pero no posee una monarquía hereditaria, el Maou es designado por palabra divina, y yo fui designado como tal cuando tenía quince años. Mis poderes más grandes vienen por mi posición como Maou Heika, pero una vez que deje el trono serán heredados al siguiente monarca. Y, como te habrás dado cuenta, estoy casado con él —dijo, mirando a Wolfram—. Somos dos hombres, por tanto no podemos tener hijos biológicos. Tenemos a una hija, adoptada, llamada Greta, y la verdad la idea de tener más hijos nunca vino a nuestras mentes aunque tampoco estaba ausente.

—Creo que esto no me va a gustar —dijo Amida.

—Tranquilo —interrumpió Wolfram—. Esto no se trata de culpas o responsabilidades, es como pasaron las cosas. Verás. Un niño que compartiera el material biológico de un mazoku y un híbrido nacido en la Tierra al parecer tiene un AND…

—ADN, Wolf —corrigió Yuuri.

—Eso, un ADN especial: poseen un alma humana pero una longevidad mazoku, son inmunes a las enfermedades y poseen un gran control del maryoku, la magia demoníaca. En pocas palabras, para muchos era una evolución ideal.

—Menos para ellos —prosiguió Yuuri—. Todo ese conglomerado de "bendiciones" los condicionó a tener muchos desbalances psíquicos: esquizofrenia, paranoia y alucinaciones…

—En pocas palabras —dijo Wolfram con la voz seca—, lo que para los demás era una gloria de la evolución, para ellos era sufrimiento.

—Los persiguieron por siglos por su ADN, en la Tierra, en Shin Makoku… Los empujaron al exilio, al ostracismo, no podían confiar en nadie luego de que nosotros morimos… solo se tenían el uno al otro, pero cuando sus crisis eran muy fuertes los límites con la realidad no solo se volvían difusos, literalmente, se confundían, y eso se debía en parte a las habilidades que vinieron con sus nacimientos.

—¿Nacimientos? —dijo Amida.

—David y Cassandra —le explicó Wolfram con un tono cálido.

—Ellos están…

—Ellos no nacieron —siguió Yuuri—. Ellos sufrimiento mucho a causa de la ambición de cientos y la finitud de los pocos que sí los amaban… y entonces…

—Al poco tiempo de casarnos —dijo Wolfram—, empecé a escuchar algo… alguien… alguien me hablaba desde un tiempo lejano… Al comienzo no le hacía caso, pero con el tiempo ellos aparecieron en mis sueños y me hablaban. Yo los conocí porque al parecer heredé de mis antepasados las habilidades de oráculo.

—Y yo por el poder del Maou —repuso Yuuri—, pero solo los podía visitar a través del canal del sueño que Wolfram establecía al dormir.

—Y en esos sueños ellos nos mostraban… el futuro posible… primero el más inmediato, que tenía que ver con sus nacimientos, y luego más lejanos, cuando crecían y los conflictos que enfrentábamos juntos. Después…

La voz del rey rubio se quebró, aunque su bello rostro se mantuvo hierático.

—Después vimos cómo sería el mundo cuando nosotros no estuviéramos… —continuó Yuuri—. Y lo mucho que sufrían al ver generaciones de personas malintencionadas persiguiéndolos, y generaciones de personas jurando protegerlos con sus vidas… muriendo en el proceso… Hasta que al final ellos escaparon de la realidad y rasgaron las corrientes del tiempo para ocultarse también en una paradoja…

—Ellos vieron pasar las energías de los clones… las definieron como estrellas fugaces… lo cual es imposible de ver en donde no existe "nada"… Aún así, ellos desviaron su destino a Eggworld porque sabían que si seguían el otro destino, llegarían a la paradoja donde Fei Wang se ocultaba y la realidad entonces sería otra… Ellos me dijeron entonces… —la voz de Wolfram se volvió un susurro pero se alzó de nuevo—, la última vez que los vi en mis sueños me dijeron que se sintieron identificados con esas dos "estrellas fugaces".

—¿La última vez? —dijo Amida sin aliento.

—Nunca más los he vuelto a ver —dijo Wolfram, sonriendo con amargura.

—Yo tampoco —añadió Yuuri—. Ahora, cuando atravieso el canal de los sueños de Wolfram para ir al sitio donde nos encontrábamos, no hay nada, es un lugar vacío.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver esto conmigo? —preguntó el muchacho sin valor para mirarlos a los ojos.

—Porque —Fai tomó la batuta—, si bien fueron ellos quienes desviaron a los clones a Eggworld, esa era la mitad de un gran evento. La otra mitad consistió en que Wolfram-chan los desviara de nuevo, a Shin Makoku.

—No entiendo…

—Solo escucha a tu padre —le ordenó Kurogane con suavidad.

—Cuando los dos clones cayeron en el mundo de Shin Makoku se habían vuelto materia inestable. Y mientras Yuuri-kun y Wolfram-chan iban a buscarlos, Fei Wang había retrocedido un año para llegar antes. Los recuperó para él con la ayuda de un reino llamado Pequeño Shimaron, con ayuda de su rey, se encargó de darles cuerpos de nuevo. Watanuki-kun advirtió la presencia de los clones en ese mundo y nos envió lo más rápido que pudo…

—Pero ninguno se conocía, ¿cierto? —intervino Amida.

—Yo había visto a Wolfram-chan durante ese instante cuando salíamos de Eggworld… —dijo Fai—, pero cuando llegamos a su mundo en realidad lo hicimos con la lógica de las plumas, teníamos a Mokona con nosotros. Y las cosas no habrían resultado bien si es que Fei Wang no hubiera confiado demasiado en el rey de Pequeño Shimaron. Saralegui-san es un mago como yo… Y no pudo evitar ir un poco más allá con los experimentos con los cuerpos… Fei Wang los quería como recipientes pero Saralegui-san se dio cuenta que como entidades vivas desarrollaban instinto, y decidió experimentar con ello… El problema es que incluso si crías un pájaro desde antes de romper el cascarón, este se echará a volar en cuanto aprenda y no porque volar signifique escapar sino porque volar está en su naturaleza…

—Entonces… ¿los clones escaparon? —preguntó Amida.

—Lo hicieron —repuso Fai—. O más bien, comenzaron a vivir… primero como animales, y con el tiempo y las posibilidades que les daba el aprendizaje, lentamente, como criaturas más complejas. Y debido a sus naturalezas, eran distintos de las personas normales así que en el mundo de los humanos llamaron rápidamente la atención. Cayeron en manos de un circo de fenómenos, pero cometieron el error de llevar su espectáculo a Esvelera, el reino de la hija de Yuuri y Wolfram.

»Greta-chan se sintió indignada por la calidad de vida que recibían muchas de las especies de ese circo, pero más cuando vio que a los clones los sometían con amenazas. Greta-chan los rescató sin saber que sus padres ni nosotros estábamos en su búsqueda, y mandó una carta a ShinMa.

»Sin embargo, los cazadores de Pequeño Shimaron habían estado tras sus rastros también y cuando la misiva llegó a ShinMa, un ejército de Shimaron iba a Svelera. Una guerra sin sentido se desató por los clones y nosotros quedamos en un fuego cruzado. Por casualidad, al rescatar a un soldado de Pequeño Shimaron, terminamos en ese bando y descubrimos que ni el ejército entendía por qué su rey había ordenado atacar a un reino lejos del suyo. Por rumores nos enteramos que el rey buscaba algo especial que venía de otro mundo, y cuando lo conocimos fue porque Fei Wang le había advertido de nuestra presencia y ordenado que nos matara. Pero escapamos a Esvelera.

»Durante el ataque más duro contra el castillo de Esvelera, nos introdujimos para buscar a los clones y descubrimos a Greta-chan escapando con ellos a los puertos. Tratamos de convencerla de que nosotros la protegeríamos y le explicamos la naturaleza de los clones, pero ella insistió que recibirían ayuda pronto y una muy poderosa. Tuvimos que seguirla porque el ejército de Saralegui-san había logrado romper la segunda barrera, y cuando llegamos a los puertos, en efecto, la flota de Shin Makoku apareció.

—Llegamos nosotros —interrumpió Yuuri, hablando como si comentara un manga—. Logramos mantener a raya al ejército de Saralegui mientras que otra parte de la armada, con ayuda de Caloria y Gran Shimaron ponía en jaque a Pequeño Shimaron.

—Y entonces, en uno de los barcos de los Maou, nos dirigimos a Shin Makoku —siguió Fai—. Durante el viaje quise hablar varias veces con Wolfram-chan, pero…

—No soporto los viajes en barco —contestó este.

—¿Te la pasaste vomitando acaso? —preguntó Amida—. Sabes, puedes parecer un hombre muy guapo pero por dentro eres… raro.

—Eso dificultó que pudiera tener una conversación seria con él —añadió Fai—, solo pude obtener una promesa de que en cuanto pisáramos tierra podríamos hablar.

—Y así sucedió —afirmó Wolfram.

—Mientras tanto, esos cuatro días de viaje, pudimos conocer mejor a los clones. Aunque ellos no se sentían como tales. Debido a que tomaron forma ya dos veces, técnicamente habían experimentado ya la vida y la muerte como otros seres vivos…

—Porque los mataron en Eggworld… Vaya favor que les hiciste, papa-san.

—Aunque suene polémico, sí fue un favor, Amida. Porque si bien las energías que llegaron a Eggworld no eran almas, el que tomaran formas corpóreas, murieran y volvieran a tomar forma, fue moldeando sus energías y convirtiéndolos en almas. Almas primitivas… Fue una maravilla ver unas tan nuevas, ¿sabes? Nunca antes…

—Ahora hablas como un brujo, papa-san…

—Mago —intervino Kurogane—, un mago idiota con idiotas salidas…

—A veces me pregunto qué sería de Fai-san si no hubiera conocido a Kurogane-san… —comentó Yuuri al aire, y Amida juró que pudo ver sus pensamientos en una nubecita sobre su cabeza en donde su padre mago tenía una barba enorme y blanca, ojos rojos y se reía desde la cima de una torre misteriosa.

—No… sé qué decir… —se atrevió a comentar.

—¡No sería un mago malo! —se quejó Fai—. Pero no estamos hablando de mí. Volvamos al tema principal. Los clones, que ya no eran clones para ese momento porque en su segunda forma se parecían menos a Syaoran y Sakura, y más a… a ellos mismos, se hacían llamar Kate y Ross. Tomaron esos nombres cuando los escucharon en el mercado, así que asumo que no se esforzaron mucho en pensar en sus significados.

»Kate y Ross tenían sus propias memorias y personalidades. Sus memorias, como es evidente, las desarrollaron por sus propias experiencias en sus nuevos cuerpos. Pero sus personalidades no solo se debían a sus experiencias, sino a la base que sustenta a todo ser vivo, que es el espíritu que sintetiza las experiencias previas, de vidas anteriores.

»Kate era una niña ingenua y algo violenta, pero confiable. Mientras que Ross era un muchacho introvertido y obediente, pero le costaba mucho poder confiar en los demás. Sin embargo, durante su cautiverio con el rey Saralegui y Fei Wang, aprendieron de ellos que eran cáscaras vacías, recipientes para recibir las memorias "reales" de otros, fueran las de Fei Wang o las de Sakura y Syaoran.

—¿No era eso cierto? —preguntó Amida.

—En principio, sí —asintió Fai.

—Algo horrible, si me preguntan. —La voz de Wolfram sonó molesta y rabiosa, y se notaba que se estaba aguantando las ganas de quemar algo—. Kate y Ross eran seres vivos con sentimientos y experiencias, personalidades, y los dos lados de la historia querían llenarlos con las vidas de otros que ya estaban bien muertos.

—No lo creo, papa-san, otou-chan… ¿ustedes?

—Al principio seguíamos las órdenes del cuatro ojos de la Tienda —repuso Kurogane—. Porque creíamos como él que los cuerpos eran recipientes con ecos de las memorias aferradas a ellos pese a no tener alma pero…

—No esperábamos que las circunstancias cambiaran —añadió Fai—. Pero en cuanto tuvimos contacto con Kate y Ross supimos que no se trataban solo de recipientes… Ellos eran como SakuraC! y SyaoranC! Individuos capaces de sufrir y sentir. Sin embargo, las memorias en Syaoran-kun reaccionaron de inmediato cuando estuvieron cerca, y amenazaron con invadir el cuerpo de Ross y convertirlo en uno de los clones…

—¿Qué hubiera pasado si eso sucedía? —preguntó Amida, anticipando que no llegó a pasar.

—Ross hubiera desaparecido, y no estoy seguro de si SyaoranC! hubiera aparecido. Es probable que no, aunque no sería una siguiente encarnación tampoco.

»Para cuando llegamos al castillo del Maou nos encontramos con otra sorpresa. Sakura-chan había aparecido. No por medio de la Tienda, sino por un experimento provocado por lady Anissina. Con ella presente descubrimos que la distancia mínima a la que Sakura y Syaoran debían estar de Kate y Ross para evitar disonancia era de por lo menos diez metros.

»Debido a ello, Wolfram-chan sugirió alejar a Kate y Ross de Sakura y Syaoran, hasta que decidiéramos qué sucedería.

—Aunque no esperábamos que nos traicionaras —interrumpió Kurogane, mirando a Wolfram.

—Nunca hicimos ningún pacto, que yo recuerde —contestó este—. Desde el comienzo dejamos en claro que Yuuri como yo estábamos interesados en el bienestar de Kate y Ross. Y como somos personas buenas, tampoco pensábamos en provocarles a ustedes penas y sufrimientos.

—¡Te los llevaste por dos años! —le reclamó Kurogane.

—Esa fue culpa mía también —añadió Yuuri—. No es que supiera lo que Wolfram planeaba al pie de la letra, pero sabía que Bielefeld es muy grande, y solo un habitante de Bielefeld conoce muy bien sus extensiones… Pero… quería, como Wolfram, que ellos pudieran vivir libres y sin presiones todo el tiempo que pudieran.

—Si la princesa o Syaoran hubieran entablado una conversación con ellos, probablemente les hubieran convencido de inmediato que estaba bien aceptar esas memorias y experiencias —añadió Wolfram.

—Pero —interrumpió Amida, su ceño fruncido indicaba que estaba pensando seriamente—… déjenme entender. Si bien sé que el "culpable" de que toda esa tragedia se diera fue Fei Wang Reed, los responsables fueron la bruja de la Tienda y Clow Reed, ¿cierto? —Observó a Fai de soslayo, porque sabía que en el tema del Hitzusen siempre iban a diferir—. Además, durante esos eventos, la bruja de la Tienda dijo que no era posible revivir a los muertos, ¿me equivoco?

—No te equivocas —respondió Kurogane.

—Y, al margen de que fuera injusto o no, los clones vivieron y murieron. Ellos no fueron destruidos, porque la materia se transforma y no puede ser eliminada por completo.

—¿A qué quieres llegar, Amida? —inquirió Fai.

—¿Qué pretendían el tío y la tía cuando encontraron a Kate y Ross? Ellos… ¿ellos querían revivir a sus clones para darles una oportunidad de vivir sus vidas como querían? ¿Eso no era injusto dadas las circunstancias en las que se encontraban? La gente vive y muere sin que eso sea, en la mayoría de casos, justo.

—Sakura-san y Syaoran lo sabían —advirtió Yuuri—. Por eso, cuando perdimos contacto en el castillo con Wolfram y los niños, ellos no reaccionaron como Fai-san y Kurogane-san… Estaban tristes, sí, pero igual de confundidos que todos nosotros. Mientras que tus padres partieron con Conrart para encontrarlos, ellos se quedaron en el castillo, con el Gran Sabio, tratando de estudiar todas las posibilidades, y de entender.

—Sin embargo —Fai volvió a hablar—, era cierto que las memorias que quedaron con Sakura y Syaoran no eran solo de ellos y no podían quedarse con ellos por siempre. Poco antes de cumplirse un año de la partida de Wolfram-chan con los niños, empezaron a aparecer plumas en el castillo.

»Pero esta vez, Mokona notó su inestabilidad. Las plumas ya no estaban destinadas a regresar a alguien, eran fragmentos de las memorias de los clones que caían de las memorias de Syaoran y Sakura. Si bien esta vez ellos no perdían sus propios recuerdos, sí olvidaban la forma particular en la que los clones los habían vivido.

»ShinOu Heika, que solo definiré como la deidad que elige a los Maou, nos ayudó a mantener las plumas y evitar que se extinguieran, para eso tuvimos que correr un gran riesgo, que fue usar una de las cuatro cajas sagradas de Shin Makoku.

—A todo esto —interrumpió Amida—,¿cuál era la diferencia entre Fei Wang y los clones?

—Muchas —le contestó Fai—. La existencia de Fei Wang es subjetiva, él existía para llevar a cabo un imposible: regresar a alguien a la vida. Como ello era imposible, lo que pretendió era manipular el espacio y el tiempo. Tuvo libertades dada su existencia paradójica, pero también límites. Pero luego de ser derrotado en nuestro enfrentamiento, volver al plano de la realidad no le fue fácil. Su presencia en sí solo podía ser percibida por individuos con ciertas habilidades. Saralegui era uno de esos individuos, los mazokus nobles también, pero ellos no lo ayudarían nunca. Mientras que Fei Wang poseía una existencia subjetiva, Kate y Ross poseían una existencia objetiva. Fei Wang era un espíritu, Kate y Ross cuerpos.

—¿Los objetivos de Fei Wang nunca cambiaron?

—No —se apuró a decir Kurogane—. Por eso era "inhumano", era incapaz de aprender de sus errores, de reflexionar, sin importar el sufrimiento que provocara o se provocara, que entendiera la imposibilidad, siempre iba a tratar de llevar a cabo su plan, porque su existencia solo tenía esa razón de ser. Él siempre fue solo ese deseo.

—En cambio, Kate y Ross evolucionaron. Dejaron de ser clones para convertirse en individuos…

—Pero si Kate y Ross aceptaban sus individualidades… ¿qué pasaría con las plumas?

—Desaparecerían —contestó Fai.

—¿Eso significa…?

—Nada —contestó Wolfram de inmediato—. No es tan dramático como lo quieres ver —bufó, ignorando los rostros de reproche de Kurogane, Fai y Yuuri—. Humanos —suspiró de pronto—, ¿tanto les cuesta entender?

—Pues sí, Wolfram-chan… —sonrió Fai, conciliador—. Incluso para mí sigue siendo… no complicado… sino doloroso.

—Si no hay dolor no hay vida —gruñó Wolfram—. Me molesta cuando los humanos creen que deben perseguir objetivos como la felicidad pura o la inmortalidad… ¿cómo pueden ser tan ridículos?

—Wolf —le amonestó Yuuri—, estás siendo muy idiota…

—No, no lo estoy siendo. Ustedes son los idiotas, y, Yuuri, tú, teniendo sangre mazoku…

—Un momento —intervino Amida, mirando a Kurogane—. ¿Me traduces?

El shinobi asintió, y sin moverse ni un milímetro de su lugar dijo:

—Cuando alguien muere, lo que queda en este mundo son dos cosas: su ausencia y la presencia de esta persona, manifestada en las memorias que adquirieron cada una de las personas que le conocieron. Un día, tú, que sigues vivo, eres feliz al sentir cómo, por medio de esas memorias, esa persona que ha muerto sigue presente. Y otro día, tú, que sigues vivo, eres infeliz al sentir el límite de la memoria, porque sabes que esos son tus recuerdos, eres solo tú rememorando a otro que ya no está, que no te va a contestar, que no te va a responder. Y un día, tú, que sigues vivo, te darás cuenta de que tú mismo serás un día recordado también de esa forma y que tu recuerdo se esfumará de este mundo cuando los que te conocieron se vayan del mismo modo… Es el dolor de existir lo que los humanos no logramos entender.

—En el fondo —añadió Fai—, ninguno de nosotros había asimilado la muerte de los clones porque todo el tiempo habíamos considerado que no habían vivido vidas reales.

»Pero mientras todos nosotros tratábamos de entender lo que sucedía, la energía que las plumas emanaban hicieron disonancia con la caja en donde las almacenábamos. Eso atrajo la atención de Fei Wang Reed, que de nuevo se valió de un humano cuya ambición tuviera la medida de sus planes. Saralegui logró poner de su lado a uno de los ejércitos mercenarios más poderosos del continente y con ellos se dirigieron a Bielefeld. Atacaron sus costas pese a estar disminuidos en número y Wolfram-chan supo que estaban buscando a los niños.

—Entonces —repuso Wolfram—, no sabía adónde ir. Si regresaba al castillo, presionados por Saralegui, podríamos haber tomado la única salida en ese momento: fusionar a los niños con las plumas. Y ellos no querían eso. Entonces pensé en otra opción, y busqué los parajes olvidados en Sondor, un bosque escondido en alguna parte entre las fronteras de los Wincott y las tierras del Maou. Sabía que no solo me dirigía ahí porque era un bosque hechizado al que solo accedías rompiendo el sortilegio, sino porque lo asociaba a los sueños que había tenido con David y Cassandra.

—Sin embargo, no llegaron al bosque a salvo —prosiguió Fai—. Fueron emboscados cuando estaban en Wincott y si no fuera por la intervención de Yuuri, las cosas hubieran terminado mal.

—Hubiera matado a Saralegui y a ese Fan Long… Eso —refunfuñó Wolfram.

—Y probablemente te hubieras matado en el proceso —le reprendió Yuuri, dejando que Fai siguiera hablando.

—Pudimos reagruparnos… —Fai hizo una pausa, como acordándose de algo, y continuó—, para separarnos correctamente, porque Sakura y Syaoran debían estar separados de Kate y Ross. Así que Kuro-sama partió con los niños, acompañando a Wolfram-chan. Y Yuuri y yo nos quedamos con la guardia personal y Sakura y Syaoran, deteniendo a los mercenarios para dar una distancia suficiente entre los grupos. Luego…

—¿Qué hicieron? ¿Derrotaron a los mercenarios, papa-san?

—¡Claro que no! —rió Fai—. Pusimos pies en polvorosa y nos adentramos al bosque. Como Wolfram-chan dijo antes, solo los que pueden romper el sortilegio pueden entrar al bosque. Y los que entraron conmigo no tuvieron problema, quienes hicieron lo mismo acompañados de Saralegui-san tampoco, pero otros tantos… no fueron vueltos a ver nunca más.

—De vez en cuando encontramos un cuerpo en los alrededores del camino desierto que llevaría hacia el bosque —comentó Wolfram. Amida se escarapeló, como Yuuri, no lograba entender la parsimonia del mazoku para hablar de la vida y la muerte como si comentara el sabor de un helado nuevo.

—Es bueno saberlo —le dijo Fai a Wolfram, y prosiguió—. Los tres grupos iniciamos una persecución sin mucho sentido entre los árboles, y protegiéndonos también de la agresividad del bosque. Solo Wolfram-chan parecía saber adónde iba. Y lo descubrimos en el momento, cuando llegamos todos a un claro amplio en cuya loma crecía un árbol enorme.

—¿El Riboku? —preguntó Amida.

—Así es —asintió el mago—. Cuando llegamos a este, lamentablemente, nos dimos cuenta de que no significaba algo a favor o en contra de nadie… Saralegui, Fei Wang y Shinou Heika sabían la naturaleza del árbol, y lo advirtieron en ese momento. Pero para Yuuri y Wolfram fue un revés muy fuerte, porque entendieron finalmente por qué habían dejado de recibir mensajes de sus hijos.

»Fei Wang Reed quiso enfrentarnos, pero no tenía tanto poder. Y cuando intentó poseer a los niños se dio cuenta de que sin las memorias de los clones no podría. Entonces, tomó a Sakura-chan de rehén, Syaoran se enfrentó de inmediato, rompiendo la distancia entre ellos y los niños… Sus cuerpos, pese a no tener las plumas, hicieron eco, y la caja que las sostenía en el Templo del Castillo del Maou, se abrió. Un brote de energía negativa fue traído junto a las plumas hasta donde nos encontrábamos. Fei Wang tenía la intensión de fusionar de nuevo a Kate y Ross, devolverlos a su estadio de clones y reanudar su intento de controlar el tiempo.

»Pero no pudo. Porque Kate y Ross rechazaron las plumas, que en lugar de fusionarse con ellos empezaron a atravesarlos. Descubrimos tarde que la razón de ello no era solo su oposición, sino la nuestra, de no querer dejar ir a SyaoranC! y a SakuraC! Cuando comprendimos también nos dimos cuenta que, de todos modos, no había forma de salvar las vidas de Kate y Ross. Y cada pluma que atravesaba a los niños caía rompiéndose en pedazos, hasta que todas terminaron rotas en fragmentos en el suelo y los niños…

—Estaban muertos —dijo Wolfram, en un tono seco y duro.

—Ellos lo decidieron así —prosiguió Fai, en un tono igual de duro. Amida y Kurogane sabían que el mago solo era así de severo cuando hablaba con dolor—. Porque no querían que nosotros nos sacrifiquemos por ellos cuando decidimos llamar a Watanuki por un deseo.

—¿Trataron de pactar con él para salvarlos? —preguntó Amida. Por alguna razón, y pese a que nunca conoció a ese sujeto ni la Tienda, les guardaba algo de resentimiento.

—No podíamos hacer otra cosa, las plumas, si no las aceptaban por voluntad propia, los lastimaban. Pero ellos se negaron, dijeron que las cosas debían terminar, no para ellos, sino para todos nosotros. Era momento de dejar ir a SakuraC!, a SyaoranC! y a ellos y…

—¿Y?

—Ese sujeto —murmuró Kurogane.

—A Fei Wang Reed —dijo Fai—. Cuando ellos se negaron a aceptar el deseo que Watanuki nos ofrecía, se anularon también las posibilidades para él. De alguna manera, por cada deseo que pedíamos en la Tienda, Fei Wang se hacía más fuerte. Cuando decidimos dejarlos ir y dejar de pedir más deseos, Fei Wang perdería su único lazo con su objetivo, que era lo mismo a perderse a sí mismo.

»Pero antes de desaparecer… de morir finalmente, él lanzó un ataque final contra el bosque, generando un incendio con ayuda del rey Saralegui.

—Todo el bosque ardió en llamas —comentó Wolfram, indignado.

—Pero —añadió Yuuri— pudimos salir con vida… casi todos… con ayuda de Kate y Ross, ellos… abrieron una salida del bosque que nos conectó con las tierras entre Wyncott y las tierras del Maou.

—Esperen —intervino Amida—. No entiendo bien. El Riboku de donde yo nací… ¿fue destruido?

—Recuerda que la materia no se destruye, Amida —le advirtió su padre—. Si bien logramos escapar a tiempo del bosque, no pudimos volver a entrar en él en dos meses. Sospecho que el bosque mismo encontró la forma de detener el fuego mágico y luego, de las cenizas, comenzó a generar de nuevo vida.

»Y fue más fácil dar con el Riboku en medio de esos campos desolados donde solo habían pequeños brotes de árboles naciendo. En una loma ennegrecida, tiempo después, encontramos el árbol.

—Pero… ¿qué pasó con ellos? ¿Con Kate y Ross?

—Nunca encontramos sus cuerpos —explicó Fai—. Pero ante el pie del Riboku renaciendo encontramos dos objetos, uno era un lazo que usaba Ross para sujetar su cabello, y el otro una horquilla de Kate.

—Entonces…

—Como no teníamos cuerpos, decidimos que el lugar de descanso de los niños sería el Riboku, junto con las memorias de SakuraC! y SyaoranC!

—Y luego, ellos nos engañaron —intervino Kurogane, aunque Amida no lo escuchó molesto, sino quizá algo dolido.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —se defendió Yuuri—. No estábamos seguros de que el Riboku siquiera funcionaría, era un árbol extranjero, era difícil saber si…

—Pero sabían que existía un cincuenta por ciento de posibilidad —repuso Fai.

—Viéndolo desde el punto de vista práctico —dijo Wolfram—, ustedes eran más padres llorando a sus hijos que nosotros…

—¿Estoy entendiendo lo que creo que entiendo? ¿Papa-san, otou-chan?

—Es cierto que nos costó mucho superarlo —suspiró Fai—. Syaoran y Sakura, y no Tsubasa-chan o Tsubasa, fueron quienes nos acompañaron originalmente en el viaje, y ya no estaban… Vivieron una vida con tristezas y alegrías, y murieron de una forma injusta… —miró a Kurogane—, pero para los vivos toda muerte suele ser injusta… Y los dos estábamos desolados.

—El lord Mocoso nos sugirió ir a dejar unas flores ante el Riboku —dijo Kurogane—. Y nosotros le hicimos caso… Rezamos nuestras oraciones por la princesa y el chiquillo… por los que nos acompañaron en el viaje, y por los dos enanos y…

—Y entonces hablamos de nosotros… ehm… —Fai rió, mirando a Amida con algo de sonrojo—. En esa época tu padre y yo ya éramos una pareja, y todos lo sabían…

—Algunos lo descubrimos del mal modo —tembló Yuuri, con la cara agria, como si recordara un evento desagradable.

—Incluso si es tu castillo debes tocar antes de entrar a una habitación, Yuuri-chan —le reprendió Fai—. Kuro-sama y yo hablamos… finalmente, de ellos, de nuestros Sakura y Syaoran, de lo mucho que hubiéramos querido que las cosas resultaran mejor. De cómo, durante el viaje en barco, Kate y Ross mostraron interés en vivir con nosotros… Y en la idea que nos hicimos de formar una familia con ellos… Y durante nuestro rezo a los que se habían ido, se mezcló nuestra oración por el futuro, por el deseo de poder brindarle amor y felicidad a una vida que la necesitara tanto…

—Unos días después, el Gran Sabio y ShinOu Heika vinieron con las noticias —añadió Wolfram—: Un brote en el Riboku.

—¿Ese era…?

—Eras tú —le sonrió su padre.

—Sin duda, la oración de tus padres dio como resultado que el árbol los bendijera con tu vida —asintió Yuuri.

—¡Pero! —intervino Amida—. De ese árbol ¿no nacieron sus dos hijos?

—Ellos no nacieron —contestó Yuuri—. Pero incluso si nunca nacieron las memorias de sus existencias están con nosotros…

—Pero, ¿no es como si les hubiera…?

—No te hagas el importante —le advirtió Wolfram—. Tú no fuiste planeado por nosotros como una especie de respaldo porque sufriríamos al decidir no tenerlos a ellos. Nosotros tomamos una decisión, y esa fue brindarles la felicidad que David y Cassandra deseaban, y esa felicidad era conocernos, que los comprendiéramos e hiciéramos lo posible para que ellos fueran felices hasta el fin de su existencia. Y como sus padres, aunque paradójicamente no lo vayamos a ser nunca, lo hicimos. Tú fuiste una oración loca de tus padres, y un árbol que decidió funcionar luego de sobrevivir a un fuego mágico. No eres nuestro milagro, eres su milagro…

—¿Mi-la-gro? —dijo Amida luego de unos minutos. Cuando se dio cuenta, tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

Y los demás también. A sus modos. Fai y Kurogane lloraban con los rostros apacibles, cariñosos y algo dolidos. Y Yuuri y Wolfram lloraban más fuerte, con muecas de dolor y las narices destilando.

Él se inclino entonces ante ellos, sollozando, sin decir nada. Agradecido. Y así se quedaron hasta que el sol salió por una esquina del mundo.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hay cosas que los padres nunca van a querer enseñar a los hijos.**

* * *

Isaburo Kitanami se detuvo al borde de la colina, y con él los cincuenta shinobis en entrenamiento lo hicieron de inmediato. No tenían que esperar palabras para entender las órdenes de su líder.

El robusto hombre de cincuenta años se detuvo a pensarlo una vez más, pero decidió que las órdenes oficiales eran suficientes, el resto, los muchachos deberían aprenderlo por las malas. Esa era la vida de un shinobi "real". Nada de beneficios como los que entrenaban para el Imperio. En su medio, la psicología se aprendía a la mala, siempre.

No estaba preocupado por los cuarenta y nueve muchachos de origen simple y habilidades interesantes.

Estaba nervioso, porque el accidente había sido serio que gente de las tierras Taira y Suwa habían ido a ayudar. Y eso significaba que al menos uno de los padres de esa joven estaría ahí.

Presuntuosa, terca, torpe e impertinente, así habían definido, profesores y alumnos, a aquella alumna que no hizo sino dar problemas desde su llegada al centro, siempre cuestionándolo todo, reacia a acatar órdenes a ciegas. El único pero era que tenía habilidades increíbles, pero incluso eso. Ella debería estar perfeccionando su talento con los imperiales, no adquiriendo hábitos poco nobles de los guerreros de nivel bajo.

Isaburo tomó una decisión y giró por completo a encarar a su grupo. Cincuenta cabezas de distintos tamaños fijaron sus ojos en el líder.

—Hace cuatro días un aluvión ha cubierto la villa de Miwa. Unos campesinos vieron cómo bajaba el río de lodo y rocas, y fueron a avisar a las autoridades de inmediato. Gente de las tierras Taira y Suwa han emprendido camino, pero estamos más cerca, de modo que pidieron nuestro apoyo. Las órdenes son: búsqueda y rescate. ¿Entendido?

Cincuenta voces respondieron con un sí seco y definido. Isaburo asintió con seriedad, luego les dio la espalda y de nuevo comenzó a subir la colina.

* * *

—Chika-chan, dijeron que hay gente de Suwa aquí, ¿crees que esté alguno de tus padres? —susurró un joven alto y robusto, de piel tostada por el sol y cabello largo desordenado.

—Supongo —asintió la joven—. Papa-san y otou-chan sin duda han venido a ayudar si es que hay gente atrapada aquí.

—Entonces podremos verlos, ¿no? —dijo una joven, algo más alta que Chikako, llevaba su cabello negro atado en una larga cola de caballo, y se sonrojó al hablar.

—Bueno… no es como si…

—¡Por favor, Chikako! ¡Te daré todos mis postres si me dejas verlos! —exclamó la joven.

—Minako-san —intervino un tercer muchacho, hermoso como una geisha. Pero la adolescente, en lugar de aplacar su sonrojo, lo empeoró.

—¡Minako-chan! —exclamó el muchacho robusto de piel tostada—. ¡Pareciera que devoras a Genji-dono con tu mirada!

Minako dejó escapar un suspiro y respondió:

—Kohato, no me saques de mi mundo de sueños…

—Probablemente te estaba metiendo en un trío con mis padres, Genji —sonrió Chikako.

El muchacho de bellas facciones se puso completamente rojo, el sudor invadió su rostro y tuvo que detenerse a respirar.

—Minako-chan, no fantasees con Genji, él no lo puede tolerar —dijo Chikako, al tiempo que le daba palmaditas en la espalda al muchacho.

—Las fantasías de Mina-chan son más inofensivas que esos sujetos en la escuela —comentó Kohato, observando que su líder no notara que estaban quedando atrás.

El comentario hizo que los muchachos se pusieran serios, y que Genji tuviera que sentarse.

—¡No te preocupes, Genji! —exclamó Chikako—. ¡Yo te defenderé si esos tíos tratan de tomar tu honra de nuevo!

—¡Chika-chan, eso no se le dice a un hombre, por más bonito que sea! —intervino Kohato—. Lo que debes decir es: ¡Genji-dono, te harás más fuerte y entonces les darás una lección a esos tipos!

—¡Ah, sí! ¡Genji, te harás más fuerte y entonces les darás una lección a esos tipos! —exclamó Chikako.

—No es cierto… —suspiró Genji—, por más que lo intente, no podría ni luchar por mi vida… si de hecho esta dependiera de mis puños…

—Genji-dono… no diga eso… —repuso Kohato.

—Así es, Genji-sama, mira, incluso si no puedes defenderte por ti mismo, nosotros somos sus amigos y estaremos a su lado siempre —sonrió Minako.

—¡Genji! —gritó esta vez Chikako, con el rostro fruncido, que daba algo de temor—. ¡Puede que tus puños no sean fuertes, pero los nuestros sí!

—¿Chika-chan? —exclamaron Kohato y Minako.

—¡Pero nuestros puños no siempre golpean donde deben golpear! ¡En cambio, cuando nos has dirigido, siempre nos has hecho golpear donde debemos!

Genji alzó el rostro confundido hacia su amiga.

—¡Genji! ¡Puede que nunca seas tan fuerte como nosotros! Por eso, ¡nosotros seremos tus puños y tú nos dirás dónde y cómo golpear!

—Pero…

—¡Yo estoy de acuerdo con eso! —exclamó Kohato.

—Yo también —sonrió Minako—, porque Chikako tiene razón, Genji-sama. Cuando hacemos trabajos de grupo y usted organiza nuestro itinerario, siempre lo hacemos mejor que nadie.

—Hey, entonces hagamos una promesa —sonrió Chikako, estirando su mano derecha cerrada en un puño, con el meñique extendido—. Esto me lo enseñó otou-chan y papa-san, crucemos nuestros dedos meñiques y hagamos una promesa de corazón.

—¡Me encanta, de acuerdo! —exclamó Minako.

—¡Está bien, pero que no sea nada extraño! —accedió Kohato.

—Prometamos… —dijo Genji, estirando su dedo lentamente—, prometamos que sin importar lo que pase, sin importar qué tan mal estemos, qué tan molestos estemos, siempre vamos a protegernos los unos a los otros, siempre.

—¡PROMEEEE-SAAA! —gritó Chikako, chocando su dedo con el de los otros tres.

* * *

—Lo está haciendo bien… —suspiró Fai, observando a la distancia con un ingenio que Kurogane miraba curioso—. Kuro-sama, ¿quieres que te preste este juguete? —rió Fai, extendiéndole el catalejo.

Kurogane frunció el seño y trató de fingir desinterés. Se rindió rápido, porque sabía que así no podía obtener las cosas.

—No sé cómo usarlo —bufó.

—Kuro-sama, ¿quieres unas lecciones sexis? —sonrió Fai, sosteniendo el aparato de forma sugestiva.

El ninja se sonrojó, notando a varios de sus hombres detenerse y mirarlos con curiosidad.

—¡Apúrate y dime cómo mirar! —ladró.

El mago rió y asintió, haciendo que el shinobi se colocara detrás suyo, con el pecho pegado a su espalda, extendió el catalejo y empezó a mostrarle la forma en que debía utilizarlo.

—Quiero ir al reino de Quin, en su capital, Anyang, dicen que están perfeccionando la tecnología para este tipo de espejos —comentó Fai mientras Kurogane empezaba a acostumbrarse.

—¿Un viaje a ese lugar? —dijo, haciendo una pausa—. Podría ser… escuché que su tecnología es muy notable… y…

—¿Kuro-sama ha visto algo interesante?

—Está con tres más… dos niñas, una parece de clase común y la otra es muy delicada… hay… hay un chico ahí…

—¡Hyuu, Chika-chan es muy buena haciendo amigos, Kuro-rin! ¡Que no te extrañe!

—¡No me extraña! —refunfuñó, bajando el catalejo y notando que el mago se había apoyado contra él y sonreía como un gato mimado.

—¿QUÉ CREES QUE HACES? —gritó—. ¡Todos nos están viendo! —añadió, y como si fuera un botón mágico, los curiosos corrieron a hacer lo que sea para ocultar su curiosidad por la pareja.

—Por qué tanto escándalo, Kuro-malo… Tu esposo solo quiere unos cuántos inocentes arrumacos de amor-amor…

—¡Pero no aquí! —siseó el ninja, sonrojándose.

—¡Pero Kuro-riiiin! —rió Fai, girándose y colgándose de su cuello.

El shinobi, avergonzado, empezó a sacudirse de un lado a otro. Los que los veían, sentían como si su capitán estuviera agitando al viento un collar muy largo hecho de un hombre rubio que reía demasiado.

—¡D-d-d-disculpen! ¡F-f-fai-dono! ¡Ku-kurogane-sama! —Parado ante la pareja, sudando a mares y atemorizado, un soldado esperó por una respuesta.

—¿Ah? ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Fai en cuanto Kurogane se detuvo.

—Llegaron los reportes. Como se sospechaba —dijo el muchacho, desenrollando un papiro que tenía en manos, mostrando un mapa—, el pueblo se encontraba en las coordenadas que Fai-dono dijo, incluso pese a los peros que pusieron los otros cartógrafos del reino…

El rostro del mago se puso serio. Kurogane se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia el lugar en donde había visto corretear a su hija.

—Hay que cambiar las órdenes entonces —dijo el shinobi—. Díganle a Kitanami que ahora es "búsqueda y recuperación" no "búsqueda y rescate".

—Yo puedo ir… —dijo Fai en voz baja, pero Kurogane lo sujetó del brazo, dándole una orden al soldado para que partiera de inmediato.

—Si hacemos eso… no la ayudaremos.

—¡No me importa! —peleó—. ¡Mi hija va a ir a ese lugar con la esperanza de salvar vidas y lo único que va hacer es…

—¡Es la vida de un shinobi! ¡Ella decidió ese sendero!

—¡A la mierda con eso!

—¡No soy tu enemigo!

—¡Pues no lo aparentas!

—… Yuui…

—… You-ou…

—Oigan… ustedes dos —intervino una voz familiar, la única que se atrevió a acercarse a la pareja, pues los soldados se habían alejado varios metros en cuanto notaron que peleaban. Nadie se atrevía nunca a interrumpir en esos momentos—. Dejen de hacer una escena de novios peleándose y compórtense como mis padres, esto es vergonzoso…

—¿Amida? —dijo Fai.

—Papa-san, otou-chan… —respondió el chico, cruzado de brazos y sin mirarlos. Tratando de fingir indiferencia.

—¿Qué haces acá? —preguntó Kurogane.

—Nos desviamos del camino. Un grupo de monjes íbamos hacia Shinmachi, en Osaka. Dicen que La Plaga ha aparecido ahí, así que vamos a ofrecer nuestros servicios "voluntarios"… En el camino un jinete nos avisó que un alud cubrió el pueblo de Miwa y necesitaban monjes para hacer algunos ritos… El viejo y los otros van de camino, pero yo me enteré de que ustedes estaban por acá…

—¡Ami-chan se desvió para ver a sus papis! —exclamó Fai, corriendo hacia su hijo para abrazarlo. Amida trató de evadirlo, como si en lugar de brazos lo atacara una espada, pero terminó perdiendo.

—¡No hagas esto en público, viejo! —sollozó, clamando por ayuda a su otro padre. Le extrañó que este no se moviera de su lugar.

—¡Ami-chaaan! —escuchó el canto de Fai, y supo que algo pasaba.

—¿A quién han matado?

—¡Ami-chan, cómo osas pensar eso de tus padres! —contestó el mago, sonriendo y dándole un golpe en la cabeza—. ¡Ami-chan! Ve a la zona de Miwa ahora mismo y saluda a tu hermana… ¿Por qué no van con el abuelito a pasear mientras están por ahí?

—¿Chikako es una de las shinobis que van a trabajar en la recuperación de los cuerpos? —contestó el joven, con las cejas enarcadas.

Kurogane se acercó finalmente.

—Tu padre insistió en que era así. Según el mapa que él hizo de la zona, el alud cayó sobre Miwa. Pero otros cartógrafos consideraron la información errónea. Como vez, hemos gastado dos días discutiendo con los cartógrafos de otras provincias, finalmente se convencieron de que "no encontrar el pueblo" era suficiente señal de que la ruta de tu padre era la correcta…

—Entonces, esos pequeños incautos shinobis están ahí pensando que van a jugar a los héroes salvando unas vidas y en cambio…

—No quiero que la primera impresión de Chika-chan sea de ese modo…

—Ella no es tonta, va a entender —respondió Amida.

—¡Ve a avisarle! —insistió Fai—. Dile a su jefe que yo ordeno que vayan a divertirse.

—¡Claro que no! ¡Si hago eso ella me va a odiar!

—¡Kuro-sama!

—¡Estás siendo muy sobreprotector con ella!

—¡No!

—¡Sí!

—¡No!

—¡Silencio y dejen de armar una escena! —ordenó Amida.

Los soldados ahora estaban otros metros más lejos.

—Si ninguno de ustedes va a obedecerme, entonces no tengo otra más que… —antes de terminar su oración, Fai empezó a elevarse del suelo.

Y antes de alcanzar una distancia decente, se encontró con Amida y Kurogane sujetándole las piernas con los rostros fruncidos y los ojos curiosos.

—¡No vas a ir volando a decirle nada! —dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Fai se llevó una mano al mentón, aparentando meditar. En realidad estaba molesto. Así que cuando invocó un rayo no pensó que él sería el pararrayos.

* * *

Parado sobre la colina, Isaburo Kitanami tuvo un mal presentimiento. Ante ellos, lo que debía ser un valle verde era ahora una piscina de lodo. Se suponía que cruzando la siguiente colina se encontraría el pueblo. Pero el sentido común le dijo que las coordenadas que le dieron habían sido un error desde el comienzo, y que bajo ese pantano artificial se encontraba probablemente la totalidad de la población.

—Líder, ¿debemos desviarnos para evitar pasar por esta zona de lodo? —le preguntó un alumno.

Él lo pensó unos minutos, y llegó a la conclusión de que habían sido contratados para una misión y debían cumplirla.

—No —dijo, volteándose a mirar a los aprendices—. Escuchen todos —ordenó—. Hubo un error en nuestro mapa, y Miwa no se encuentra cruzando este valle. En realidad, el pueblo se encentra enterrado bajo este pantano artificial.

Varias voces lanzaron exclamaciones al mismo tiempo, e Isaburo las calló de inmediato.

—¡Qué esperan! —ordenó—. ¡A trabajar! ¡Ya no es búsqueda y rescate! ¡Ahora es búsqueda y recuperación, búsqueda y recuperación! —gritó, haciendo que los jóvenes corrieran colina abajo, resbalando algunos en el proceso.

* * *

Chikako observó la expresión de su líder y luego volvió a mirar a sus amigos. Kohato tenía tres palas consigo, y le dio una a Mina y la otra a Genji.

—No, no. Genji, dámela a mi —dijo Chikako—. Tú nos dices dónde y nosotros cavamos…

—Pero, Chikako-san… —repuso el delicado muchacho—. Yo puedo…

—¡Con su inteligencia puede decirnos donde encontrar más gente para rescatar! —le animó Kohato.

—Eso es, Genji-sama, usted puede entender esas cosas mejor, ¿no? —añadió Mina.

—¿Ves, Genji? Todos confiamos en tus habilidades —le sonrió Chikako.

Genji asintió y tomó asiento sobre una roca. Dio un vistazo hacia el valle cubierto de lodo y entonces entendió.

—Si ese es el pueblo… —dijo—, las probabilidades de encontrar a alguien con vida son nulas… muchachos.

Los tres jovencitos parados ante él no contuvieron los gestos de entendimiento.

* * *

—¡Chikako! —gritó Mina, dejando caer la pala y retrocediendo.

—¿O-o-otro cuerpo? —preguntó la muchacha, corriendo a su encuentro. Cuando vio la mano salir entre el lodo no repitió su pregunta—. Mira el tamaño de esos dedos… —dijo en cambio y estiró su brazo hacia ellos—, son de mi tamaño…

Mina rompió a llorar, mientras Kohato ahogaba un suspiro mortificado. A un par de metros, Genji estaba de rodillas con el rostro enterrado entre sus manos. Chikako escuchó la música de fondo. Y no estaba compuesta por el viento o los árboles o las aves. Eran las voces de todos ellos, gritos de asombro, asco, llantos, terror. Por unos segundos, se sintió ensordecida.

—¡Silencio! —gritó entonces el Kitanami, y todos cerraron sus bocas de golpe—. ¡Dejen de llorar, las lágrimas no aflojan la tierra, sino sus manos! ¡Sus gritos no sacan las rocas, sino su trabajo! ¡Creen que lo último que necesita esta gente muerta es un montón de niños llorones profanando sus cuerpos con su inmadurez! ¡Esta es la vida de un shinobi! ¡Si no quieren ver la muerte entonces busquen otra cosa que hacer!

—¡Señor! —gritó Chikako entonces. Sus amigos la miraron extrañada y los otros asustados porque interrumpió al jefe—. ¡Señor, llevamos cinco cuerpos ya, y están apilados en un rincón! ¡Dónde debemos ponerlos, señor, para que no estén expuestos!

Isaburo estuvo a punto de gritarle a Chikako, pero entonces notó que lloraba a mares, su nariz destilaba y temblaba. Pese a ello, seguía sosteniendo la mano de ese muerto, intentando sacarlo a la superficie.

—¡Señor! —insistió ella.

—Los que hayan acumulado más de tres cuerpos, llévenselos en las carretas a la colina desde donde alertamos Miwa… Unos monjes de paso les harán los rituales necesarios… —terminó de hablar, y todos volvieron a sus quehaceres sin poner un pero—. Suwa-kun —añadió, acercándose a Chikako—. Hay un monje y unos… guerreros que podrían estar interesados en…

—¡Mina, Genki, ¿pueden ir a dejar a los tres primeros?! —exclamó Chikako—. Señor —dijo entonces—. ¿Me está ordenando ir a ver a esos hombres?

—Solo era una sugerencia…

—Señor, si me voy, habrá un par de manos menos para ayudar a esta gente a salir de aquí abajo… Señor, aunque estén muertos, merecen algo más que estar enterrados bajo todo ese lodo, a quedarse ignorados por parte nuestra… Señor…

—¡Suwa-kun! ¡No descuide su trabajo! —le ordenó el jefe entonces—. ¿Cree que tenemos todo el día?

—¡No, señor, no! —respondió ella.

Isaburo se alejó a sabiendas de que Chikako nunca iría a la colina a hablar con esos hombres.


End file.
